A New Life
by Pches
Summary: Jake and Lily's story finalizes in the third installment of this story. A little over a year after Breaking Dawn, wedding bells ring and their life as husband and wife begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how fast the last 14 months have flown by. Between getting my schoolwork done, helping Jake and Embry get their GED's, getting their shop open (with much help from Rose and Emm), weekend trips for all the wedding stuff, keeping an eye on Jess and Maggie, weekly girl's night with Alice and Rosalie and hanging out with Jake every second I can spare, I had barely had time to breath. So sorry I have neglected you so much.

I'll give you a quick rundown of what's been going on. Sam and Em will celebrate their first wedding anniversary next month but no big party since Emily is very pregnant, 6 months and wobbling around. Paul and Rachel decided not to deal with any wedding crap (Paul's words of course) and eloped 3 months ago. Let's just say Billy was not too happy about that. Jared and Kim are still going strong though her parents will not allowed them to marry until she finishes college; good thing is only 16 more months. Quil is still watching over Claire, Seth and Maggie are happily in love (but no wedding plans anytime soon, she refuses to even talk about it until she graduates college) Embry and Nicky are dating, no imprint but I thinks it's only cause she's not totally ready for all that yet, we'll see. She still spends every weekend and school-less days here with us. Jess is still making rounds with all the cute girls within a hundred mile radius as is his wingman Brady. Collin spends most of his time over at the Cullens. Nessie is now about the size of a 5yr old. The rest of the pups are owning up to their responsibility, which is a lot more since the older wolves are running a lot less. Leah decided to stop altogether. She's taking anger-management classes in college and comes out on weekends with Nicky. The Cullens, Carlisle is still at the hospital, Esme continues her interior decorating, Rosalie and Emmett spend most of their time in the shop with Jake and Embry, Alice has Jasper running around with her everywhere while she deals with all of our wedding stuff and Edward and Bella, well they're still in their honeymoon stage so we don't see much of them :p

Well gotta go before Alice comes up here and carries me out. I'm gonna be honest, got no clue when I'm gonna get back to you since my wedding is in 3 days. Wish me luck!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Lily turned her laptop off and jumped off the chair to grab her suitcase. She nearly had a heart attack when she turned around and found Alice standing an inch away from her, hands on her hips.

"**What is taking you so long?"** she complained **"The suitcase was already packed for you"**

"**Damn it" **Lily whispered "**I hate when you do that"**

"**Usually you hear me coming a mile away"** she noted, burying her little brows **"Are you ok?"**

"**I'm fine"** Lily complained as Alice placed her hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"**Her wedding is in 72 hours" **Nicky chuckled as she walked in **"What do you think is wrong with her?"**

"**There's nothing to be nervous about" **Alice smiled** "Everything will be perfect"**

Suddenly Lily felt her back pocket begin to buzz. She looked at her text and smiled.

**Already missing u. Hurry back 2 me! I luv u!**

"**That reminds me"** Alice said, yanking the cell out of Lily's hands** "This stays with me"**

"**Why?"** Lily complained

"**Just in case you get tempted to tell wolf-boy where we are"**

"**She won't even tell us" **Bella laughed **"It's a big secret"**

"**Not really" **Nicky smiled **"You just have to figure out where it could be possible to throw a wild party on a Wednesday night"** she wiggled her brows.

"**And why Wednesday?"**

"**You need a day to recover. I hear hangover are pretty bad"** Alice giggled **"Friday will be beauty spa day, everything needed to get the bride and her party wedding-ready and then Saturday is the big day"**

"**By the way"** Bella laughed **"We're not flying back till Saturday morning"**

"**What?"**

"**Gotta make sure you don't see each other before the wedding"** Alice sang as she grabbed Lily's suitcase and waltzed out the room **"Unlike Edward and Bella, threats don't work on you and Jake!"** she yelled from the stairs** "Now, get a move on. Our plane is waiting!"**

Because there was no way they would fit ten girls in Jess's suv, Alice had a shuttle pick them up and drive them to the LaPush airbase were the Cullens private plane was at. One by one, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Leah, Maggie, Nicky and Lily hopped on with suitcase in hand. Esme and Sue had also been invited but both had declined, claiming they were too old. Esme added that she was babysitting Nessie.

While the rest of the girls watched a movie and talked among themselves, Lily laid back and took a nap. It was Nicky's giggly screams that woke her up.

"**I knew it, I knew it!"** Lily looked at her peeking out the window with a wide smile on her face** "It's Vegas, baby!"**

Emily, Rachel, Leah and Kim ran to the nearest window and stared in awe at the neon of the casinos lighting the Vegas night. Emily and Leah were the only ones legally old enough to enjoy Vegas, but that would not be a problem for them. When they exited the plane a limousine was waiting for them and once they hoped on, the driver did a loop through the strip as the girls hung out the windows and rooftop. Claiming they would have time to drool later, Alice asked to be taken to the Palms where she had rented us the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa.

The Villa was big enough to hold 250 people, it had its own private night club, sky deck hot tub overlooking the strip, a half dozen living rooms, gourmet kitchen, huge dining room, a bowling alley and 7 bathrooms, yet only three bedrooms with round, rotating king sized beds.

"**You guys can split the rooms"** Nicky said **"I'll sleep wherever I land"**

It was decided that Lily would share a room with Maggie, Emily and Kim would share the other and Leah and Rachel would share the third room. Nicky would probably pass out in a couch somewhere like she said but she placed her stuff in Lily and Maggie's room. Alice, Rosalie and Bella didn't sleep so they would either hang out in one of the many living rooms or zoom over to Cali for some mountain lions.

Alice felt she had been robbed of the entire wedding experience from Bella so Lily had promised her she could have her kicks with her. So after she had her fun doing everyone's hair and make-up, she laid out the outfits they had to wear for the night. Apart from Emily who got to wear ballerina flats, a tunic and maternity jeans, they all had low-rise blue jeans and high-heeled boots. Lily had a small white v-neck t-shirt that read Bride in small delicate rhinestones, Nicky had a black one that read Maid of Honor, Maggie's black shirt read Flower Girl, Rosalie, Alice and Emily's were also black and read Bridesmaid and Bella, Leah, Rachel and Kim had pink ones that read Bride's Entourage. She then placed a tiara with a small veil on Lily's head and made them pose for thousands of pictures.

"**Take all the pick you want now" **Nicky smirked** "Cause you won't be able to take any later"**

"**Why not?" **Kim asked a bit naïve

"**They're evidence" **Maggie answered matter-of –factly** "And we all know that what happens in Vegas"**

"**Stays in Vegas" **Lily, Nicky, Alice and Leah chorused.

What bachelorette party would be complete without half-naked men? It was no surprise that their first stop was Chippendales, and all male revue. At first it was kind of awkward to get into it when your sister-in-law is sitting next to you but a few shots of Patron later, they were all into it. As the bride, Lily had the most lap dances and got dragged onstage the most but they all had several turns. Many, many, many shots of Patron later, many singles later, many lap dances later, they headed back to the hotel but not back to their suite. Instead they went Rain, a very exclusive nightclub. Emily continued her virgin margaritas while the rest got soaked while they danced the night away.

When Lily woke up she was laying diagonally across the bed. She had no idea how she got home cause the last thing she remembered was doing a round of shots at Rain's bar. Someone had brought her home and however it was took off her boots and jeans cause she was only wearing her undies, bra and t-shirt. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and thank God nausea was absent in the killer hangover. She realized just how buzzed she still was when she tried to get up. It took her a few tries to stumble out of bed and go to the restroom to wash her face and pull her hair back.

It was almost 2pm and the suite was completely quiet. Very carefully so she wouldn't fall and break something (Alice would kill her if she ended up with a cast) she walked out and was shortly blinded by the sunlight (the drapes in her room had been drawn) when she was finally able to focus, she almost burst out in laughter. Nicky was out cold in one of the couches, Leah was in the other while poor Maggie didn't even make it to a couch, she was out could on the carpet. All of them had had their boots and jeans taken off and had their dun-dun-duns for the world to see. Lily tiptoed to the room next to hers and peeked in to see Rachel and Kim out cold under the covers. Kim looked peacefully like she'd gone to bed just fine but Rachel was in her undies with her head dangling from the foot of the bed. Trying not to disturb them, Lily closed the door and tiptoed away. She opened the next door and found Emily sitting up against the headboard, reading a magazine.

"**Hey"** Lily said a bit surprised to see her up

"**Hey" **she smiled** "I thought you'd be out all day"**

"**That was some night"** she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and laid back "What time did we make it back?"

"**Almost six" **Emily chuckled **"Rosalie, Bella and Alice had to carry you, Nicky and Leah in. Maggie, Kim and Rachel stumbled in on their own" **

"**Where are Rosalie, Bella and Alice?"**

"**They went out for breakfast" **Emily winked with a smile **"They should be back any minute" **Just then they heard the front door open** "Speak of the devil"**

Lily walked out and bent over the rail to see the kitchen. Alice, Bella and Rosalie walked in with several cases of Gatorade and a plastic bag from gift shop. They immediately caught a glimpse of her and looked up to smile**.**

"**She lives" **Rosalie laughed.

"**How you doing?" **Bella smiled

"**My head is killing me and I'm dehydrated" **Alice shook a bottle of Gatorade in one hand and one of Aspirin on the other. ** "You're a life saver"**

**"You look like hell" **Alice stated

"**Thank you, you're so kind" **Lily said sarcastically

"**All you will do today is sit in the hot tub to sweat off all the alcohol, drink Gatorade to rehydrate and relax to get rid of those bags and dark circles under your eyes"**

"**You do look worn out" **Rosalie nodded

"**We ordered some bland food, grilled cheese, scrambled eggs, fruit salad" **Bella said changing the subject

One by one the girls resuscitated. As Alice planned, they spent the day hanging out in the hot tub. Lots of fluids, bits of bland foods and hardcore chillaxing was enough to erase the evidence of a hard but very fun night and if that wasn't enough, Friday certainly did the trick. The day consisted of facials, beauty treatments, manicures, pedicures, haircuts and awesome massages that left them jellied. And after an evening of movies and steamy girl talk, they were all sent to bed early. None of them had agreed to sleep in curlers so they had to get up early to do so. What they didn't know was that while they were sleeping, Alice flew home to oversee things and make sure all things came out perfect.

The girls were woken up early to shower and eat breakfast while placed in curlers before flying home. Unbelievably, Lily was calm and relaxed through the flight and drive home. It wasn't until they arrived to the Cullen house and saw dozens of trucks and an army of workers setting up that the nerves kicked in.

….. ***** …..

The bright sunlight hitting his face and Emmett's booming laughter was what woke up Jake. He was face down on the wooden floor of Sam's house. He staggered up and if it wasn't for the loud snoring and the lack of blood, the house looked like a massacre. Bodies lay all over the floor, limbs overlapping each other. Not even Sam made it to his room; he was laying face down in the hallway.

All the guys were going through hell without their girls and needed a distraction. Of course strip bars are considered mandatory in a bachelor party, and the bloodsuckers had no problem getting the minors in. The youngins greatly enjoyed the lap dances while the rest clowned around and downed shots and beers. He had no idea how he got home and he could be almost positive that neither did any of the guys.

**"You are so lucky Alice can't see you**" Emmett laughed

Jake squinted and recognized the three shadows in the doorway as Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"**Jazz"** Edward ordered **"Coffee. Very strong. Emm, start waking them up"**

"**Can't you bloodsuckers come back later?"** Jake mumbled as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. From the moaning and complaining that surrounded him, the sentiment was shared.

"**Jacob, my brother"** Edward said calmly as he squatted by his head **"You are marrying Lily in four hours. What do you think Alice would do to you if she found you like this?"**

That was enough to sober them up.

"**What time is it?"** Sam asked, a little wobbly from sitting up too fast.

"**It is nearly two"** Jasper answered

**"Alice sent us over to make sure you guys start getting ready" **Emmett added** "She has all the tuxes set up in your tent and she wants you there in two hours"**

"**Are the girls back?"** Jake asked Edward as he helped him up

"**They arrived about an hour ago"** Edward smiled

"**But Alice has them all under lockdown in their tent"** Emmett chuckled

Jake couldn't believe that the day finally arrived. In just four hours, Lil would be his forever. Those would be the longest four hours of his life. Or so he thought. The bloodsuckers began giving orders, sending everyone off to shower and drink lots of coffee. Before he knew it they were all in the tent, being stuffed into tuxes as the last touches were being done outside. The guys had been dressed in black suits and sent away. Seth as ring bearer was dressed in a black tux with white shirt and fuchsia vest and tie that matched the ribbon on the white pillow with black and white lace he was carrying. Embry as the best man and Quil, Emmett and Sam as his groomsmen were in matching black pinstriped tuxes with white shirts and vests and black ties. Jake was wearing a white pinstriped tux, matching vest, black shirt and white tie.

They had been rushed into the tent and he was hardly able to see anything. Not like he could focus anyways. He felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. Edward was giving instructions as to how they would walk out of the tent. Noticing Jake wasn't paying much attention, he repeated himself.

"**Jake when you hear me begin to play the piano, Rachel will come get you and walk you down to the altar. Seth count to ten and begin to walk out, meet Maggie and walk down the aisle and sit in the first seat. Embry, ten, walk out, meet Nicky, walk down, and stand beside Jake. Quil, ten, meet Alice, walk, stand next to Embry. Emmett will go next and last but not least will go Sam, ten, meet Emily, walk and next to Emmett"**

They all nodded in understanding.** "Seth?" **Jake whispered** "If I don't move, push me"**

"**Jazz**" Edward called

Jasper zoomed over and immediately all of Jake's nerves vanished. **"Do not worry, Jacob" **Jasper smiled** "This will be the most perfect and memorable moment of your life"**

"**I gotta go now"** Edward said "**Jake, Jazz is helping Bella sit people but if you need him, he'll be here in a second" **Jake nodded** "Jess, time to walk your sister down the aisle"**

Edward walked out with Jasper and Jess right behind. After a few minutes, or maybe hours, who really knew, Rachel appeared, hair in a bun, wearing a long black satin gown, a wide smile on her face as her eyes watered a bit.

"**Come on, little brother" **she whispered to hide the crack in her voice **"Time to walk down the aisle"**

The soft melody of piano filled the clearing and with a deep breath, Jake extended his elbow out to Rachel and she quickly engaged hers with his. One more deep breath for the road and they stepped out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

She would hold it together, that the promise she made to herself. She would not freak out, she would not cry, no, she would remain calm and relaxed, or at least that what she would appear to be, even if she was hyperventilating on the inside. Lily sat quietly as Alice and Rosalie dressed everyone and did their make-up and hair (a curly bun. Bella, Leah, Rachel and Kim wore long black strapless dresses with black heels. Alice, Rosalie and Emily wore matching short, black strapless dresses with white embroidery on the bottom and a silk strap under the breast that ended in a small ribbon bow and white heels (flats for Emily). As maid of honor Nicky's dress was identical to the bridesmaids but the embroidery and heels were fuchsia. Maggie's dress was also short and strapless but fuchsia satin with a black strap under the breasts, ending in a small ribbon bow and black very-high heels that she had not stopped complaining about. The basket she was carrying was white with a white with black trimming bow, held on with fuchsia ribbon and it was filled with pink rose petals.

"**You want me to die, don't'cha Alice?"** Maggie complained as she held out her leg** "I'm gonna kill myself in these stilts"**

"**Your pup is over a foot taller than you" **Rosalie laughed "**You're lucky she didn't make you wear actual stilts"**

"**Typical Mags" **Nicky snorted** "Hangs with vampires and werewolves, jumps off cliffs and attends death battles, but is scared shitless of high heels"**

Maggie mumbled something under her breath, plopped down on a chair and ignored everyone's laughter by turning a candle on and off with her improving telekinesis, fire was the easiest for her**. **

Knowing Jake loved her hair loose, apart from a small puff that was held by a clip that also held the veil in place, Alice made sure Lily's long curls were free**.**

Then came time for the 'getting ready' main event, the wedding dress. She was quickly stripped to her white duo of strapless bra and lace panties and Rosalie slipped on the black and white heels before having her step into the frilly petticoat that would give the dress its form. Getting her into the dress itself was a collaborated effort. Alice and Rosalie stood on chairs to put it on from the top as Lily held her arms up and the rest made sure it hung properly over the petticoat. Her dress was white satin with intricate black embroidery, strapless with a corset top that laced up in the back and the princess style bottom was floor length upfront and longer in the back with a trail of about 2 feet. To make sure no one stepped on the dress, Alice had everyone step back as she adjusted it while going through the checklist.

"**Something old?" **

"**My bracelet"** Lily answered, holding her right arm out.

"**Something new?" **

"**Me entire outfit"**

"**Something borrowed?"**

"**Esme's diamond earrings"** she held her ears out.

"**Something blue?"** Omg, they had forgotten something blue **"Something blue?"** Alice repeated, slipping the black garter belt with white lace and fuchsia ribbon up Lily's thigh **"Please tell me we have something blue**" she said looking up at Lily's frozen face **"Somebody get me something blue for her to wear, like now!"**

Immediately the girls began to run around the tent, trying to find something blue that she could possibly wear. For a split second the thought of painting her toenails blue real quickly, crossed Lily's mind. As long as something was blue, right?

"**Not to worry"** Jess laughed, imitating the superman stance **"Super-brother to the rescue**" he added as he 'flew' in to grab Lily's wrist while taking something out of his pocket **"Something told me to get you this"** he winked, placing on her bracelet a cute, delicate, umbrella charm covered in blue sapphire stones that shined from afar **"it covers your something blue and it goes with the Quileute theme since rain here is an everyday thing"**

"**Just one more reason why I love you so much" **Lily smiled

Jess took a step back to take a good look at her and even though he smiled as he shook his head, he couldn't hide that his eyes got a little watery** "Wow, Lil, you look….wow!"**

"**Ok, its show time" **Rosalie smiled

As Alice had instructed, as soon as Edward began to play the piano, Maggie began her countdown and then stepped out. A few seconds later Nicky followed, one by one Alice, Rosalie and Emily made their exit and then it was Lily's turn. As the nuptial march began, Jess kissed her cheek and took her arm, guiding her out.

Never in her wildest dreams did Lily ever imagine the scene would be so perfect. It was sunset, the sky with a little tint of pink, and just enough sunlight for everyone to see clearly. The aisle was a carpet of white and pink rose petals with plenty of white and pink bouquets that lead to the altar. On either side were chairs covered with white, pink ties around them, and they were filled with all the people she loved and cared for.

Even though she knew Mr. Weber, the minister, her girls and her brothers were at the altar as well, all she saw was Jake. He looked absolutely stunning in his white tux. There was so much love and happiness in his eyes that the smile she loved, the one that always made her heart skip a beat and turned her legs to jello, kicked it up a notch and made her heart stop. Even though his smile couldn't get any wider, a tear rolled down his cheek as he worded 'I love you'. Thank god Jess was guiding her because tears blurred her vision. As Jess walked her to him, all she focused on was his lovely face.

"**I'm giving you my biggest treasure"** Jess said passing her onto Jake **"Cherish her and make her happy"**

"**Every day of my life" **he answered without taking his eyes off hers.

Jake and Lily were lost in each other's eyes. They didn't need to speak a word to know they shared the same happiness, excitement and touch of disbelief. It was finally happening, in just a few minutes they would be husband and wife. The love of her life, her soulmate, the owner of her heart, her almost husband, the father to her future children, the man she would share her life with and grow old with was standing before her, giving her more love and devotion with just his eyes than anyone could ever give her in a hundred lifetimes and even though they were surrounded by their loved ones, it was one of the most intimate moments they'd ever had.

As prearranged, Nicky gave Lily a little nudge when it came time to the 'I do's. Apparently Jake had done the same with Embry and as they were both brought into the present, the giggles that surrounded them informed them the heads up didn't go unnoticed.

"**Lily, ****do you take Jacob to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do"**

"**Jacob, do you take Lily to be your wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?**

"**I do"**

"**The couple has written their own vows" **Mr. Weber announced **"May we have the rings please"**

Nicky took Lily's bouquet to allow free access to her hands, but in true Jake manner, he cradled her face instead and she nearly fainted when he began to speak.

"**My lovely Lil" **he smiled** "You are the most beautiful, smart, and loving person I have ever known. You inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you with everything I have and everything I am. I promise to be true to you and honor the love we share. For all the days of my life I promise to be considerate of your feelings, and always think of us in anything I do. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful and to love you the only way I know how, completely and forever"**

She didn't even realize she was crying until he began to gently wipe the tears away with his thumb. Jake let go of her face and she noticed Seth was standing beside them, holding up the pillow with the wedding rings. He slid the ring on her finger with ease and kissed it before holding her hands. She took a deep breath and tried not to sob her way through her vows.

"**I love you, Jake" **she said almost in a whisper **"I take you as my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. ****I vow to cherish and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. Regardless of the obstacles we may face, we will fight side by side and overcome them together. I give you my hand, my heart, my love, my life and everything that I am, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"**

Seth was smiling sheepishly at her when she took the ring from him and one look at his red eyes was enough to know why. She was shaking so bad she was sure she'd never get that ring on him, fortunately it slid right in.

"**Jacob and Lily,**** you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends" **and then the moment they'd been waiting for** "I now pronounce them husband and wife" **no words could describe the joy those words gave her** "You may kiss your bride" **

…**..*****…..**

They didn't have to tell him twice. He'd been dying to kiss her since the moment she walked out of the tent. Lil threw her arms around his neck at the same moment he wrapped his arms around her, picking her off the floor. Their lips met and their first kiss as husband and wife could be described as none other than magical

"**Ladies and gentlemen!" **the minister announced** "I am honored to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Congratulations!"**

Booming cheers and earsplitting howls echoed throughout the clearing before they were overcome by an avalanche of hugs, congratulations and well wishes. From behind Jess appeared a woman that left Jake as well as many others, with mouths wide open. It was Lil, older, a bit shorter, hair curlier and minus the auburn and eyes dark brown, but her physical features were identical, there was no way anyone can miss who she was.

"**Mom"** Lil whispered in surprise

"**I let you down so much that you believed I wouldn't show at my only daughter's wedding?"** she wept, almost apologetically **"Wow" **she cried covering her mouth as she looked at her daughter **"You're breathtaking"** Lil stared at her mom, not saying a word but the pools in the corners of her eyes spoke for her. She always pretended it didn't matter to her whether her mom attended or not, but he knew deep down she was wishing she would. When their mother launched herself at Lil and held her in a tight embrace, Jess's face was just as shocked as Lil's. From what they've said, their mother was never a touchy feely type of person and it took Lil a few seconds to get over her shock and return the embrace. After a few moments, her mom broke the hug but didn't step away as she took Lil's face in her hands. "**Look at those eyes" **she smiled** "You are definitely my mother's granddaughter. You got every last ounce of her strength" **Lil looked at Jess with a 'wtf' look, he shrugged "**Now is not the time for this conversation but I just want you to know that no mother can ever be prouder of her children, than I am of you and you're brother" **noticing that Jake was staring with mouth open, she turned and smiled** "I'm Mary, you're mother in law" **warmly extending her arms.

"**Jacob Black" **he said with a quick hug and with a chuckle added** "You're son in law" **

"**I don't know you, but I will "**she laughed** "You're the lucky man my daughter chose and that's good enough for me. I know well enough to trust her judgment blindly"**

Jake, Lil and Jess looked at each other and laughed as Mary walked away to join Joey and Cynthia, Maggie and Nicky's parents.

"**Ok" **Nicky laughed** "Who is that, and what did she do to your mother?"**

"**I don't know" **Jess chuckled

"**But I like this one better" **Lil laughed, finishing Jess's thought.

Jake and Lil were taken away from all the hugs to take the thousands of picture Tink thought were necessary. Which of course she knew had to be taken before the guys began tossing aside pieces of clothes. They took all the traditional pics, just the couple, just the girls, just the guys, the entire wedding court, the entire fam, and then true to their nature there were plenty of funny pics like Emmett pretending to untie Lil's corset, Paul trying to crawl under Lil's dress and a classic one of the girls holding the guys by their ties, showing who the real bosses were.

After the pictures were done, the guys tossed aside the jackets and ties, Tink was about to throw a fit when Lil asked her to help her take off the petticoat she had under the dress. Once comfortable to party through the night, they headed to the gigantic tent set up for the reception.

The white tent was about the size of a football field, divided into three sections. One section was designated for food. The buffet dinner was row after row of food, meanwhile waiters served drinks and picked up plates. A table held the wedding cake which was small, only for the newlyweds, two tier, white with black leaves and flowers around the sides. For the guests Tink had gotten hundreds of black and white cupcakes in wrapper identical to the cake design and topped with silver pearls candies. The reception third was filled with white tables covered in black table cloths, topped with black place settings, crystal glasses, white lilies, pink roses, and white candles, which is what was lighting the tent. The white chairs were laced with pink sashes. The other third consisted of the dancefloor, the only place not lit by candles. The floor was pink with a huge B imprinted on it, on either side were arcs holding speakers and several disco balls. On side of the floor was the dj booth and on the other was a bar.

After the dinner came the speeches from friends and family. Most spoke of Jake and Lil's love and wished them the best, but two speeches stood out. The first was Paul being true to his character.

"**I just wanna warn everyone that there will be a lot more howling in the woods from now on" **he snickered **"But no need to worry, people, Jake and Lil only attack each other**"

After the laughing died down, came a speech no one was expecting, Jasper's.

"**Jacob and Lily are two peas in a pod. Heart, spirit and a touch of magic" **he smiled** "That drew them to each other, and draws everyone else to them like gravity. Their union made all this possible" **he said glancing over the vampires and werewolves "**Because of that and because they deserve the very best, their union will always be blessed"**

A tear escaped Lil's eye, and if Tink could've cried, she would've been. Cutting the cake lightened the mood. Thousands of bulbs flashed as Jake and Lil fed each other pieces of cake. Everyone laughed when Jake licked Lil's cheek and she licked the icing off the tip of his nose.

"**Time to toss the bouquet**" Tink announced as she yanked Lil away **"Nicky, grab Maggie"**

"**Damn it!"** Maggie mumbled as Nicky grabbed her before she could make a run for it **"I don't wanna do it"**

"**You have to" **Paul laughed** "So get your ass out there, shorty"**

"**Call me shorty again and they're gonna call you 'hot pants' for all the wrong reasons"** she snapped

"**Alright then, holly green giant"** Nicky laughed as she pulled her to the floor** "Chill or I'm gonna light your ass on fire. We gotta do this"**

Beyonce's "Single Ladies" was played when Lil tossed the bouquet. The guys had to physically hold back Emmett to keep him from raiding the floor filled with all the single girls hoping to be the lucky winners. The only one not happy to be there was Maggie, which made it all the funnier when the bouquet landed skillfully in her hands when she was trying to make a run for it. She stared at it in terror, like the thing had grown a head.

"**I don't want this!"** she yelled **"I don't want this" **she kept repeating as Nicky dragged her off the floor, everyone was laughing their heads off.

When it came to the garter toss, the 'Bad Boys' theme song began to play as Jake sat Lil on the bar. She laughed and held her dress in place when he pulled it up and placed her legs on his shoulder, the guys cheered and hollered as he used his teeth to slide the garter from her thigh. He twirled it around his finger for a bit and then all hell broke loose when he tossed it. Nicky had the dj play Baha Men's 'Who Let The Dogs Out' as Emmett and the pups broke out into an all out football dog pile fight over it. A few minutes later, the bloodsucker jumped up with the garter in hand, or at least what was left of it. As is tradition, Emmett and Maggie had to dance. The only way they convinced her to do so was to play Nsync's 'Dirty Pop'. It was the funniest dance ever.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Black will now take the floor for their first dance as husband and wife" **Tink announced** "With a very special serenade"**

As Lil walked out to the dancefloor, with Jake's arms tightly around her, Tink gave the mic to Maggie, Nicky and Jess right behind her. Jake twirled Lil as the music began and as he pulled her against him, Maggie sang All 4 One's 'I swear' with Nicky and Jess as chorus.

"**I love you"** Lil whispered before he rested his lips on hers. The song ended and Lil turned to word 'thank you' to the trio.

"**I believe the next song has a special meaning to these two"** Maggie smiled **"It has been making Lil cry, way before Jake came into her life. A little after I got here, we watched Armageddon and she balled, and then confessed to that she loves the song even more because it explains exactly how she feels about Jake. Few months later, I caught Jake staring at Lil from afar with lovestruck eyes. He smiled without taking his eyes off her and said sometimes he dreaded going to bed cause he was afraid he would wake up and realize she had been a dream. That's when I realized how much they were meant for one another"**

As soon as the music began, Lil gasped and her eyes instantly watered. She turned and threw her hands over Jake's neck; he wrapped his arms around her, picking her off the floor as Maggie began to sing Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'. Jake was on cloud nine, he was no longer holding his girl in his arm, he was holding his wife.

She was ripped from his arms as they had to dance with every guest. After he danced with every girl there, he ran to Lil, who was dancing with his dad. Well she sat on his lap while he spun his wheelchair around.

"**Give her here, old man**" Jake half-smiled** "You're gonna break her"**

"**He's just mad because even in this thing, I got better moves"**

Lil kissed his cheek and jumped to Jake's arms. They spend the rest of the night dancing away with their vampire and werewolf family. At one point, Emmett, Paul, and Sam crowded them, double sandwiching Lil with Jake. She fanned herself and laughed as everyone else cheered and hollered.

"**Don't get any ideas**" Jake whispered in her ear. She puckered with a smile and looked away guiltily before kissing the hollow of his neck.

"**You can keep him"** Blondie laughed

"**As long as you return Sam when the baby's born"** Emily added flipping her hand

They were celebrating their marriage, they were surrounded with all the people they cared for and loved and they couldn't be happier. He had never seen Lil smile so much, and that of course had a permanent smile on his face. He also had his arms permanently attached to her and as her husband, no one could make him let go, no one but Tink, who constantly snatched her away for one thing or other. This time the girls snatched Lil away as the guys snatched him. It was time to change and head off to the high point of the night, the honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3**

The party went on as the bloodsuckers rushed him off to his tent and changed him out of the tux. Knowing Jake preferred comfort over style, they had him ready denim shorts, muscle shirt, white t-shirt and Adidas. Not exactly appropriate for the February icy chill of Forks, but Jake wasn't affected by weather like humans were.

"**Emmett is driving you to the airbase" **Edward said** "Our plane will fly you to Los Angeles; you'll take a commercial flight from there"**

"**Come on, man! Where are we going?"**

"**Top secret" **Emmett laughed** "Alice's orders"**

"**I can't believe she's keeping our honeymoon a secret from **_**us**_**?"**

"**Count your blessing she is not going along to oversee things" **Jasper chuckled

"**Lily doesn't know either" **Edward said, like that should make him feel better

"**Alice and Rose packed for her" **Emmett smiled** "Eddie and I packed for you, bro"**

No clue where they were going, much less how long they were gonna be gone, but knowing Tink, it would be perfect. Everything was already arranged for their absence. Jess was attending college in Seattle so he would be out there and drive to LaPush with Nicky every weekend like usual, Leah was in between classes so she had agreed to stay with Maggie not only during the honeymoon, but until she graduated highs school in June and they both had to go back to school (no need to worry about funny business with Seth because both Jake and Sam had given him orders to behave AND Leah, who he was terrified of, was in charge) Sam would be in charge of both packs, Emmett and Blondie would help Embry with the shop, and Tink and Esme would be looking at potential houses for Jake and Lil.

"**Alice says to move it" **Jess informed as he ran in** "We gotta get everyone outta here by sunrise"**

No one wanted to be at the receiving end of Tink's fury. They scattered out of the tent as fast as they could in simulated human speed. Emmett ran off to get his white jeep, which was covered in decorations and had the luggage in the back, along with a big sign that read "Just Married" in fancy letters, a string with clanking cans attached from the bumper. As soon as he stopped, two rows formed from the tent to the jeep, all waiting to see the newlyweds off. Jake was asked to stand at the edge of the crowd and wait for Lil, who came out a few minutes later with a posse of girls behind.

Lil looked as beautiful as always in an outfit that matched his. She was wearing denim capris that ended below her knees and hugged her curves wonderfully, white vans and a white hoodie. He could bet that she was wearing a tank top beneath that, which probably meant they were heading somewhere much warmer.

Her gorgeous eyes immediately found his and a loving smile crossed her beautiful face as she ran to him. In a move they had mastered long before, he opened his arms at the precise moment she jumped up to wrap her legs around his stomach and run her fingers his hair as their lips met.

"**All right, all right"** Tink said pushing them **"You have plenty of time for that later. You gotta go"**

Jake wrapped his arms around Lil and rested his head on her shoulder before she turned around and intertwined their fingers. As she lead them down the path to the jeep, Smash Mouth's 'I'm a believer' began to play. Lil and Jake had the same thought **"Shrek"** and laughed. She immediately began to dance as she pulled him along, all the while their friends and family were laughing, throwing rice and wishing them well.

After them many goodbye hugs, Tink handed Lil her purse, gave precise instructions and assured them everything they'd need would be in the purse. Finally, they were off. They arrived to the airbase in a matter of minutes and about a half hour later, they were on their way to Los Angeles. Between the cuddling and making out, the flight was over in a flash, it was about 8am when they landed in LAX . A man in a little golf cart picked them up and took them to another part of the airport where a very friendly lady greeted them and ushered them to a waiting room, where they had breakfast while it was time for their 11am flight. Their idea of peeking at the tickets didn't work since there was no ticket, just a paper with their names and two bar codes, Tink was good.

By the time they were to board the plane, the fatigue was obvious in Lil's face, not to mention that everytime she leaned on him, she began to nod off. He nearly had to carry her on board, he would've but she insisted on walking. They had a short moment of worry when they were asked for their passports and credit card which the tickets were paid with, but like Tink assured, they were in a manila envelope in Lil's purse. The credit cards were black American Express cards, one in each of their names, Jacob Black and Lily Black.

Of course Tink had them fly first class, and apart from another couple, they had the entire section to themselves. The large seats were about the size of a la-z-boy, about twice the size of the coach seats Jake would've never fit in. The always-smiling flight attendant sat them and instructed them to call her if they needed anything. Before she walked away, Lil called her.

"**I know this might sound really weird" **she smiled sheepishly** "But where are we going?"**

"**It's a surprise from our family" **Jake added

"**Honeymoon?"** the attendant guessed as if the scenario wasn't uncommon. Lil and Jake nodded **"Tahiti. French Polynesia." **she smiled **"It's an eight and a half hour flight, so lay back and relax"**

Once in the air, and full from the enormous breakfast they'd had, they reclined their seats, cuddled up against each other and took a nap**. **Well, maybe seven hours would be more like a good day's sleep and not a nap. What woke Jake up was the realization that Lil's scent was fading, she was no longer in his arms. As he opened his eyes in full alert, she was coming down the aisle.

"**Restroom" **she smiled, knowing her absence woke him **"They're bringing us lunch in a minute" **she added before giving him a quick kiss and taking his hand **"My absence woke, you but your stomach woke me"** she laughed** "Sounded like a wounded moose"**

He laughed and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as she kissed the hollow of his neck. The flight attendant showed up with a little cart and seemed embarrassed to interrupt. After they were done eating, the same attendant giggled as she picked up the platters and walked away. Jake and Lil spent the rest of the flight watching a movie.

As soon as they exited the plane they knew why they were wearing tank tops underneath, it was hot and his t-shirt and her hoodie were immediately discarded. They thought they'd reached their final destination when they landed in Tahiti, they were wrong. A large Polynesian man in his thirties named Konah greeted and informed them he'd be taking them to their final destination as he ushered them to a golf cart that took them to a small plane. Forty five minutes later they landed in the island of Bora Bora. Sunset had been long over and without many lights in the island; they weren't able to see any of it from the plane. Konah told them all about the island's attractions, amenities and activities while he took them from the airbase to the pier, in yet another golf cart. Who knew their honeymoon would need so many golf carts? Once there they boarded a small yacht and were informed that it would only be a 15 minute ride. For the first five minutes it seemed like they were heading into empty space but then a small line of lights appeared. They were heading for another island.

"**Welcome to Motu Tane"** Konah said as he anchored the yacht **"Private Island for your enjoyment"**

"**There's no one else here?"** Jake asked in disbelief

"**No, sir"** Konah answered as they walked into the main house **"Staff will come every morning and deliver food at your deck, and don't worry about receiving it, they'll leave it there" **he smiled** "Housekeeping will come Wednesdays and Saturdays and if there is anything you might need, call the main island and we'll bring it out to you. In case of emergencies the coast guard arrives within minutes, numbers are labeled here" **he said pointing to the phone.

"**What if we want to go to the main island?"** Lil asked

"**If you have experience boating you can keep the yacht and go back and forth as you wish" **he smiled** "If not, we'll be glad to taxi you, just call"**

"**I have experience" **Jake nodded

"**Great**" Konah smiled** "I'll just make a quick call"**

While he waited to be picked up, Konah gave them a basic tour of the main house, assuring them they would have lots of fun exploring the island on their own. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and office. Out front were the infinity pool and hot tub and a gazebo to hang out in. The island was equipped to house thirty guests so there were several bungalows behind and to the side of the main house but since they wouldn't be needing or using those, Jake and Lil didn't bother checking them out.

Apart from picking Konah up, the boat brought an enormous dinner. No doubt Tink had informed them to take enough food for half a dozen. That was not the only thing she informed them of.

"**As instructed, the air conditioning will remain on during your stay**" he smiled before boarding the boat and disappearing into the sea, finally leaving them alone.

"**Know what sounds great right now?"** Lil said as they watched the boat disappear **"A dip in the hot tub"**

"**Bubbles, no heat?"**

"**Perfect"** she smiled

…**.. ***** …..**

She hauled the suitcase into the bathroom, knowing there would be plenty of goodies in it. Sure enough, 50% of the suitcase consisted of flirty bikinis. The other fifty was a couple of sundresses, shorts, lingerie, sandals, some undies, some socks and a bag with all the essentials, make-up, hair products and a first aid kit for the traveler, sun block, aloe, pepto, advil, midol, tampons and a cell charger. On the side was a small bag with a note that read 'Wedding Night', inside was an itsy bitsy white string bikini that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Lily didn't even wanna think about the pixie_ knowing_ she would need a bikini and not lingerie; instead she took a speedy shower to freshen up and got into the bikini.

By the time she walked outside in nothing but the tiny bikini, the weather had dropped at least 20 degrees and the salty breeze made it a bit chilly. She was glad to see Jake had turned the heat on in the Jacuzzi after all. She could see the steam rising from the bubbly water as he sat arms spread out on the rim, relaxing with his head tilted back, eyes closed. His hair was wet and spiky, his tan skinned glistening as droplets of water ran down his fabulous six pack and biceps. Lily had to bite her lower lip as she admired the amazing view that was her husband. Of course the moment he sensed her presence he sat up and opened his eyes, giving her that breath-taking smile she loved and made her weak-kneed, same one she couldn't live without and couldn't help but return.

His eyes followed her as she walked to stand at the edge of the hot tub, where he eyed her from head to toe and bit his lower lip as he cocked his brow in the sexiest way. His eyes continued glued on her as she walked down the steps and stood before him, waist deep in bubbly water. Feeling a bit naughty, she decided to give him a little show. She kept her eyes on him and with a mischievous smile she slowly pulled on the bikini top ties. His mouth made a perfect pouty 'o' as he followed the little piece of cloth to the floor and then shot his eyes back to admire her nude breasts. It was very flattering and exhilarating to know he enjoyed the view so much. With a little wink she untied the strings to her bottoms and off they went.

"**God, I love you"** he breathed.

In a blink of an eye his trunks, or what was left of them, were tossed aside as he tackled her, pinning her between the hot tub and his body. Her lips melted onto his as his talented fingers explored every inch of her body. Her mind was unable to process anything that wasn't Jake and the sounds escaping her were definitely incomprehensible, but then again so were his. A low growl escaped his chest as he latched on to one of her breast while gently pinching the other, quickly going back and forth between them. The contrast between the blazing softness of his mouth and the chilly breeze after was pure bliss.

She managed to scoot to the edge of the embedded seat to give access to where she wanted him to be. Without unlatching from her bosom, he grabbed her thighs and flipped over, sitting her on his throbbing erection as she straddled him while he sat on the marble. With a burst of dominion she pushed him to sit back and pinned his arms to the rim. He seemed to be pleasantly surprised and was happy to oblige. She kissed, nibbled and used her teeth to scrape and scratch his neck, shoulders and torso as she worked a nice rhythm with her pelvis. It wasn't long before they were moaning, groaning and growling with pleasure. After many hours in the hot tub and another few in the bedroom, Jake wasn't the only one howling.

It was way past midnight when dinner finally got eaten. Jake and Lily had a good laugh when they discovered the fridge was fully stocked with Revive and XXX Vitamin water. After filling their stomachs and replenishing their fluids, they went back to bed, but this time they knocked out.

They had been so worn out they forgot to close the curtains. Jake had always been able to sleep through just about anything, but Lily who took forever to get used to the cloudy skies of Forks (had to when sleeping Edward's glass room) was awakened by the bright sun and the glare that bounced off the water and into their room. Slowly and carefully she wiggled out of Jake's arms and slid off the bed. She didn't wanna wake him, he needed to rest…wink, wink.

After all the trouble she went through to be quiet, it was nearly thrown away as she looked out the window. A small gasp escaped her before she stopped it. They were in paradise. The sand was white as flour and probably just as soft. The turquoise water was clear, calm and never-ending. The green hills, palms, and coconut trees were beautiful and the sun was warm and inviting. Apart from the birds chirping and the gentle waves hitting the shore, there was complete peace and quiet. Alice had sent them to their own private paradise.

It was just eight; Jake would be out for the next several hours. Lily decided to unpack their luggage. The closet was a dresser, the top half opened up to a pole about 3 feet wide and the bottom consisted of 6 drawers divided in two rows. It was small but perfect because apart from a few sundresses, t-shirts and shirts that needed to be hung up, everything else needed to go in drawers. She took her time placing his shorts and trunks in the bottom drawer, next to it were her shorts and bikinis. In the middle drawers went his socks and boxers and her bras, socks and undies. One of the top drawers was used for her lingerie and nighties and the other was for their important documents, like passports and tickets. Once done, she slid the suitcases under the bed and headed into the bathroom for an awesome vanilla scented bubble bath.

Her pruney skin and rumbling stomach was indication to shower and bring bath time to an end. Knowing their time would be spent in the pool, the beach or the hot tub, getting dressed was nothing more than getting into a red bikini with white and black polka dots. The rumbling of her stomach triggered her memory; food would be in the dock. Sure enough there was a huge platter of fruit, grapes and cubed pineapple and mango in the middle, oranges, apples and bananas surrounding it. Next to it was a large jug of fresh orange juice and several bags with containers of food, each labeled breakfast, lunch or dinner. It took her several trips but once she placed lunch and dinner in the fridge, Jake's breakfast in the oven, and the fruit platter on the table, she sat and had her breakfast. Jake was still sleeping when she finished so she slapped on some sunblock, grabbed her sunglasses and headed outside.

Lily found her favorite spot of the house quickly. On the far edge was a small deck leading to a gazebo style little hut equipped with stereo, full-sized mat and several pillows. The sun hit it at an angle that allowed sun tanning while relaxing comfortably. Beside it was a small salt-water infinity pool with convenient steps to gradually dip into your little piece of sea. For the next two hours Lily enjoyed music as she lay out in the sun, when it got too hot she'd take a quick dip and enjoy the breeze on her damp skin as she lay out again. There she was, sunglasses on, hair resting over the pillows, sun tanning her skin, when Jake found her.

"**What a view"** Jake said, smile obvious in his voice.

"**Isn't it?"** she smiled as she sat up to take the panoramic view "**It's beautiful"**

"**Absolutely gorgeous" **

She turned to him and smiled when she realized it was not the panorama he was admiring. It was her.

"**Totally"** she cocked her brow, enjoying her view.

Jake gave her 'her' smile before leaping to her. Resting his head in the nook of her neck, he kissed her throat and licked her up to her ear.

"**Hmm"** he smiled **"Salty. I like it"**

Her laugh caused a nice friction between them, one that didn't go unnoticed and they sure weren't gonna waste. And so the first week of their honeymoon was spent the same way. Sleeping, eating and….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – 4**

It's no secret newlyweds spend most of their honeymoon indoors. Jake and Lily were no different; sixty percent of the first week was spent in bed. The other forty was equally spent between showering, eating, hanging out at the dock (Lily's favorite part of the house) and relaxing in the hot tub (Jake's favorite).

Back home, being alone was a rarity. They loved their friends and family but being together without a dozen onlookers was a nice change. So even though they wouldn't leave their Eden just yet, by the second week they decided they should enjoy it to the fullest. Ninety percent of Forks and LaPush is green. In the two years she'd lived there, she'd seen more trees than most would see in a lifetime and Jake had lived there his whole life. They figured one day was more than enough to spend hiking around the island, looking at palms, coconut and banana trees. The colorful birds were pretty cool but those could be seen from anywhere in the island. They spent a day riding jet skis which are motorcycles on water, awesome. And they spent a few days snorkeling and scuba diving, admiring all the colorful wildlife underwater.

For two weeks their only connection to outside world was the couple that did the housekeeping and the scuba instructor. They decided it was time to head out to the main island and interact with others, do some sightseeing and some shopping. But before departing she would check her email to make sure things were ok back home. Her phone had been dead in her purse since the day after the wedding; good thing that after being plugged in a few minutes it turned on and worked while connected.

She showered and dressed in a jade halter-top bikini, plaid shorts and her vans and while Jake took his showers she checked for messages. Surprisingly there were only four emails. Of course there was one from Alice, the others were from Maggie Emmett and Sam.

_Hello Lovebirds,_

_No news is good news so I suppose you're having a great time. Don't worry about home, things are just fine. You have the island until the 14__th__ of March so no need to rush, and if you wish to stay longer just let me know. Everyone sends their love. Enjoy! – Alice_

"**Alice says we have the island for another two weeks" **Lily yelled out **"She says everything back home is ok and that if we wanna stay longer we can"**

"**Tempting offer**" Jake smiled as he peeked from the shower.

She clicked on the next email.

_Hey there Mrs. Black, hope ur having a gr8t time like me….NOT! Leah and the pixie won't leave me alone 4 a min. While ur forking 24/7 I can't talk to my man without a chaperone…ugh! I'm so killing u 2 when u gets home. _

"**What's so funny?" **Jake asked as she cracked up.

"**Leah and Alice won't leave Mags alone with Seth" **

"**Poor kid"**

_Short and sweet cause I know u got better things 2 do :p Everyone's ok and everything's cool, just not the same. Oh, oh, the pixie won't tell me what's up but FYI she's up 2 something (SHE'S BEEN SHOPPING) tk and have fun. Luv – Mags_

"**Oh god!" **she exhaled. Jake raised his brows in question to her reaction **"Alice has been shopping"**

"**Probably why she wants us to stay longer"** he laughed as he got his clothes.

_Things are just not the same without you two. Miss you, dorks – Emm_

"**Miss you, dorks"** she recited

"**Emmett?" **Jake laughed as he pulled up his khaki shorts.

"**Of course"**

_Hi guys,_

_Reporting that things are calm and running smoothly. Lil, don't worry about Maggie, Seth is behaving. Nicky and Jess claim you're having a great time and like always we take their word for it. Emily sends her love and says to tell you she misses you. In fact we all do. See you soon. – Sam_

Rather than reply to each email individually, she made a general one and forwarded it to not just them four but to everyone.

_We are having an awesome time in our private paradise, things couldn't be more perfect! We're glad to hear everything and everyone back home is as we'd expected it to be. Since we can't bring you all here, even though we hate the idea of leaving, we love you and miss you dum-dums way too much to stay. See you on the 15__th__. – Jake and Lil._

She sent the email and placed the phone on the desk to fully charge while Jake tied his shoes. He pulled on a wife-beater and leaped to wrap his arms around her.

"**Ready when you are"** he whispered, kissing her neck.

"**You're always ready"** she laughed

"**Mmm hmm"** he mumbled, trailing kisses down her shoulder

"**No, no, no"** she laughed, stepping away from him "**We start this and we won't leave"**

"**Fine with me" **he leaped for her but she grabbed her purse and made a run for it **"Oh, and I get to chase you too" **he laughed** "Even better"  
**

She was steps from the boat when Jake caught her. She shrieked in laughter when he threw her over his shoulder. When he began to run towards the house she began to kick and wiggle for him to put her down but he didn't seem to notice in the least.

"**Jake! Jake!" **she yelled for his attention** "Come on! Seriously, baby, we gotta go"**

"**No we don't"**

"**Yes, we do"** she laughed** "I'm starving and I asked them not to deliver food today"**

"**Why did you do that?" **he asked disappointedly while putting her down

"**Because we needed incentive to leave" **

"**We can call and say we changed our minds"** he smiled, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

Knowing his weakness, she pressed her body against his and tilted her head up to catch his eyes. With the bait in place, she gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes she could scheme.

"**I really wanna go to the main island"** she pouted "**Can we go, please?"**

He narrowed his eyes; very well aware of what she was doing**. **She kept the 'pretty please' face until he grunted in defeat, poorly trying to hold in a smile.** "You don't play fair" **he smirked "**You know I can't say no to that face" **she bit her lip, a bit mischievously** "And that's why you do it"**

"**I love you" **she said with a big cheesy smile.

"**I love you more, you tricky little witch"**

….. ***** …..

The last two weeks of their honeymoon seemed to fly by. The main island was incredible. He and Lil went sightseeing, shopping and even went dancing and to Polynesian dinner shows a few times, but they spent most of the time snorkeling, jet skiing and hanging out at the beach of their island. Even though he missed everyone back home, he was sad to say goodbye to the paradise he'd called home for the first month of his marriage to his gorgeous Lil.

Going home was an ordeal in its own. They didn't have to worry about the house because Konah would be taking care of that. Lil packed and went over everything several times to make sure nothing was forgotten. After the fifteen minute boat ride to the main island of Bora Bora, Konah drove them to the airbase where they took a 45 minute flight to Tahiti. They had arrived at night and at night they were departing. The 8 ½ hour flight from Tahiti to Los Angeles departed at midnight. The big reclining seats of first class were comfortable enough to had a good night's sleep in and that's exactly what they did, sleep.

The Cullen plane was ready for them when they landed so they didn't have time to grab something to eat. Of course the all knowing pixie had ordered food to be ready for them, as soon as the plane took off he and Lil had their McDonalds breakfast. During their 3 hour flight to LaPush, Lil and Jake enjoyed their last few moments alone with hugs and kisses.

They were expecting to find a mob waiting for them but oddly enough the only ones at the airbase were Sam and a very wobbly Emily. Lil ran to Em's awaiting arms, Sam wrapped an arm around Jake's shoulders as the girls hugged.

"**Welcome back, brother"**

"**I missed you"** Lil exclaimed as she did her best to hug Emily **"Look at you, you look so pretty"**

"**Yeah right" **Em laughed, placing her hand of her huge belly **"Look at you, all tanned and glowing"**

"**The color suits you" **Sam added as Lil hugged him** "Your eyes glow a mile away"**

"**That has nothing to do with the tan"** Em laughed as she hugged Jake

"**Where is everybody?"**

"**At home"** Sam answered **"Waiting for you"**

San was driving Lil's hummer and as he helped Jake place the luggage in the back, Lil helped Em back into the front seat. Lil extended her hand to Sam for her keys but he shook his head. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders in a silent 'whatever' and was too happy to climb in the backseat with Jake. They talked about the honeymoon and caught up about what had being going on at home while they drove. Jake and Lil exchanged a look when they noticed they were driving past LaPush but didn't think much of it, they were probably heading to the Cullen house. Knowing Tink, she probably had some 'welcome home' party set up. They were caught by surprise when they reached the treaty line and Sam took a right into a small pebbled road.

"**Where are we going?"** Lil asked as they got deeper into the woods.

"**Little surprise"** Sam smirked

"**No"** Em corrected **"Big surprise"**

Jake opened his window and was instantly hit with the smell of burning charcoal and grilling meat. It was nice but totally out of place, everyone knew there was nothing in that neck of the woods but trees and a small creek.

"**A bbq?"** Jake asked **"Out here?"  
**

"**I told Alice"** Em laughed **"Hiding the smell of food from a werewolf is like trying to cover up the sun with a finger, impossible"**

By that time they were almost two miles in and before he could question the smiling pair in the front seat, he heard Lil gasp. In front of them, like a wooden mirage was a house. The small road turned into a huge driveway that Sam parked in. As they got out with mouth wide open, they admired the enormous house that looked like a luxurious, state of the art, 2 story cabin made from redwood with a double peek green shingled roof. Ninety percent of the front was made out of windows of various sizes and shapes, the entire second story had a fenced patio with staircases at either end. The house was perfect mixture of the three houses they knew best, Jake's, Lil's and the Cullen's. It was awesome.

Vampire and werewolf senses were too acute. The moment they got off Lil's car, the entire mob they had expected at the airbase, came running out. Everybody waited for Sam and Em to walk them in, but Emmett never waited for anything, with a huge cheesy smile, he leaped from the balcony and landed inches from Jake and Lil, only to throw his arms around them.

"**I missed you guys"** he admitted **"Things are just not the same without you two"**

"**We missed you too" **Lil laughed as they returned the hug.

By the time they peeled Emmett off them, Jess had his arms around Lil, not saying a word but kissing his sister's forehead was enough to say what he was feeling. They were immediately encircled by their friends and family, taking them a few minutes to hug everyone.

Tink was the last in line, after they thanked her for the wonderful honeymoon she had planned out, and she admitted how much she missed them, she smiled at them like a kid with a huge secret.

"**So?"** she beamed, turning to the wooden mirage **"How do you like your house?"**

"**Our house?" **Jake and Lil chorused

"**We looked at every house within a hundred mile radius"** Tink explained** "But none of them were…you"** she complained **"So, we made one" **she shrugged as if she were talking about making a cake

"**Carlisle and Edward took care of all the permits"** Esme smiled **"The house and the land is yours"**

"**It's precisely at the halfway point between LaPush and Forks"** Edward added **"The treaty line"**

"**Esme designed the house" **Bells smiled

"**Isn't it pretty**?" Nessie asked enthusiastically

"**It's awesome" **Jake smiled

"**I took the modern from Lily's house, the woodsy, earthy feel from Jake's and the openness of the windows you both loved from our house**" Esme said happily

"**It's beautiful" **Lil sighed

"**Emmett enjoyed plowing down the trees a lot more than she should've"** Blondie smirked

"**All us males, vampire and werewolf, did the building"** Jasper smiled, the wolves swelled their chests in pride of the worked they'd done.

"**I decorated" **Tink beamed proudly but Blondie faked a cough** "Well, Rose decorated a certain room… that oddly enough is for Jake"**

Jake turned to Blondie in disbelief, she smiled and winked at him which shocked the hell out of him and caused everyone to laugh**.**

"**Wait till you see it, bro" **Quil exclaimed

"**Us girls helped with the decorating and tried to keep the pixie from going too overboard" **Leah added.

"**I didn't get to help"** Seth said with disappointment **"My job was to keep Maggie distracted"**

"**But with a chaperone at all times" **Maggie complained

"**So you did help"** Lil smiled** "Just in a different way"**

"**We couldn't let her know" **Tink explained **"Shorty would have told Lil and ruin the surprise"**

"**Shorty?" **Maggie snorted with indignation **"The pot calling the kettle black"**

"**Alright, alright"** Paul rolled his eyes **"Don't throw your tantrum, Billy is dying to see them and they still have to see the inside of the house"**

"**Where is Billy?"** Lil asked before he could

"**Grilling steaks in the back" **Rachel answered** "But he knew this was gonna take a bit"**

"**Time to see your house" **Tink beamed as she pulled Jake and Lil, shooing everyone to the backyard. She stopped when she got to the front door. She did a few small head jerks but when Jake didn't catch on, she whispered **"Threshold"**

'Duh' Tink said with her eyes but Lil was too excited to notice. She giggled as Jake scooped her up in his arms and carried her over their house's threshold. Their house, their home, wow, it was so weird to even think it much less wrap his mind around it. Tink pretended to look around as Lil and Jake lost themselves in a kiss but after a short moment, her little foot tapping away was a silent 'come on, move it'.

She began the tour as soon as Lil's foot touched the plush beige carpeting that covered wall to wall. The entire house had the same neutral, warm beige motive with wooden or brown furniture. First stop was the living room, big plush brown and tan couches, wooden curio hanging, filled with wedding pics, pics of the group taken throughout the two years and lots of little knickknacks taken from Jake and Lil's rooms. In the corner was an angled fireplace with a big flat screen hanging over it and there were plenty of small tables with flowers and various other thingies scattered skillfully through the room. The room had lamps and plenty of overhead lights but during the day none were needed thanks to the big windows and sliding glass door.

Next stop was the dining room, which also had the dining room which could look small due to the giant wooden table that was made for twenty. Tink had a table custom made to fit all of those who actually ate. The setting and decorations were simple for Tink's taste but she knew Lil would love it. The kitchen was enormous, they could probably fit Jake's entire house in there. It had another table, breakfast nook with stools, wine cellar, huge fridge that looked like a large wooden door, plenty of space and a door to the outside.

"**You need the space here" **Tink giggled as Jake and Lil 'ooh'ed and ah'ed'** "Since this will probably be the meeting place for the wolves"**

The last stop in the first floor was especially for Lil. Tink had made her an office that would be Lil's private spot. The room was in the same color scheme as the rest of the house but with a lot more vivid colors to decorate. A glass desk had a pc, there was showcase shelf filled with books and little things from Lil's old room and of course there were bookcases filled with her books, cds and DVDs. She had chairs to sit in, a flat screen, a fireplace, and a couch/bed space in the corner where she could hang out and read or take a nap in.

"**I love it"** Lil smiled

"**We knew you would"** Tink beamed **"We know you're gonna finish school so you need your space to work and study and take care of business" **then she laughed and gave Jake a look** "Plus you also need a little girly hideaway from all the testosterone you are surrounded by day in and day out" **

Upstairs she rushed through the guest room, which was very elegant in the same neutral color scheme but quite basic, two full beds, a couple of wooden tables, some flowers, a chair, a drawer, flat screen tv, a few lamps and a few pictures on the wall. The guest bathroom was just as basic, all white with golden décor. She then zoomed by a locked room which she claimed she was still working on and should remain locked. Jake and Lil shared a look that clearly meant 'don't wanna go there, let's just keep going'.

Of course Tink's overdramatic entrance was to the master bedroom. The bedroom was simple yet elegant, warm and inviting. Perfect for Lil and Jake. One fourth of the room consisted of roman windows that went almost from floor to ceiling, in the middle was a door that did and exited to the balcony. There was a love seat in the corner that matched the huge bed and all the bronze colored furniture and across from the bed hung a huge flat screen in a bronze frame. Lil and Jake eyed the bed; it was the biggest bed they'd ever seen.

"**Finding a bed for mister seven feet was the hardest" **Tink explained** "I finally had to custom order that too"**

The master bathroom was about the same size of the bedroom. The whirlpool bath had a decorative frosted window beside it, there was a walk in shower for two with enough shower heads for a car wash and it had a steam bath feature. The his and hers sinks were all marble, there was a vanity, a few overhead chandeliers and a large ottoman to sit and chill if you wanted to.

To no one's surprise, Tink had gone crazy with the closet. It was not a walk-in closet; it was an entire room closet. Drawers upon drawers of undergarments, racks upon racks of shoes and row after row of clothes. Thanks to the little pixie, Lil and Jake had their own mall. After giving them a brief 'this is where this is' she urged them outside for Jake's surprise. _Another one?_

As Tink had suspected, Blondie and Emmett were waiting for them outside a garage door. With a big cheesy smile Emmett gave Jake the clicker to open it. His heart stopped. It was the ultimate garage he always dreamed of. Checkered floor with a red outline, a metal rack with tools hanging from it and black cabinets filled with everything you could possibly need or imagine to fix cars. There was even a black fridge filled with drinks and snacks and on the middle wall hung a banner with his tribe symbol. At first he was frozen solid, unable to move or talk. Then he realized it was the one place Blondie had designed and stocked, for him, without a word he gave her a hug, which she returned. The quickly backed off when they realized Lil, Tink and Emmett were staring with 'aw' looks.

The large attachment in the back couldn't possibly be the garage since they'd just been in it. Never in a million years would they have guessed it was an indoor pool. The roof and two of the four walls surrounding it were glass but fortunately Tink did think of everything and they would frost with a flip of a switch for some 'privacy'. The house was far more than they could ever imagine.

"**There's more" **Tink announced **"The pack's second favorite part of the house"**

No need to mention what the first was since everyone already knew, the kitchen. Up the stairs, above Jake's garage was the backyard patio. It was included as part of the house but detached from it as well, roofed for the rain but open to the woods. It had a brick fireplace for the winter time, several lounging chairs and picnic tables, a cooler and fridge and a large bbq pit, where Jake's dad was grilling.

After the hugs and kisses his dad got from Lil, he had a smile from ear to ear when he gave Jake a tight embrace.

"**Just like our wedding and just like our honeymoon, this house is absolutely perfect and so much more than we could've ever expected"** Lil wept

"**We could never thank you all enough"** Jake finished for her** "We have the best family in the world"**

"**We love you guys"** she cried

"**After everything you have done for us and everything you have brought into our lives" **Doc said

"**This is just a tiny 'thank you'" **Esme continued

"**That's what family's for"** Bella smiled, words that Lil had used millions of times.

The rest of the afternoon was spent as the loving family they were, eating, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Motu Tane was the most gorgeous place in the world and they would never forget it, but home was home, and nowhere else in the world would they ever receive more love.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

FOR PICS OF THE WEDDING, THE HONEYMOON AND JAKE AND LILY'S NEW HOUSE, GO TO **WWW. ****PHOTOBUCKET .COM **AND LOOK UP **JAKES_LILY** UNDER PEOPLE


	5. Chapter 5

*** SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, HAD A LOT GOING ON THIS PAST WEEK. PLZ PLZ PLZ COMMENT AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE **PICS **OF THE **WEDDING, HONEYMOON, HOUSE **AND** CHARACTERS** AT **WWW. PHOTOBUCKET .COM** AND SEARCH FOR **JAKES_LILY** UNDER PEOPLE ***

**Chapter – 5**

None of the guys were too thrilled about guy night Not that watching testosterone filled movies and goofing around at Jess's house wasn't fun, it's just that holding your girl is always more fun. Arguing wouldn't do them any good, the girls demanded a girl's night, which probably meant they had something to talk about and they obviously felt it was something the guys had no business listening to. With Maggie's graduation just a month away, Jake was pretty sure that was one of the issues that needed discussion.

The guys had made several attempts to talk to Seth about the possibility of Maggie leaving for college but he refused to talk about it and changed the subject everytime. From what Lil had said, the girls hadn't had better luck with Maggie. Jake was willing to bet that this 'girl's night out' was code for 'we're tying Maggie down and making her talk'.

Leah, Maggie and Nicky took off to Jake and Lil's house as soon as the guys began to arrive at Jess's house. Soon after they began to watch movies and the wolves began to eat everything in sight.

….. ***** …..

Lily was worried about Maggie. School's end was a month away and she refused to talk about the graduation, much less her plans afterwards. Alice had been keeping an 'eye' on her but from the looks of things Mags couldn't come up with a decision; she constantly changed her mind between options. It was time to sit her down and lay things out, even if that meant tying her down.

The girls had prearranged everything. Maggie would be expecting to be hammered with questions as soon as she walked through the door. To her surprise, they wouldn't do that, instead they would hang out and talk about everything and anything else, let her get comfortable. Once she put her guard down, then they would hammer her.

Emily was not moving around much anymore so Kim, Rachel and Bella, who took Nessie for a play date with Claire, were with her while Rosalie and Alice joined Leah, Nicky and Lily for the Maggie interrogation. They gathered in the living room and as they gathered all the munchies necessary, Lily decided to inquire Alice about the mysterious not-finished locked room upstairs.

"**Alice, when exactly is that room upstairs gonna be ready?"**

"**Soon"** she answered dismissively before going on to talk to Nicky about something

"**How can you finish it soon if you haven't worked on it?"**

Alice mumbled something along the lines of **"I'm waiting on something**" and then quickly played 'Ghosts'.

Lily, Nicky, Maggie and Leah ate the Chinese food Rose and Alice had ordered them and then had a good cry with 'Ghosts'. After that Rose and Alice laughed along with them with 'Sixteen Candles'. They talked about clothes, shoes, music and soon taking a quick trip to Seattle for some shopping. As planned, Nicky insisted on smores and the girls moved out to the patio to use the fireplace and continue their chatting. Nothing gets a girl more comfortable and chatty than chocolate.

They enjoyed the gooey, chocolaty goodness as they complained about the guys and laughed about the way they tricked them into thinking they called the shots. With a quick look, the girls got into position, Leah, Alice and Rosalie sat nonchalantly, blocking the windows while Lily and Nicky sat on either side of Mags, all ready to grab her in case she tried to make a run for it.

"**So how's school, Nicky?"** Alice asked, instantly causing Maggie to stiffen.

"**Good, studying has never been my thing"** she rolled her eyes** "But I like my classes"**

"**You're glad you're done, Lil?"** Rosalie smiled

"**Yup"** she smiled. Due to missed school Lily didn't get her Associates in June like planned, but she made up the work and received her degree in December. She would use her degree to run Jake and Embry's bike shop but in the meantime, thanks to her education, she'd been working tutoring kids at the revs' junior high and high schools.**"It's a nice feeling"**

"**You plan of going for your bachelors?" **Leah asked

"**I don't know"** Lily answered honestly** "Maybe later on, I mean I'm still a year ahead of the game so I can take a couple years off"**

"**What about you, Maggie?" **Leah asked** "What are you doing in the fall?"**

"**I'm gonna get something to drink" **Mags said, ignoring Leah and trying to run off.

Nicky grabbed her arm and slammed her butt down on the floor with a pull, and Lily threw a water bottle on her lap** "Fall?" **Nicky asked **"What is the plan, Mags?"**

Maggie looked around and sighed, she knew she wasn't leaving the room without giving them an answer.

"**College"** she shrugged **"Like Lil, I'm gonna take online courses"**

Lily and Nicky shared a look; they knew there was a lot more Maggie wasn't telling them.

"**Online courses?" **Nicky asked in disbelief **"Is that what you really wanna do?"**

"**No!" **Alice jumped in** "Like I told Lil, she hasn't made a decision, she keeps changing her mind"**

"**You have'r keeping tabs on me?" **Maggie snapped accusingly at Lily.

"**Damn right! I love you, I worry about you and if you won't talk to me then I'm gonna get in your head one way or another"**

Mags was gonna say something but Nick interrupted "**You can throw tantrums later, right now is time to spill! What's really going on?"**

"**You guys promise to not tell anyone?" **The five cocked brows she received were a 'you really have to ask?'**"Ok, ok" **

For the longest time, Mags stared at the floor, taking deep breaths while everyone waited for her to talk. Nicky, who never had much patience, was the first to snap.

"**Spill it already!"**

"**I got accepted into Julliard"** Mags blurted, making it sound like "Igotacceptedintojulliard"

The gasp was communal and the cheers and congratulation soon followed but Lily stopped when she noticed Maggie was quietly staring at the floor.

"**Why aren't we saying 'yeah' and jumping up and down?"** Nicky asked

"**Seth"** Lil answered as Alice said **"She's not sure about going"**

"**You have to go" **Leah stated

"**It's a once in a lifetime opportunity"** Rosalie added** "Why on earth would you throw it away?"  
**

"**You've been dreaming about this since you were old enough to walk, Mags"**

"**She didn't say she's not going"** Alice stated **"She's just not decided yet"**

And that's exactly what was in her eyes, indecision. They all could tell that deep down Maggie wanted to go, but there was one huge problem with that, Seth. Her leaving would be hell to him and she didn't wanna put him through that, but Lily knew that if she didn't go neither of them would be happy. Maggie would be sad for giving up her dream and it would crush Seth to know he was the reason for it. Leah spoke as if she was reading Lily's mind.

"**Seth would never allow you to give up your dream for him"  
**

"**Listen to her" **Nick nodded

"**The love and devotion for an imprintee is immeasurable" **Leah went on** "So much that the imprintee's happiness and wellbeing is more important than their own. If this is important to you, then it as important if not more to Seth"**

"**Jake doesn't mind Lily staying" **Maggie argued

"**Whoa, whoa, hold up!" **Lily exclaimed **"My decision not to go away to college was made **_**way**_** before Jake came into my life"**

"**You were gonna do online courses for two years, until Jess went himself" **Maggie argued** "But Jess is almost done with his freshman year and here you are"**

"**Plans change" **Nicky snapped** "I know for damn sure, Lil is exactly where she wants to be"**

Lil shifted her legs so she was facing Maggie directly.** "If I had made the decision to leave, Jake would've backed me up 100% cause that's how much he loves me. I, decided to stay. I had you to look after, I had all the wedding plans to take care of, and bottom line is, I didn't wanna leave" **she moved her arms, gesturing the girls surrounding them **"I didn't wanna be away from all the people I love. I'm not gonna say Jake wasn't a huge reason for staying cause I would be lying, but he wasn't the only reason"**

"**Is Seth the only reason why you don't wanna leave?"** Leah asked

Maggie didn't answer, but by the way she stared at the floor and bit her lip nervously, it was a big fat 'yes'.

"**If you don't do this, the 'what if' is gonna eat at you"** Alice said

"**And eventually cause you to resent Seth"** Rosalie added "Even if it isn't the kid who's stopping you"

"**I know as well as you that you're dying to go, sis"**

"**Go"** Lily stated **"It's been your dream, go after it. If you go and decide it's not anymore or that it's not for you, come back. But don't spend the rest of your life wondering what could've happened"**

"**Trust me" **Nicky chuckled **"It'll take a lot of emails, texts, phone calls and weekend trips. But you can make it work with Seth. If, I can make it work with Embry and we're not even imprinted, you can"**

"**How do you think Seth will take it?"**

"**So are we going to Julliard?"** Alice smiled

"**We're going to Julliard"** Mags nodded causing an explosion of squeals and jumping in circles.

….. ***** …..

After the second movie filled with explosions and gun slapping, the guys decided they weren't in the mood for a third. They wolves had eaten just about everything in Jess's fridge, something that caused Jake to smile as he thought of the fit Leah and Maggie would throw when they opened it. Edward claimed the pups were dying to play video games so the vamps and older wolves (Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil and Embry) left them to that and clustered around the kitchen.

"**There've been a few mysterious disappearances in Denali"** Edward stated, catching everyone's attention **"Tania called Carlisle this morning"** he went on **"The scent is of only one but they can't catch it"**

"**She thinks it is either a loose newborn or an out of control nomad"** Jasper added

"**She taught we might have a better chance tracking it"** Emmett smiled **"We figured that since you guys haven't seen much action lately, maybe you might wanna have some fun"**

Much action? They hadn't even caught a trail of bloodsucker since the Volturi fiasco. From the smiles all around, they liked the plan.

"**Going leech hunting in Denali?"** Paul smiled deviously

"**We're in"** Jake and Sam chorused

They quickly made plans to fly out the following afternoon. Doc and the girl vamps were staying behind as well as the pups, just in case anything went down. It was funny but they were so excited it would seem they were going to Disneyworld; then again to vamps and wolves a good fight was better than any theme park.

"**I don't know about you"** Paul said **"But I think we gave the girls enough time"**

"**All of us think the same thing"** Edward smiled

"**I say we all head out to our girls"** Sam added

"**Seth!"** Jake called out **"We're heading to my house for our girls, you coming?"**

"**Right behind you" **he smiled, appearing in the kitchen in a leap

"**I'll get Bella and Nessie and join you in a few minutes"** Edward said as they all ran out.

….. ***** …..

The girls were laughing as they laid on the floor, side by side, hair dangling from the edge of the patio as they looked up at the stars. They had shared secrets they probably thought they would ever say out loud much less to an entire group.

"**I can't believe you smoked, Lil"** Rosalie shook her head

"**I was young" **she defended herself** "And it was only when I was really stressed with all my mom issues**. **My last cigarette was like 3 years ago, with Nick, who by the way still smokes every once in a while"**

"**Way to take me down with you"** she complained causing another round of laughter.

"**Do you guys ever wonder what would've happened if Lil never moved here**?" Mags asked

"**Edward and Jake would still be trying to kill each other"** Rosalie smirked

"**Or would've done so already" **Alice giggled

"**Nah"** Leah laughed **"Jake was a huge pain in the ass, we would've gotten fed up and beaten Edward to it"**

"**Do you ever wish you had a normal life?"** Alice asked

"**Hell no"** Nicky laughed

"**We were never normal"** Lily added **"Deep down, we always knew we were different"**

"**Yeah"** Maggie nodded **"Even before we knew what we were"**

"**I think I speak for all of us when I say this is normal"** Lily smiled **"We were grey beings living in a black and white world and now we are with our own kind"**

"**I couldn't put it better myself" **Maggie nodded

"**I wouldn't change a thing"** Lily stated** "I love my life. I love who I am, where I am, who I'm with and who I'm surrounded by"**

"**Me too" **Nicky and Maggie chorused in agreement.

"**You never came, you never met us"** Leah said **"What would you be doing?"**

"**Ooh" **Nicky frowned** "No Embry, no Jake, and no Seth?"**

"**NYU"** Lily nodded with a big smiled

"**Hell yeah!"** Nicky smiled** "We'd be taking over the big apple"**

"**Manhattan condo" **Maggie smiled

"**Clubbing every weekend" **Lily added

"**Hooking up with all the hotties"** Nicky added

"**Shopping in 5****th**** avenue"** Lily smiled

"**Summers in Europe"** Maggie wiggled her brows

"**A little modeling on the side**" Lily, Maggie and Nicky chorused before they laughed in unison.

"**Did you have all this planned out?"** Leah laughed

"**Yeah"** they answered in unison, causing more giggles.

"**That's what we always dreamt of doing"** Lily added

"**Sounds fun"** Leah was saying when loud howls of distress filled the night air.

"**What was that?"** Nicky asked as they all jumped in alert.

Lily would know Jake's howl anywhere. **"Jake and who else?" **she asked Leah

"**Embry and Seth"**

Without another word Lily jumped out the window and ran in the direction of Jake's scent. Leah was right behind her with Nicky and Alice, Rosalie with Maggie on her back, a few steps behind. A few yards into the woods she was stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"**What's wrong?"** Lily asked them frantically** "What happened?"**

"**Calm down, Lil" **Emmett said, grabbing her arms to keep her from running

"**Is someone hurt?"** Maggie asked just as frantic while Nicky asked **"Why did they howl?"**

"**Why did they run?"** Leah asked calmly

"**They're upset"** Edward stated as he ran up with Bella and Nessie. One look at the wtf faces he got from the trio had him responding **"They overheard your conversation"**

Maggie was still confused but Lily and Nicky instantly knew.

"**They didn't hear the whole conversation"**

Then Edward said the words that Lily knew were floating in Nick's head too but neither could say out loud. Something that even though was completely untrue made them flinch because they knew the thought had caused the guys much pain.

"**They think you're better off without them"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter – 6**

There the group stood still for what seemed forever, allowing the girls to process everything. A part of Lily was saddened that the guys felt the way they did. How could anyone be better off without their other half of their soul? But after thinking it through, anger began to ferment. How could the idiots not know what they felt for them? After everything they'd been though? Rosalie and Alice's grumble of annoyance is what brought everything back to the present.

"**Morons"** Rosalie rolled her eyes **"Insecure moronic children"**

"**What did they hear?"** Alice asked they boys

"**We got within hearing range when Leah asked what they would be doing if they never came"** Jasper answered then turned to Lily** "In their defense, it did sound like your lives would have be much better off"**

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Emmett, who was still holding her arms, was the first to feel her anger. His eyes widened for a split second before he locked his arms around her in a steel tight embrace, holding her back as Edward pulled Jasper back while the earth shock and a gush of wind swept through them.

"**That's because you didn't hear the beginning of the conversation!"** she yelled **"You didn't hear us say we loved our lives! You didn't hear us say we wouldn't change a thing! You didn't hear any of that! **She was so angry and frustrated; tears began to escape her eyes as she melted into Emmett's embrace. When she looked up she noticed the looks she was getting were not scared or upset, they were understanding. As if that didn't make her feel bad enough, she felt horrible when she noticed Bella was shielding Nessie from the gush of wind still swirling around them. **"I'm so sorry" **she whispered to Nessie, who seemed to be completely fascinated by the rain of leaves.

"**She isn't afraid"** Edward assured** "She knows you would never cause her any harm. On the contrary"**

"**It's so pretty"** she giggled

"**See?"** he smiled

"**Lil needs to calm down, take her home"** Alice instructed "**I have some wolves to set straight"**

"**I'll go with you"** Bella added as she handed Nessie to Rosalie **"Jake needs a good kick in the butt"**

"**What are best friends for?"** Leah chucked **"And big sisters, which is why I'm going too"**

Without giving her a chance to say anything, Emmett threw Lily over his shoulder and ran to the house. He sat her on the couch and while everyone joined them, watched her like a bomb about to blow at any given moment.

"**Nessie and I will be in Lily's office watching some cartoons**" Rosalie stated before zooming out.

Lily, turned to Maggie and Nicky, who stood a few feet away with arms crossed across their chest. The look they shared clearly read 'we are pissed'. She understood the feeling. It was then Lily noticed Edward and Jasper were sticking close to them, for a split second she wondered why but then she realized Emmett was doing the same thing with her, hands glued on her knees, ready to grab her at the slightest indication of another meltdown. Even as mad as she felt she couldn't help but find it humorous.

"**I'm fine, Emmett"** she laughed **"Besides, you couldn't hold me back if I didn't want you to"**

"**I know" **he shrugged with his usual big grin **"But it'll at least give my man a few seconds to run"**

"**Can I say something to you girls?"** Edward asked too politely. Maggie and Nicky turned to Lily, who nodded, asking him to go on** "Don't be too hard on them" **he pleaded** "I speak from experience when I say it is unbearably painful to think the person you love more than your own life would be much better off without you" **he held his hand up to stop the arguing that was about to burst **"Like Bella for me, they see you girls as being from a completely different world than their own. I usually don't like to use my gift to intrude in other's lives but I feel it's necessary at the moment"** Mags and Nick walked over and sat on the couch beside Lily. Edward sat on the coffee table beside Emmett and placed his elbows on his knees as he looked at them** "Up until the moment you arrived here, your lives were night and day. You grew up in a big city surrounded by wealth and luxury, they know girls like you go on shopping sprees, vacation in Europe, graduate from ivy leagues and marry pre-meds" **he smiled

"**Which is precisely what we were talking about" **Maggie whispered

"**What they **_**did**_** hear validated their assumptions" **Nick nodded

"**It doesn't make sense to them that you're in a nothing little town like LaPush, throwing your lives away by tying yourselves to huge dogs" **he held his hands up in a defensive pose** "Their words, not mine"**

Lily sighed and leaned her head back against the cushions. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out how to deal with the dorks they loved so much.

"**Please don't kill them" **Emmet blurted out.

The comment was a little random, even for Emmett, but when she sat up to look at him, she knew the reason for it. Alice, Leah and Bella ran in, obviously the guys were right behind them. Without needing to ask, Nicky and Mags stood up and stood on either side of Jasper.

"**If you feel we're about to attack, chill us out, ok?"** Nick asked Jasper

"**Will do"** he smiled

Edward stood up and walked to wrap his arms around Bella, Alice walked into Jasper's arms and Leah sat on one of the chairs.

"**We had a little talk with them"** Alice stated

"**We told the whole conversation"** Leah said **"How you really feel"**

"**But I think they still need to hear it from you"** Bella added

Lily planted her gaze on Emmett but he stared back in a silent 'I'm not moving'. 'Whatever' Lily thought as she rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the coffee table, taking the spot Edward had. Without looking at them, she pointed to the couch.

"**Sit"**

"**We rather stand"** Seth said in a raspy whisper

"**Did she ask you?"** Leah snapped **"She said SIT"**

Like little boys who had been scolded for behaving badly in class, Jake, Embry and Seth sat on the couch and looked at the floor. A part of Lily wanted to laugh but of course she wouldn't.

"**I never thought there would be a need to have this conversation"** Lily began **"The mere fact that it's needed, really ticks me off. So, listen up cause this is the one and only time I'm ever gonna address this issue" **The guys all looked up at her and the entire room went dead quiet** "First of all, you three" **she said pointing at them** "Should know better than anyone, that there's nothing ANYONE can say or do to make us do something or keep us from doing what we wanna do. Once our mind is set on something, there's no turning back and you know it" **they nodded silently** "You" **she pointed to Seth** "There's a long conversation waiting for you and Mags. What I**_** can**_** tell you is that if she didn't wanna be here, she wouldn't be. She could've gone back to Cali as planned and gone on with her life without giving you or any of this a second thought, if that's what she wanted"**

"**Maybe you and Seth should talk now?" **Leah suggested Mags, who nodded and with a head jerk told Seth to follow her out the door. He did.

"**You" **Lily pointed to Embry** "Throughout her life Nick has been 'my way or the highway'. She does what she wants, when she wants and no one on earth could stop her, ever. It's no secret she's had many, many boyfriends, but this is the first time she has ever tried to make a relationship work. That proves to me and should prove to you, just how much she cares about you"** Lily smiled knowing Nicky was turning bright red **"She loves you, even if she can't said it out loud. The fact that she's texting you and emailing you on a daily basis and is here every weekend spending time with you is louder than any 'I love you' she could ever yell"**

Embry looked over at Nicky, she didn't say anything but whatever gesture she did caused him to go over and hug her.

**"And you!" **Lily snapped at Jake** "Seriously? You still don't know? I asked you to turn my one and only brother into a werewolf, I tossed my safety aside to make sure you had yours, I fought side by side with you against a crazed army of newborns, I got was bitten by a vampire, twice, I stood face to face with a deadly vampire mafia and you still don't know that you mean more to me than my own life? You still don't understand that this is where I wanna be, where I belong?" **Lily was now standing, looking down at him and practically yelling. She felt her body tremble but soon felt Jasper's calm and patience wash over her. She accepted it willingly and took a deep breath as she squatted to be face to face with Jake** "I was designed for you, remember?" **she whispered, causing him to smile as he remember the words he once told her. She smiled back and took his hands** "My destiny has always been to love you and be by your side. Here on in Timbuktu, wherever you are is where I belong and where I wanna be because you are my happiness"**

"**God I love you" **he smiled.

With a gently pull she was on his lap, his soft blazing lips on hers, the entire world melting away.

"**Aw"** Alice whispered

Lily was gonna pull away but Jake pulled her closer and she was more than happy to oblige.

"**You go ahead"** Emmett laughed sarcastically **"It's not like we're here or anything"**

Suddenly Lily was airborne as Jake stood up with her in his arms. **"Yeah, time to leave" **she heard Rosalie say as Jake leaped across the living room.

"**Bye-bye"** Nessie's little voice giggled

"**Do not worry"** Jasper called up the stairs** "We know they way out"**

With a door slam, Jake and Lily were left alone. Howling boomed through the woods for hours…

….. ***** …..

Jake had begun to feel a bit dizzy and queasy during the flight to Denali but he suppressed it and blamed it on the excitement of the hunt, especially since it all went away the moment they landed in Alaska.

Tania and her family were more than welcoming, giving the wolves' rooms to rest in and plenty of food, even though their plan was to hit the woods and remain there until they were vamp-free (from the bad ones).

The hunt was thrilling and ended too soon for their taste, but it was good to know humans were once again safe from vampire attacks. They would've flown back that same night but Tania wouldn't allow it. After a dinner fit for kings, the wolves went to bed for a good night's sleep as the vamps went on a hunting trip of their own.

It wasn't the shining sun that woke Jake but the whirl of nausea that attacked him. He tried to run to the bathroom but dizziness overtook him had him almost landing on his face. For once he was thankful for Edward's mind reading; he was there just in time to catch him.

"**Thanks"** Jake mumbled, doing his best to not blow chunks all over the bloodsucker.

"**No problem. And I appreciate that"** Edward smiled reading his thoughts as he guided him to the restroom.

Nothing seemed to help with the nausea. Not the cold shower, the seven-up, or alka-seltzer he was given. Jake spent the entire flight home in the restroom.

…**.. ***** …..**

It was so obvious Leah and the pups were in charge of watching over the girls in LaPush while Rosalie, Alice and Bella babysat Lily. Rather than trying to fight it, they just went with the flow, much easier. Knowing Lil's house would be the guy's first stop, all the girls gathered there. Nicky was pacing back and forth, hoping she could see Embry before she had to drive back to Seattle.

"**They're coming"** Rosalie and Alice chorused

Lily, Nicky and Mags raced out as the rest helped Emily wobble out the door. Emmett was the first to emerge from the trees. With a huge smile he gave Lily a huge bear hug, twirling her around as usual, only he stopped mid twirl and moved back.

"**You smell funny"** he frowned, taking another whiff of her

"**Excuse me?"** Lily asked a bit offended.

"**What's up?"** everyone asked

"**She smells funny"** Emmett answered promptly

Paul quickly rushed over and inhaled deeply **"Bloodsucker's right"** he nodded **"She does"**

That only caused for Lily to be surrounded by the guys as they took deep inhales of her scent, mumbling amongst themselves. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to the girls.

"**I did not just get sniffed!" **

"**Yup"** Nicky laughed **"Afraid so"**

"**I don't smell anything" **Alice argued** "And we've been with her for days"**

"**That might be why" **Edward explained** "Her house is overloaded with her scent"**

"**How could you not smell that?" **Emmett exclaimed

Alice grunted in annoyance and dashed out.

"**Are we having an in-depth conversation about the way Lily smells?" **Maggie complained

Alice zoomed back and took a long whiff of Lily's hair

"**Oh my god, it's true! She does smell different!"**

"**Her scent is twice as strong" **Jasper noted** "But a with a touch of animal"**

"**A touch of werewolf" **Sam corrected

"**It is mating season" **Nicky smiled deviously

"**Stop sniffing me!"** Lily stomped her foot

"**Yes, please do"** Maggie nodded **"It's getting a little weird"**

"**Ok"** Nicky laughed **"Change of subject, where's Jake?"**

Lily looked around, Jake was nowhere in sight. That's when she noticed the guys were looking everywhere else but at her. It was Edward who spoke before she beat the words out of them.

"**He's with Carlisle"**

Lily took off without a word. She could hear several of them behind her. The girls were making the questions.

"**Did something happen?" "Is he ok?" "Did he get injured?" "What happened?"  
**

"**He's ok, Lil!"** Paul yelled out** "He's just pucking his gut out!"**

….. ***** …..

The Doc dosed Jake up with several anti-nausea shots, hoping his eternal fever wouldn't burn them up right away. Esme immediately went into mother/nurse mode, giving Jake sips of Gatorade and bites of saltine crackers. He was no longer dizzy and the nausea seemed to slowly cease. It was a good thing because the doc couldn't find anything wrong with him. If he was a normal human they could blame it all on a stomach bug but werewolves didn't get sick, a flu that would take a human out for days would be nothing but a 10 minute runny nose to them. Jake knew the doc was a bit worried but pretended not to be. He took plenty of blood to analyze, even though he claimed he didn't 'smell' anything wrong with it.

Jake closed his eyes and was drifting into sleep when the commotion woke him up. A minute later it busted through the door. Lil ran to kneel at his side, taking his hand in hers, werewolves and vamps right behind her, carrying humans and witches.

"**Edward ratted you out"** Emmett accused, pointing at the bloodsucker.

"**Sorry, Jacob"** Edward smirked **"But I am quite fond of my limbs"**

**"Is he ok?" **Lil asked before Jake could say it was ok.

Everyone turned to the doc but he was staring at Lil, completely unaware everyone was waiting for him to answer. Lil looked like she was about to go crazy so Jake answered her instead.

**"I'm fine"**

"**Yes, he is"** Doc finally spoke **"He just needs plenty of fluids for rehydration and some rest"**

"**See?" **Jake smiled at her** "No need to worry"**

"**Don't scare me like that" **she exhaled

"**Lily?"** Doc addressed her **"Can I talk to you for a minute?**

"**Sure" **

" **Privately?"**

Jake wasn't the only who noticed Edward's reaction as Lil walked out the door with Doc**.**

"**What's with the smirk?" **Maggie asked

The bloodsucker's smile widened** "Nada"**

"**Ah ha"** Nicky cocked her brow **"Riiight"**

"**Damn mind reading vamps" **Maggie mumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

Jake frowned when he noticed he couldn't hear Lil or the Doc. He turned to Emmett who shook his head, meaning he couldn't hear either. When he got the same answer from Edward, he knew Lil was using a concealment spell. Well, the conversation couldn't get any more private than that. Jake was going nuts when Doc walked in, Lil inched right behind him.

"**Well?" **Jake asked** "Am I dying?"**

"**Of course not, honey" **Esme shook her head.

"**Maybe we shall give them some privacy" **Doc said, shooing everyone away

"**No" **Lil said, blocking thedoorway** "It's ok"**

Then she stood motionless for what seemed an eternity, and not just to Jake.

"**We're dying here" **Blondie complained** "Are you gonna tell us?"**

Lil locked her gorgeous eyes on Jake's**. "I'm pregnant"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter – 7**

"You're with child", Carlisle's words were still floating through her head. Even as she said the words out loud it felt as if she was hearing someone else say them. It was so weird to think of herself as a mother. Making the moment even more surreal was the uncommon silence of the group as they stared at her with mouths wide open. They were happily surprised, the smiles in their eyes said it, they were just speechless. Jake, Jake's reaction was a deafening thump that echoed through the woods as he hit the floor, hard.

It was exactly the reaction she was expecting, making it incredibly funny. Edward and Carlisle quickly ran to Jake's aid and Lily couldn't help but laugh. As they tried to revive the enormous werewolf that was her husband, she was completely overtaken by laughter, to the point she plopped on the floor, legs crossed Indian style and laughed so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks and her sides began to ache.

"**It was bound to happen"** Jasper shook his head **"She finally lost it"**

Of course his comment only made her laugh harder. Everyone stared as she lay on the tile floor, convulsing with laughter, tears pooling on the sides of her face. Rosalie and Alice walked to either side of her. Rosalie was near laughing herself but Alice frowned down at her.

"**Hysteria or joy?"**

"**Joy"** Lily stuttered do to the laughter

Rosalie laughed as Alice shrugged a silent 'oh, ok' and turned her attention to a still passed out Jake.

"**Yo, doctor fang"** Paul frowned **"I don't think it's good for her to be flopping around on the floor like that"**

Before Carlisle or anybody could say anything, Emmett scooped her up and sat her on the corner chaise. Emmett and Paul stood on either side of her, watching her like she was gonna fall apart.

"**I'm fine"** she said, finally free of her laughter attack. Noticing neither of them moved a muscle, Lily looked at Carlisle for some back up. Carlisle and Esme both smiled.

"**She's only but a few days along**" Carlisle explained patiently **"Her pregnancy tests won't even read positive for a couple of weeks"**

"**FYI, meatheads" **Rosalie scuffed** "That means she's not gonna melt or fall apart or anything so give her, her space"**

"**Exactly" **Lily nodded** "No babysitting! Nothing changes just cause I'm pregnant, everything will be exactly the same except for the little bump"**

"**With that daddy?" **Alice chuckled** "More like a huge bump"**

"**Yeah" **Jared laughed** "Just look at Em"**

"**But it's a beautiful bump"** Rosalie said before she could stop herself , tenderly caressing Emily's belly** "It's a miracle made possible by love"**

Rosalie was not a very emotional person at least not openly; reason why her completely involuntary comment shocked the hell out of all the guys. Lily and all the girls knew Rose's biggest dream had been to have a baby, dream that would never be realized. As a matter of fact that was the reason why she hated being a vampire, to her vampirism signalized death, her own death, death of humans to close to them and even creating other vampires meant more death walking. She was fated to live vicariously through others without ever experiencing motherhood first hand. Lily couldn't help but give her a sympathetic look but that only made her feel more uncomfortable so she went with taking the focus off of her.

"**Well even if it's a ginormous bump"** she patted her stomach, causing everyone to turn to her and Rose to give her a 'thank you' smile **"I will rock it with pride and style"**

"**I'm sure you will, honey" **Esme smiled

Somehow Esme's comment reminded the girls that there had yet to be any screaming and jumping up and down, which is what they rushed Lily to do. The guys covered their covered their ears as the girls celebrated the baby news. After a couple of minutes they guys took their turn congratulating Lily, giving her plenty of bear hugs, a few twirls and plenty of pats on her flat belly.

"**Can't wait to see what your witch-puppy will be like"** Quil laughed as he twirled her around.

"**None of that"** Alice scolded** "No witch or dog references"**

"**Lil's having a baby!"** Emmett growled for her

"**Yeah"** Paul agreed **"So enough with the twirling"**

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew the overprotectiveness was only gonna get worse. And they look Emily gave her only confirmed it. It was gonna be some very long nine months.

"**I can't believe my little brother's gonna be a daddy" **Rachel smiled

"**Speaking of little brother" **Nicky laughed** "Will Jake be joining us anytime soon?"**

"**A few seconds" **Alice answered. When everyone turned to her she shrugged **"What? It's getting easier to see the wolves, especially Jake and his pack"**

"**Side effect of spending so much time with them" **Jasper chuckled causing everyone to laugh.

"**Honey"** Esme said at the same time Carlisle called** "Lily"**

Jake was starting to come around, his eyes fluttering a bit but not quite open yet. The group gathered around the small sofa as Lily squatted down next to him to take his hand. The moment her hand touched his he opened his eyes searching for her. She smiled at him, doing her best not to start laughing again.

"**You ok?"**

He nodded slowly, probably not quite able to speak just yet. He looked around the room, then at Carlisle and Esme standing right behind Lily, the group a few steps further back and then returned his eyes to her.

"**Are we really….." **he whispered, unable to finish the sentence.

"**Having a baby?"** she smiled then nodded **"Yeah, we are"**

Lily was expecting him to faint, by the way Carlisle took a step forward, so was he. Instead Jake smiled as wide as the room. Next thing she knew she was in Jake's arms as he twirled her around the room. When he held her tight against his body, she knew what was coming. An ear-splitting howl boomed out his chest, shaking the entire house, causing the glass walls to rattle with the threat of shattering at any second.

"**Shhhh!"** she smacked his shoulders trying to stop him **"The walls, Jake" **

"**On it**" Nick's statement sounded like a whisper under the howling

Nicky closed her eyes and held out her hands as if she was holding the walls up, which in a sense, she was. The howling still boomed, the house still shook but the walls were silent and still, completely unaffected. When Jake finally stopped howling, she dropped her hands and exhaled in exhaustion.

"**I appreciate it, sweetie" **Esme smiled at her** "News of a baby is definitely worth replacing some windows but you saved me a lot of trouble"**

"**No problem" **Nicky shrugged

As the girls began to ramble about shopping trips, Jake threw Lily over his shoulder and made a run for it.

**"Where are you going?"** Maggie yelled out

"**Duh" **Nicky pushed her** "To celebrate, where else"**

"**Just remember you can't celebrate too hard, bro!"** Embry yelled out

Jake ignored the comments and the laughs that followed and concentrated on Lily and her giggles.

…**.. ***** …..**

The sky was the golden lilac of dawn and Jake had yet to close his eyes. He was too hyped up to sleep. Lil had been asleep for hours, her loose curls resting on the fluffy pillows, her long eyelashes creating shadows on her rosy cheeks, her pink pouty lips slightly open as she took soft intakes of air, the velvety skin of her shoulders bare and her perky breasts hardly covered with the cotton sheet that rested over her curves like a golden waterfall.

Jake laid silently where he had been for the last couple of hours, curled up against Lil, his head on her belly. The last time he had watched her sleep was when they had found a vamp's scent in her room so long ago. He forgot how much he liked watching her smile while she dram and how much he loved her mumbling his name in her sleep. The patterns of her heart beat and intakes of air, which he knew by heart, soothed him as he imagined what their baby might be like. A beautiful little girl with her mommy's eyes, resting in her daddy's arms, his arms or a little Jake running and roughhousing with his werewolf dad and his uncles.

Jake knew Lil was awake before she even moved. He smiled as she patted the bed, looking for him. She patted until she found his head, running her hair through his hair as she chuckled.

"**What are you doing down there?"**

"**Listening to my baby"**

"**Your baby is about the size of a grain of rice"** She laughed, shaking him as her body trembled. Her movement also stirred up her scent which was twice as strong, captivating him twice as hard, and the fact that she carried a hint of his scent with her was such a turn on.

"**Really?" **he smiled** "This is the biggest grain of rice I've ever seen" **he added, jumping up to tickle her stomach.** "The prettiest too"**

"**I won't be pretty when I have a beach ball under my shirt"**

"**No" **he shook his head "**You won't"** she scuffed in slight offense which made him laugh before he got so close their noses were touching** "You'll look gorgeous" **

"**To you" **she smiled as he got on all fours, hovering over her, trailing kisses down her neck.

"**Isn't that enough?" **he asked as he got rid of the sheet, revealing her glorious naked body and getting overwhelmed with her powerful scent.

"**More than enough" **she whispered as he continued his trail down her chest. **"Mmm….you should stop that" **she breathed when he got to the breast, flipping one of her pink peas with his tongue "**this is how we got into this predicament in the first place"**

"**You don't wanna go for twins?" **

"**Aaahhh**" was what she managed to get out as he dived in between her legs, using his tongue to please and tease her. Moans and groans were the only sounds escaping her body as she spasmed in ecstasy over and over again, squeezing his head with her thighs every time.

He knelt there for a minute, enjoying the stunning view his gorgeous, naked, satisfied wife made as she melted onto the bed, trying to regulate her breath. She felt his gaze the way she always did. No matter how far away he was, or what form he was in, she always felt his presence and she always felt his stare. She propped herself on her elbows and smiled at him.

"**Like what you see?"**

"**Always"** he smiled biting his lower lip.

**"Me too"** she smiled, checking him out, cocking her eyebrow when her eyes got to the throbbing erection that was aching for her. **"Mmm"** she smirked as she called him over with her finger.

He was more than happy to follow orders. He crawled to hover over her, it had taken him very long to get comfortable with the fact that she could handle his weight but with her pregnancy the fear of hurting her came back with a vengeance due to it also involving their baby. He landed his lips on hers, sliding his arm under her, flipping her over to straddle him. He was hoping she wouldn't notice but there was no fooling Lil.

"**No"** she shook her head, using her strength and powers to flip him over. **"We're not gonna start that"**

"**Lil…."** He began to argue but she wasted no time in starting what he couldn't and didn't wanna stop.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, causing him to growl as she forced their bodies to connect in the most delightful way. The tricky little witch knew exactly what he liked and used every ploy to distract him, utterly succeeding.

He worked up a nice, slow rhythm that was blissful for both of them and stared with amazement at Lil's beautiful face. Lil had always been beautiful, everything about her was special and he loved every last bit of it but she was by far more stunning than ever. Her curls looked fuller and shinier; her skin was porcelain smooth and had a glow to it emphasizing her rosy cheeks and lips. The lovely array of colors in her glorious eyes sparkled brighter than any star. Her wonderful figure was absolutely breathtaking with curves that were accentuated in all the right places. Her intoxicating scent was twice as strong, making her completely irresistible to him and the tone in her voice was a touch softer, sexier from his point of view.

"**I love you"** she smiled at him, gifting him with what meant the most to him.

"**God I love you"** he answered as he was overtaken by ecstasy and shivered over her delicate body.

He kissed her deeply before resting his head on her chest. He meant to rest for minute but slumber overtook him and ended up falling asleep on her.

It was probably several hours later, and for a second time in a row, and most likely not his last, it wasn't the brightness of the sun that woke him but the nausea. Lil was still fast asleep, his body as her blanket, her hands planted on his back. Her scent relieved his nausea for a bit, until a whiff of food staring to cook downstairs hit him again and caused him to make a run for the bathroom. He could hear her get dressed as he dry heaved over the toilet. She came in silently and ran her finger through his hair with an apologetic look before handing him some boxers and shorts.

"**Not your fault"** he whispered as he took them.

She intended to smile as she nodded but it didn't quite come out as she had planned, his smirk was cut off too. He would deal with morning sickness all nine months if that meant she didn't have to. Hell, for her he would even take the labor pains. But he understood how she felt, he would probably be much worse if it was her making the run to the bathroom every morning.

"**I am coming up the stairs" **Tink's voice came from the staircase, her voice ascending but her footsteps silent as usual **"I'm just walking, not suddenly appearing in Jake and Lil's room, not surprising any naked people, just slowly making my way to their door to give Jake something for his nausea"**

Lil giggled as she walked to the door. The door opened, followed by Lil's steps and a small rustle of sheets, which meant Tink had leaped in and sat on the bed.

"**Carlisle said two of these" **Tink sang

Lil walked in to the bathroom with a Gatorade bottle, a couple packs of saltine crackers and a bottle of pills. He downed the drink along with the pills and crackers and instantly felt better. She smiled wide which meant his color was probably back to normal.

He heard Tink and Lil make the bed and head downstairs as he showered. From the noise coming from the kitchen, everyone was gathered there and it scared him a little that the nausea might return at the sight of food but was happily surprised it was long gone and his stomach rumbled from hunger. A chorus of 'hey's, 'what's up's and 'good morning's greeted his as he walked in the kitchen. Lil was eating at the breakfast nook, Emmett and Paul on either side of her as everyone ate or talked, sitting or standing by tables and counters.

The only ones missing were Nicky and Jess who had driven back to Seattle the night before. But not before dropping by to say goodbye. Lil and Jess had a nice talk and he seemed very happy to be an uncle, giving his sister a hug and kiss on the forehead and stomach before giving Jake a congratulatory hug as well.

"**Hurry up, wolf-boys" **Tink said over all the chatter** "I have a surprise"**

"**Surprise?" **Nessie said in excitement, dropping her small fork and jumping off Leah's lap.

That was a sure way to finish breakfast. The wolves, who were the only ones still eating, most on their second and third plates, quickly began to walk their plates over to the sink. Tink grabbed Lil who was giving her a 'what are you up to?' look, same one Edward was giving her, his eyes squinting slightly as if he was trying very hard to read the pixie's thoughts. The girls followed closely as the guys took their time loading the dishwasher.

The noise of the dishes clanking and the guys goofing around drowned the chatter of the girls upstairs, but by the loud gasps and squeals, something was up. The guys leaped quickly to find out what was going on but Jake laughed and rolled his eyes, after finding out Lil was pregnant, what could be bigger news. Edward and Jasper were the only ones who stayed behind, talking casually and walking behind him as he finally made it up the stairs.

Edward's smile grew wider the by the step and Jake soon realized why. The door to Tink's mystery room was open, the voices were coming from inside it, meaning Tink had finally finished it and the unveiling was the big surprise. Jake couldn't imagine what the pixie had cooked up.

Walking in, he couldn't see much do to all the people in it. The first thing he noticed was how light and bright it was from all the windows. Unlike the rest of the house, the floor was wood with big white fluffy carpets covering it, carpets that matched the wall trimming, the patter on the sage colored wallpaper and the furniture, which happened to be dressers with shelves filled with books, stuffed animals and baby knickknacks. The room was a nursery. The sneaky pixie had known all along.

Everyone turned to him and smiled, the guys patting him on the back as he made his way to Lil. Oddly, the bloodsucker remained close behind, a little closer than before.

"**Of course"** he heard Lil say **"My scent got stronger because of her and the wolfy scent is due to him"**

"**Mister Jacob Black could never be outdone" **Em joked **"It shouldn't surprise us that the only twins in LaPush would be his" **she finished as the way finally parted for him.

Her words sunk in as the TWO cribs came into sight. Twins, she had said twins. His legs felt like jello and if it hadn't been for Edward and Jasper grabbing a hold of him arms, hit would've hit the floor as hard as he had the night before. Instead they sat him down gently, Lil at his side immediately.

"**Place your head between your knees"** she instructed **"And take deep breaths"**

"**Dude"** Quil laughed **"Is this gonna be an everyday thing for him?"**

"**I don't think he's strong enough to handle this"** Maggie added, her voice sounding far away.

"**Big bad wolf faints over babies" **Embry laughed, his voice miles away.

"**He'll be fine" **Lil sounded so, so far away** "As soon as he remembers we're in this together and we can handle anything together, my big bad wolf will be just fine"**

Her voice trailed off, all the voices turned into buzzing in the back of his head. Suddenly all he heard was childish laughter, the laughter of his adorable little girl with her mommy's lovely eyes, twirling her little dress in the woodsy breeze and his little puppy, a small version of him, running, roughhousing and challenging him and his uncles. His lips curved into a smile before everything went black and silent.

*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PLZ PLZ PLZ COMMENT AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE NURSERY AND OTHER PICS AT **WWW. PHOTOBUCKET .COM** AND SEARCH** JAKES_LILY** UNDER PEOPLE.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter – 8

Thanks to the pills Carlisle prescribed for Jake, the morning sickness lasted only as long as it took him to take them, and since Lily had been making it a nightly routine of placing a water bottle and pills on the night stand, for the last couple of days it only lasted a minute or two. Fortunately the fainting was also a matter of the past. After finding out they were having twins, he was out for a few minutes but bounced back howling and jumping up and down in joy, the guys joining him in the celebration.

By midweek everything was back to normal. Jess and Nicky at school in Seattle, Jake and Embry working hard at the shop, Maggie and the pups getting through their last days of the school year, Leah watching Em who was gonna blow at any minute, Lily counseling kids over their class choices for the following year, and the wolves doing rounds as usual. By four o'clock Lily was driving home from the Quileute Tribal School when her cell went off. A text message from Leah. Leah hated using her cell phone, so it had to be something major.

_GET UR BUTT TO THE SHOP NOW! Jakes trying to set up a babysitting schedule 4 u_

"**Oh hell no!" **

She concealed herself as she stomped on the accelerator and got to the shop within record time.

"**But we have to make absolutely sure she doesn't notice" **Jake was saying as she swung the back door open, revealing herself in the process.

"**I know this isn't happening!" **she barked, nearly giving the pack a heart attack** "What part of NO BABYSITTING did you not understand?"**

A dozen wide eyes immediately focused on her, the dumdums looking as guilty as they probably felt. Leah was the exception, smiling at Lily as she sat back, crossing her arms, waiting for the ass-chewing to begin.

"**Told ya"** Leah smirked causing Jake to give her a death glare** "What? I did"**

"**Look Lil…"**

"**No, you look" **she shook her head **"I'm having a baby; I'm not dying or being hunted or suddenly becoming weak and vulnerable. I don't need to be watched, I don't wanna be watched and I will not be watched, understood?" **

The guys looked at Jake, but he was looking at no one but her.

"**I love you, Lil" **he said with the puppy eyes that usually worked on her because they were always honest **"I need to know you and our babies are always safe. And if that takes watching over you, then so be it"**

She could argue that point with him all day; in fact they had many times. No matter how many times she'd proven to be more than capable of handling any danger coming her way, it was not uncommon to bump into one of the guys at the store or at school, or happen to see one of them running by while she was taking a walk or have them just 'drop by' at home, and that included the vamps. It was annoying sometimes but she had learned to handle it, but there was no way she would allow someone to watch over her like the guys did with Emily, Kim and Rachel. She was not an ordinary human girl and they needed to deal with that. But the only way she could win that argument was to hit below the belt.

"**So you don't trust me?"**

"**What?"**

"**You working up a babysitting schedule behind my back, makes it obvious you don't trust I can take care of myself and our babies. It also makes it obvious that you don't care about my feelings because you know exactly how I feel about being guarded and yet here you are" **Jake spoke with his eyes and brows as much as he did with words and at the moment his eyes said he was sorry and couldn't think of a way out of the whole he'd dug. **"What could possibly happen, Jake? If I sigh too hard and I would have a dozen wolves and half a dozen vampires at my side in a split second"**

"**You know she's right" **Leah stated

Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady sat quietly, looking back and forth between Lily and Jake, waiting to see what happened next.

"**Let's make a deal" **Jake half-smiled** "You promise to keep your cell with you at all times and to take someone with you anytime you go anywhere farther than Forks, and everything will remain the same"**

"**No babysitting?"**

"**No babysitting"**

"**Deal"** she smiled **"Cell always" **she said taking it out of her jeans back pocket **"And werewolf or vampire companion on road trips"**

"**Ok" **he smiled, opening his arms for her.

She walked to him but stopped about a foot away **"One last thing" **she said looking at the guys **"If I so much as suspect I'm being watched, followed or spied on, forensics will need dental records to identify the bodies, we clear?" **Leah laughed as the guys nodded** "That goes for you too mister alpha" **he chuckled as he nodded, wrapping his arms around her to kiss the top of her head. **"Before you get any ideas" **she smiled up at him** "I'm having this talk with all the dumdums, vamps included, so don't think you can be slick by having them do your dirty work"**

"**Never crossed my mind" **he half-smiled, fooling no one.

"**Yeah" s**he laughed** "I totally believe that"**

"**Who snitched, Lil?" **Quil asked glancing over at Leah

"**Got something to say?" **Leah snapped, nearly biting his head off.

"**Here we go" **Brady laughed

"**Stop it"** Lil rolled her eyes** "No one snitched. I'm a witch, remember?"**

"**Sometimes it's easy to forget" **Seth smiled

"**Not to mention her bff is a psychic"** Collin laughed

"**Alice the psychic pixie**" Embry added causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"**Point is, nothing gets by me"** Lily chuckled **"Never forget that" **Jake hugged her tightly and she tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck. He was about to kiss her when the growl of his stomach made them laugh** "Leah? Wanna go with me to get some food?"**

"**Sure" **

"**You read our minds, Lil" **Embry smiled

"**Nah" **she laughed** "I heard Jake's stomach"**

…**.. ***** …..**

Jake exhaled sharply as Lil walked out with Leah. For a minute he really thought she wasn't gonna let them walk away intact. By the way the guys mimicked his sigh of relief, he wasn't the only one.

"**I thought we were gonna have broken bones for sure, bro" **Embry said as he ran his fingers through his hair **"When she burst through the door my first thought was to duck and cover"**

"**Hey, why didn't Leah get snapped at?"** Quil complained

"**Cause Lil knew Leah wouldn't have done it"** Jake explained **"What are you doing**?" Jake asked the pups who had ran to the laptop and were giggling quietly.

"**We figured this place has too much testosterone"** Brady smiled **"We need to balance things out"**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Girls, man"** Collin half-smiled **"We're looking for girls to decorate the place"**

"**Yeah, like OUR girls will go for that" **Embry smirked but went over to watch anyways.

Quil hesitated for a millisecond, and then leaped over to join the other pervs. Jake rolled his eyes as he shook his head, boys. He got to work on Mrs. Parker's minivan as the guys leered at the computer screen, making all kinds of admiration noises. For several minutes it was a cycle of mouse click, hollering, silence, mouse click and on and on. When there was a mouse click but no hollering, Jake's curiosity caused him to look over. To his surprise all 5 wolves had their wide eyes glued on the screen; mouths wide open in obvious shock. Jake just had to see what could've caused this type of reaction.

"**That's Nicky!"**

On the screen was a picture of a sweet black and silver Harley Davidson and it was being washed by none other than Nicky, Lil's cousin and Embry's girlfriend. She was facing away from the camera, her chin on her shoulder as she looked back at the camera. She was squatting down, washing the front wheel with a yellow sponge, she had on black Harley boots, tiny black string bikini bottom that showed two small tattoos on her right butt cheek, girl silhouettes back to back, ironically squatting in the same position she was in, one a little devil and the other a little angel. The way her hair covered her back it was impossible tell if she had any bikini top on or not. The look in her face was typical Nicky, cocked eyebrow, mischievous smirk that clearly said 'yeah, I know you're looking at me'.

"**Oh my god"** Brady breathed which caused all of them to turn to Embry.

Embry stared at the screen motionless and speechless for the longest time. The rest of them didn't know whether to walk away, change the pic or ask him if he was still with them mentally.

"**How do we know if there's more?"** Embry finally spoke.

"**Let me check the website"** Collin answered as he clicked away.

After clicking through dozens of pictures they came across Nicky's but it seemed to be the only one. A few clicks more had them gasping in shock. Nicky was not the only family member who had posed for Harley.

"**Whoa!"** Brady exclaimed **"Seth buddy, I take it you didn't know either"**

Of course he didn't, the red face and open mouth was proof of that. Jake had to admit he was shocked too. Nicky was a surprise but not really a shock, they all knew how crazy she was, but no one ever expected it from Maggie. But there she was, her hair quite short, very similar to how Tink wore it, blonde and spiky with black and red streaks, wearing a black halter top bikini and too-small denim shorts that were so low they displayed a small freaky little emo devil about an inch long tattooed on her pelvic bone, and the signature Harley boots. Maggie was straddling the bike, a helmet in her hands, her face a bit shy, her mouth slightly open as if she were about to say something.

"**Bro, you know that if Nicky and Maggie did it" **Quil said exactly what Jake was assuming.

"**Yeah, I know" **

"**Want me to check?"** Collin asked. Jake nodded.

Sure enough, a few clicks later, there it was. Same black and silver Hog only this time it was Lil posing with it. She was wearing a very small, very tight black Harley Davidson t-shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button, bikini bottoms and Harley boots. She laying back on the bike, head resting on the handles, curls cascading over them, back arched in just the right way, right leg bent, foot planted on the back fender, left foot resting on the exhaust pipe. Her right arm was resting on her knee, and in the right she was holding the lollipop she had in her mouth, which had a hint of smile to it as she glanced above the camera.

Jake had mixed feelings. A part of him thought it was such a turn on. Lil was gorgeous and incredibly sexy and there was no denying that, especially in that photo. It was obvious the picture was a few years old but that somehow made it naughty, her young and innocent face asked for nurturing and protection but her figure and body language only made you wanna corrupt all that innocence. And that's when the other side of Jake kicked in, he wanted to kill anyone who looked at that picture and dared to think what he was thinking.

When he focused his vision in the present, he realized five faces were staring at him with the same look they had given Embry a few minutes earlier.

"**You saw nothing"** he ordered Quil, Collin and Brady **"We clear? Nothing"**

"**Ok, they pretend they never saw them" **Embry stated** "But what do we do? Do we tell them?**

"**I don't know" **he answered honestly

"**Why didn't they tell us?" **Seth asked

"**I know it's none of my business" **Quil interceded** "But I really don't think the girl's intention was to hide these, I think it just never came up"**

"**Why do you say that?" **

"**Think about it" **Collin added **"Nicky wouldn't think much of it, so she wouldn't mind showing this off, Lil is sure of herself, she's walked around First Beach in a bikini many times, so she wouldn't mind either, the only one who might be a little embarrassed might be Mags but she wouldn't hide it either"**

They had been so enthralled by the conversation, the failed to notice the girl's arrival. Suddenly the door swung open, Lil and Leah talking away as they carried many bags of food.

"**We went with cheeseburgers and fries"** Lil announced

The guys looked just as guilty as they had when she walked in on their meeting. They all leaped away from the laptop as if the thing had caught on fire, and it was obvious none of them could look Lil in the eye, something she noticed immediately. She looked from the guys to Jake and cocked her brow.

"**What's going on?"** Leas asked Seth

"**Nada"** they answered in unison as Jake took an involuntary step sideways to block the pc. Yeah, like that didn't make them seem guilty.

"**Really?"** Lil answered, not buying one bit of their act.

With a slight glance from Lil, Leah dropped the bags and leaped over to place Seth in a head lock **"Talk!"** she ordered, squeezing a bit harder when he wouldn't "**Now, kid, or you'll be out in 10 seconds"**

No one moved in Seth's defense and when Jake tried to move, he realized why, they couldn't.

"**We….found…..pics….of …Lil…..Nicky….and Mags…..online"** the kid choked out

"**Oh shit"** Lil breathed

"**What pics?"** Leah asked Lil, but Lil eyes were wide. She knew exactly what pics Seth was talking about. Instantly they were able to move again and even though Collin and Brady leaped to Seth's aid, Leah had already released him. Jake moved out the way to reveal the pics in question.

"**Ooh"** Leah laughed as she walked over to take a closer look "**Why did you quit modeling, Lil?" **she added as Lil stared at Jake, unable to say anything. Collin quickly showed Leah the pics of Nicky and Maggie **"Hell, you guys were a modeling agent's wet dream" **she laughed** "You should get these poster sized and hang them up on the wall" **

Leah was gonna say something else but kept quiet when she noticed the odd silence between Lil and Jake.

"**It was a long time ago" **Lil explained** "I completely forgot about them"**

"**See? I told ya" **Quil stated before Jake silenced him with a look **"Sorry"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Why didn't any of you tell us?" **Embry added

"**I can assure you Nicky and Mags didn't tell you guys for the same reason I never told Jake, it just never came up" **Lil shrugged. Quil's eyes bugged out as he bit his lip, holding in the 'I told you so' he was dying to scream "**It was…." **she was cut off by Sam's booming howl which was simultaneous with her cell. She looked up at me with alarm before she checked the message **"Carlisle's on his way to LaPush. Emily's having the baby"**

Instantly everyone worked as a team to close down the shop and head to Emily and Sam's as soon as possible.

"**You know this aint over" **Jake said as he threw Lil over his back.

"**Damn it" **she mumbled causing him to smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter – 9**

By the time they got to Sam and Emily's, they were on their way to the hospital with Carlisle. It turns out that the baby had the umbilical cord wrapped around the neck and a c-section was needed. Emily's plan had been to have a home delivery with a midwife, good thing Alice foresaw complications and sent Carlisle.

Jake ran off with Leah to get Billy and Sue while Lily, who was passed onto Embry and the rest, headed to Forks Community Hospital. To everyone's surprise Nicky and Mags were already in the waiting room.

"**What are you doing here?" **Lily asked Nicky

"**Your brother dragged me here" **she complained** "Claimed something was going on and of course a phone call wouldn't do. We ran into Carlisle's car and followed it here"**

"**Where is Jess?"**

"**Went to LaPush to see if anyone needed a ride"**

"**And how did you get here?" **Lily asked Mags

"**Got a ride from the pups"**

Of course she meant Sam's pups, who were nowhere in sight.

**"Who are where?"**

"**Cafeteria"** Nicky and Mags chorused

On queue the pups walked in with Paul and Jared. They kissed the top of Lily's head and patted her stomach, making her feel like a good-luck Buddha as they made their way to join the rest of the wolves. Lily sat in between Nick and Mags and chatted about nothing in particular, taking turns texting Alice, who was keeping the rest of the Cullens informed on Emily's progress. Due to the amount of blood handled, hospitals to vampires were like bars to alcoholics, a huge danger, so as much as they wanted to be there, they just couldn't.

As much as Lily wanted to ignore the fact that the wolves were huddled in the corner whispering, giggling and giving them funny looks, Mags and Nicky didn't take long to notice Seth and Embry were not attached to them like they normally would be.

"**What's with them?"** Nicky asked pointing towards the guys with her chin.

Lily puffed out some air as she ran her fingers through her hair. **"We got a little problem"**

"**What kinda problem?"** Mags asked, instantly jumping into panic mode **"What happened?"**

"**They found our pictures online"**

"**What pictures?" **Nicky asked

"**THEE pictures"**

"**Oh shit!"** Nicky and Mags chorused.

"**That's what I said" **Lily breathed, resting her head on the wall.

"**What did you tell them?" **

"**Nada"** Lily answered **"I was getting into my 'it was a long time ago, we forgot, it never came up' speech when Alice texted me it was go-time for Em"**

"**Saved by the pixie"** Nicky laughed

"**That's a first"** Mags added.

The girls turned to the guys, Embry and Seth quietly staring at the walls while the rest whispered and chuckled, glancing over every once in a while.

"**Are you sure it was them? **Jared asked

"**Positive**" Quil nodded

"**Now that's something I have to see"** Paul half-smiled

"**Leah said we should have them done poster size and hang them on the wall"** Collin whispered

"**Which is exactly what we wanna do"** Brady giggled **"So come on, bro, ask her"** he elbowed Seth **"Maybe Mags will let us use hers"**

"**Shut up, kid"** Quil shook his head **"Bet you wouldn't ask Embry that?"**

"**Nah, cause we can ask Nicky herself" **Collin answered **"I bet she wouldn't mind"**

Embry growled, giving Collin a deadly warning glare that said 'shut it or die'. Paul shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"**No self preservation"**

"**Do these fools actually think we can't hear them?"** Nicky cocked her brow

"**You know they're not gonna drop this easily"** Lily answered

"**Who do you think will get killed first?"** Mags snickered

"**Brady"** Lily and Nicky chorused

"**I got 5 bucks on Collin"** Maggie answered

"**You're on"** Lily and Nicky chorused once again causing them to burst into laughter.

Just then Jess walked in with Leah and Kim. Leah sat across from Lily and after Jared leaped over to kiss her and leaped back, Kim sat next to her. Jess kissed the top of Mags head, did the same to Lily, adding a bear hug and messed up Nick's hair before joining the guys.

"**Why don't you ask Jess's opinion"** Jared teased the pups.

"**Ask me what?" **

"**Nada"** the pups chorused causing Quil, Paul and Jared's laughter to boom down the hallways.

"**Are they still with that?" **Leah rolled her eyes **"Wait till Jake gets here" **she laughed** "They're as good as dead" **she smiled** "He's on his way by the way, Billy and my mom wanted to buy Emily something so they should be here shortly"**

Trying to ignore the whispering and snickering from the guys, the girls joked around about how the next time they'd be there in the maternity waiting room it'd be for Lily and were making bets on who would be the most nervous. Then they went on talking about their near future trip to NY for apartment shopping for Mags.

They knew the moment Jake walked in because it was as if someone had pushed the mute button on the wolves. The drop of a pin could've been heard as they sat there staring at Jake pushing Billy in, Sue and Rachel became visible a second later, carrying a teddy bears and balloons.

"**Hi, sweetie"** Billy smiled

"**Hi, dad"** Lily answered as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"**Hey!"** Paul complained **"How come she gets to call you dad?"**

"**Cause he**_** likes **_**her" **Leah chuckled

Avoiding an all-out brawl between Paul and Leah, Nicky changed the subject by asking Billy about his annual summer fishing trip with Charlie. As everyone settled down, Lily stood in front of Jake; her eyes glued on him as he tried to look away and not smile. Since he was obviously failing miserably he finally gave up, giving her the smile she loved so much as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

…**.. ***** …..**

Jake was never mad to begin with, just a little surprised Lil had never told him about the pic, not that he didn't like it; he just didn't want other guys to see it, much less like it. Lil was gorgeous, there was no way of hiding that, but because everyone within a hundred mile radius knew she was his, none of the guys dared make a move on her. Seeing the guys look at her like a girl and not a sister, even if for only a second, sucked, a lot. But having Lil is his arms erased everything, for a little while.

"**He's not mad no more"** Collin whispered

"**Think we can ask him now?"** Brady added. Jake's answer was a low but deep growl and a death glare that chilled the air around them

"**I guess that's a no"** Paul laughed

"**What's going on with the boys?"** Sue laughed

"**Nada"** everyone chorused

"**Yeah, I believe that"** his dad said sarcastically **"What's really going on?... And don't say nada"**

"**Nothing" **everyone chorused, trying not to laugh

"**Smart-asses!"** his dad laughed before turning on his elder/chief voice **"Jake, what's going on?"**

Jake looked at Lil and glared at the guys but couldn't find the words to explain.

"**For god's sake!"** Nicky complained, throwing her arms in the air **"Lil, Mags and I did a photoshoot for Harley Davidson a couple of years ago and the guys found the pictures online today"**

Sue and his dad looked completely confused, turning back and forth between the wolves and the girls with a 'what's the big deal?' look.

"**The pictures are a little….. provocative" **Lil explained

**"A little?"** Collin chuckled **"Try a lot"**

"**They're awesome"** Brady smiled **"You should see them, Billy"**

"**Seriously, kid" **Paul laughed **"You gotta death wish, don't ya?"**

Before anyone could react, Jake slipped from under Lil and had Brady in a death lock.

"**What were you saying?"**

"**That no one should ever see those pictures again" **Brady choked out.

"**That's what I thought"**

"**Pay up" **Lil and Nicky laughed, holding their palms out to Maggie

"**Dammit!"** Maggie mumbled as she placed 5 dollar bills in the girl's palms** "But Jake, don't kill Collin" **

"**Yeah" **Nicky laughed** "It's not like you, Embry and Seth could kill you every guy who's ever looked at the pics"**

"**We could try" **Seth whispered

"**How bad could these pictures be?" **Sue smiled

"**They're not that bad" **Nicky answered, but that didn't really assure anyone.

"**No, really" **Leah assured** "They're not. They've worn less at the beach"**

"**It's not what they're wearing" **Collin said, jumping to hide behind Paul** "It's **_**how **_**they're wearing it"**

"**You **_**gotta **_**show me those pics, kid" **Paul whispered to Collin

"**Enough!"** his dad scolded as Jake was about to leap to kill two wolves with one hit. **"Jealousy is something you boys have not learned to deal with because guys in these parts know well who these girls are with, and know that if they ever spoke out loud their keenness, or heaven forbid, acted upon it, they would be your chew toys, but that doesn't stop them from enjoying the view or …..fantasizing. Just ask Edward" **he said trying not to smile **"Rather than fight and argue, you should be proud that young ladies as beautiful as these, who are the object of desire of many, have chosen you. Frankly you should thank your lucky stars" **he laughed** "You should also never forget that you're with respectable young ladies that have never given the slightest cause for distrust"**

"**You're right, Billy**" Embry nodded as Jake walked back to Lil.

"**It's just hard"** Seth pouted on his way to Maggie **"I don't know how others do it"**

"**Self control"** his dad answered

"**Which is something all of you boys desperately need to learn"** Sue chuckled

Nicky got up, Jake thought she was gonna sit with Embry but she held out her cell phone instead.

"**Here"** she said handing the phone to Jared **"Look at the pictures, laugh, hoot, holler, and make all the comments you want until it's all out of your system and then this issue is done and over with, ok?"**

"**Sure, sure"** Jared, Paul and the pups mumbled as they huddled up around the cell phone.

Jake, Embry and Seth looked at each other, expecting the wolves to erupt at any moment. They were taken by surprise when nothing happened. The pups, looked a bit embarrassed and walked away quickly, Jared and Paul gave nods of approval and handed the phone back to Nicky.

"**You look good"** Jared smiled **"But they shouldn't be hanging around where other guys can see"**

"**They won't be" **Paul shook his head

"**Ok, that I wasn't expecting" **Nicky chuckled

"**So that's it?"** Maggie asked before anyone else could**. "Subject over?"**

"**Don't get us wrong, you look amazing"** Paul answered **"If I would've seen these 2 years ago, I totally would've made them posters and hung them on my wall. But now, you guys are family. Lil's my sis, don't see her as anything else anymore. Nick and Mags are family too. …well, like really hot step sisters, but still. And let's be real, as hot-headed as some of us are"** he smiled looking at Jake **"If we heard any perv making the wrong comment, we wouldn't think twice about breaking bones, so it's best if these pics remain in the privacy of each couple"**

"**Aaw!"** Nicky smiled **"They're evolving"**

"**And that right there is why I loved them" **Lil smiled as she walked over to kiss the top of their heads.

They were laughing at that when Doc came in. Instantly everything stopped and all attention was turned to him.

"**Is everything ok?"** Sue asked

"**Everything is perfect"** Doc smiled** "Emily is just fine, resting, and Sam is with the baby"**

"**Can we see them?" **Lil asked

Doc looked around before whispering **"Only two are allowed in at a time" **he then looked at Lil **"If they **_**see **_**more than two, there would be problems"**

Lil left herself and his dad out of the concealment spell and slowly walked in through the electric doors. Sue giggled claiming she felt like invisible woman and the rest looked around amazed as they walked down the hallway and into Emily's room, completely undetectable by the little bubble Lil had created for them.

Em was looked tired and a little drowsy in her white hospital bed, but even in that state there was a smile on her face and a glow that exuded from her. Sam, well he was practically bouncing off the walls from joy as he held a tiny little bundle in his arms. After congratulating them, Lil warned them of the group before unconcealing them, one of the younger pups, instantly taking the door as the lookout.

With a voice than trembled slightly and was overfilled with joy, Sam introduced the gang to its newest member.** "I want you all to meet Samantha Emilia Uley" **Sam handed the little bundle to Lil

"**Your goddaughter"** Em smiled as Sam clapped Jake's shoulder.

Giving Sam a congratulatory hug, a huge pink teddy bear practically floating from all the pink and white balloons tied to its paw, caught his eye. He couldn't help but smile when he focused on the card.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMMY!

-The Cullens

"**Sneaky little pixie"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter – 10**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is good. Today my beautiful goddaughter Sammy turns three weeks old, Mags graduates high school and guess what? I'm officially pregnant. Lol, I know, what does that mean, right? Well I finally got my little plus sign. It wasn't like I was any less pregnant before but having a positive pregnancy test kinda confirms it. Unfortunately there goes my excuse for stopping Alice from buying every baby item she sets eyes on. That green light should really cheer her up after the blow she received when Mags announced she didn't want a graduation party. Today is also the beginning of summer, which means Nicky and Jess are here for the next couple of months. We're having a celebration bbq at the beach after the ceremony, which turns out kinda perfect cause there's a huge surprise in store. _

_Well gotta go cause I hear the dumdums downstairs already and if I don't hurry I'll find an empty kitchen. I can't believe how perfect these last couple of months have been, being married is awesome! – Lily_

Since they would head directly to the beach after the graduation ceremony, Lily got into her sage colored bikini and covered up with a matching floor length sun skirt and tank top. She slipped on her sandals and ran down the stair where as she suspected, the wolves were raiding her fridge.

"**Vamonos"** Lily called and was surrounded by wolves and carried by another in a flash.

"**Vamonos"** Jake smiled as he ran out the door, Jess, Collin, and Brady right behind.

Not everyone in LaPush had warmed up to the Cullens as the wolves and the elders, reason why they had decided to stay away from the ceremony. They couldn't have gone even if they wanted, it was one of those rare bright and sunny days in LaPush and a bunch of sparkly teens wouldn't have set well with an already apprehensive crowd. With Emmett missing from the mix, there was no one to challenge the wolves in 'let's see who can cheer the loudest?' contest, therefore Mags didn't have to suffer the humiliation Jess did when his name was called and the entire audience boomed and trembled. Mags still had the largest crowd there and turned beet red as the guys cheered and hollered. Of course Collin and Brady didn't help.

"**Is that her?"** Collin had asked, quite loudly

"**Duh!"** Brady answered just as loud **"How many other blonde smurfs live in LaPush"**

The ceremony was just like all other graduations, the usual 'this is not an ending but a beginning' speech, the typical class clown who danced his way on stage, the 'it' girl who used it as a runway, and the shy kids that like Mags stomped their way through, eyes glued on floor, and with the toss of the caps, it was over.

Since the wolves could smell food miles away, they didn't waste time in rushing to the beach where the Cullens had set up the bbq. Everyone else followed, leaving Maggie to congratulate her fellow graduates, Seth, staying behind with her.

For once Alice understood that what Mags wanted was an old-time bbq. There were hotdogs, hamburgers, potato salad, chips, iced tubes filled with sodas, sliced watermelon and plenty of graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows for smores.

Within seconds the guys stripped down, creating a mountain small hill of tees and shoes. Lily threw her shirt and sandals in the pile and joined her wolves, which were already scarfing down food and blasting music. Timbaland's 'Carry Out' began to play and Lily smiled as she danced her way over.

"**Your song"** Leah laughed

Lily laughed remembering the many lap dances she received to that song at her bachelorette party.

"**Your song?"** Sam chuckled

"**Yeah?"** Jake added** "Your song?"**

"**Hey" **Lily laughed** "What happens in Vegas…"**

"**Stays in Vegas" **the girls chorused.

The girls burst into laughter, and thanks to the looks the guys gave them, they laughed even harder. When Bubba Sparxxx's 'Miss New Booty' began to play Emmett became the middle to an impromptu booty bopping sandwich between Lily and Nicky.

"**Hey, Lil, you shouldn't move like that no more"** Paul advised

"**Yeah, he's right"** Emmett nodded, stopping his booty bopping.

"**Oh please!"** Nick laughed, pulling Emmett back** "Lil could still move like that for quite some time"**

"**And she's so good at it" **Alice giggled** "That's why she's pregnant in the first place, right Jake?"**

Jake laughed along with everyone as he shook his head. Lily winked at him and blew him a kiss which he automatically blew back. They were eating, dancing and goofing around when they finally picked up on Seth and Maggie.

"**They're coming"** Brady announced.

"**Everyone act normal"** Alice instructed. Funny thing was she was one of the one who needed to do so, she beamed, practically jumping up and down.

Seth had confided in them that he would be proposing to Mags at the beach that day. Lily and Leah had taken him ring shopping and Alice had helped Lily in giving him pointers in how to do the asking. The poor kid had been so nervous throughout the entire graduation and even as they walked down the beach, he looked like he was ready to make a run for it.

The entire group laid on their stomachs to spy, hidden by a small hill. Seth and Mags weren't talking and from the look on her face, she knew something was up with him. The kid would get close to her and look like he was about to ask but then backed away and stayed silent.

"**What's with him?"** Jake whispered

"**I don't know"** Lily answered **"We told him what to say"**

"**His thoughts are all over the place" **Edward stated, squinting his eyes as if he was having a hard time reading Seth's thoughts.

Seth pulled Maggie close to him, everyone held their breath, waiting for the moment, but instead he blurted out **"I'll be right back"** and made a run for it.

"**Don't tell me he's running?"** Leah rolled her eyes

"**Seth?"** Maggie frowned **"Um? Why are you crawling on the sand?"** she asked as the kid was obviously looking for something **"Is something wrong?"**

"**What the hell's he doing?"** Paul laughed as the Alice, Leah and Lily shook their heads.

"**Maybe he's looking for an oyster with a pearl to give her"** Jared laughed

"**I'll see"** Emmett said, zooming out before anyone could stop him. He was back in a flash "**Nope" **he shook his head **"The kid's getting a stick"**

"**Now what?"** Collin laughed as Seth looked as if he was washing the sand.

"**He's writing "** Emily answered

Breaths were held again as Mags walked over to read the 'Will You Marry Me?' Seth had scribbled in the sand. The girls bit their lips as Maggie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She didn't say yes, but it wasn't necessary, the squeal and loud thud Seth made as he was tackled down was enough.

"**I guess that's a yes"** Quil laughed

"**No"** Jess chuckled** "That's a hell yeah"**

"**How can something so small take down something so big?"** Bella laughed

"**He was so nervous, I'm afraid a gush of would've taken the kid down**" Jasper chuckled.

By the time Nicky and Lily reached Maggie, she and Seth were already standing, hugging after he'd given her the blue diamond solitaire engagement ring. The girls pushed the kid outta the way and as they always did since they were little girls, they held hands and began to scream as they jumped up and down, joined by Alice a minute later.

….. ***** …..

The look on Seth's face was hilarious, like he couldn't quite figure out what had happened. The rest of the group laughed, at him and at the girls who were still jumping up and down, screams heard through LaPush.

"**Four words?"** Leah shook her head **"You couldn't get four words out?"**

"**Leave him alone, Leah"** Rosalie of all people defended Seth, who was still in shoc**k "It's not easy for them to expose themselves to rejection that way"**

"**No, it isn't"** Sam shook his head, Paul, Jared, Jake, Edward, Emmett and Jasper shook their head in agreement.

After all the congratulations, things got back to normal, eating, dancing, swimming, goofing around and having a good time. When the girls began having their silent conversations no one paid attentions, it was an everyday thing with them, and they never suspected what would happen next.

Jake was playing football when he realized Lil's scent was missing, not fading like it did when she was away from him, but completely gone. It took him a nanosecond to realize Maggie and Nicky were gone as well. The football game halted the moment Jasper picked up on his emotions and Edward read his thoughts.

"**I can't hear Maggie at all**" Edward stated

The bloodsucker had never been able to read Lil, Nicky's or even Jess's thoughts but he was able to pick up bits and pieces of Maggie's. He always laughed, claiming it was like watching tv without an antenna.

"**They're concealing themselves" **Embry guessed

"**They're up to something" **they chorused.

"**I'm blocked out"** Tink announced as everyone turned to her. **"But I'll try"** she said as she looked at Jake's face of concern.

Tink sat down and closed her eyes in concentration as they guys looked around, not sure of what to do. Looking for them wouldn't help; if they were concealed they were invisible in every way, to everyone.

"**Maybe they're peeing or something"** Leah chuckled, trying to calm the situation.

"**THE CLIFF!"** Tink yelled as she jumped up.

Everyone turned in time to see Lil, Nicky and Maggie suddenly appear, taking the 60ft plunge into the ocean below. Panic rushed through Jake like someone had turned his blood into ice water. He was a little edgy when she jumped with him, alone and pregnant, utterly terrifying.

Emmett was the first to hit the water, Jake and rest following right behind. Due to their lack of need for air, the bloodsuckers were much faster in water, reaching the girls within seconds. Emmett towed Lil to Jake as Edward and Jasper stayed close to Nicky and Maggie until they reached Embry and Seth.

"**What were you thinking!"** Jake scolded as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lil.

"**It was just a celebration dive"** she smiled** "No biggie"**

"**Gave me a heart attack, Lil" **Emmett shook his head **"You know hard it is for a vampire to have a heart attack?**

Lil and the girls were claiming 'no harm, no foul' but they knew they were in trouble. The fact that they had to hide to get to the cliff made it obvious they knew they shouldn't and the scolding they were getting from everyone was further proof.

Jake threw Lil over his shoulder before they were even out of the water. The moment his feet were planted on the sandy floor, he took off running.

"**Where we going?" **

"**He's taking you to Carlisle"** Edward answered, a smile in his voice.

"**What for?"**

"**To make sure you're ok"** Emmett answered matter-of-factly.

"**Great"** Lil grunted sarcastically.

The million 'I'm fine's and 'this isn't necessary's didn't do Lil any good, Jake would not be at peace until he knew for sure she was absolutely fine, and no one but Doc could convince him of it. Of course Tink had called the Cullen house ahead; Doc and Esme were already waiting.

"**This is sooooo not necessary"** Lil said to them.

Esme and Doc smiled as Nessie giggled, but one look at Jake and the humor disappeared

"**I think it's better if I check you" **Doc stated **"For Jake"**

"**Fine"** Lil grumbled.

"**Oh, honey"** Esme smiled **"Cliff diving?"**

"**You jumped off a cliff, Aunt Lil?" **Nessie asked with wide eyes

"**Seemed like a good idea at the moment"** Lil answered as the doc checked her.

It wasn't until the doc said Lil and the babies were perfectly fine that Jake realized Nessie had ran off and Esme was holding his hand and rubbing his arm, soothing him. He felt his cheeks redden but she gave him her dimpled 'momma' smile and walked to Doc's arms.

"**Every day, normal activities are encouraged throughout pregnancy" **Doc stated** "With your age and health, you shouldn't be limited too much as your babies grow, but we do need to take into consideration that you are carrying a little werewolf and a little with, Lily" **he went on "**Extreme sports, such as cliff diving or fighting with Emmett and Paul are not recommended"**

"**But…"  
**

"**Honey, we're no longer talking about a bruise or a pulled muscle"** Esme reasoned **"You hit the water the wrong way, or get distracted in the slightest….." **she trailed off ** "Just imagine what it would do to Jake and the rest of us if **_**anything**_** happened to you or the babies"**

"**Ok, I get it" **Lil nodded** "No more dangerous stuff" **she walked up to Jake and tiptoed to kiss his chin** "Sorry. I didn't meant to scare you"**

Jake cupped her lovely face with his hand and leaned down, touching her nose with his. **"Just like I need air, water and food to live, I **_**need**_** you" **he whispered **"And the first three, I could probably do without" **he smiled** "But if anything happened to you…"**

She looked up at him, understanding and apology in her glorious eyes. She shook her head, silently telling him it wouldn't happen and then kissed him. Doc and Esme slipped away, giving them some privacy but they could hear everyone arguing in the living room.

They walked out of Doc's study, hand in hand. Immediately all eyes turned to them but Lil held up her index finger, stopping them before they bombard her with scolds and reproaches for the scare.

"**I'm sorry for scaring you guys**" she apologized **"It seemed like a good idea at the time but now I realize how thoughtless and careless it was. We never meant to freak everyone out"**

"**That's what we've been telling them"** Nicky crossed her arms across her chest.

"**No more stunts"** Lil smiled **"Doctor Cullen said no more extreme sports. And I can't fight with Paul or Emmett either"**

"**We weren't going to anyways, Lil" **Emmett chuckled

"**Yeah"** Paul added **"We agreed to that the day you found out you were pregos" **

Lil laughed as she shook her head. With the drama left behind and the bbq had cut short, they hung out at the Cullen house. Emmett suggested a karaoke night, so while Doc and Esme fired up some appetizers, the rest huddled in a circle around the living room, taking turns blaring out songs, most of them, especially Emmett, in the wrong key. Emmett sang not only off-key but extremely loud. Everyone winced and covered their ears but Nessie and Lil found it hilarious and couldn't stop laughing throughout the songs.

The singing paused while the appetizers were being eaten. Lil nudged Jake when she noticed Nicky, who was sitting across from them, in between Embry's legs, leaning back against him, looking around at everyone in the room. Nicky was smiling but it seemed like there was a lot more going on in her head than the scene in from of her.

"**What's with her?" **

"**Don't know" **Lil shrugged

Lil leaned back and kissed Jake's cheek. He tightened his arms around her and stole a quick kiss. From the corner of his eyes he caught Nicky looking at them with a big smile.

"**Embry?"** Nicky said without taking her eyes off Jake and Lil.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Will you marry me?"**

Jake and Lil snapped their heads in Nicky's direction. She was smiling, eyes glued on the coffee table. Embry had eyes as wide as saucers.

"**Huh?"** was Embry's genius answer.

"**You, me, dun dun du dun, wanna?"** she answered with a smile as she looked at Lil who was as wide eyed as Embry and mouth to match.

No one else seemed to notice what was going on, or pretended not to since Nicky would murder anyone who ruined her moment. Embry was shocked and taking his sweet time answering, couldn't, but by the look in Nicky's face, she was getting worried it was due to something else.

"**Yeah"** Embry finally answered as a smile took over his face **"I do"**

Nicky looked up at Lil, who by now was covering her mouth with her hands, completely shocked. Once again they were having a silent conversation, one that ended with an encouraging nod. Lil elbowed Maggie who was to her right and both stared at Nicky who with a deep breath, kneeled as she turned to face Embry.

"**I love you, Embry"** Nicky whispered

Lil and Maggie gasped as they placed their hands over their hearts.

"**And I love you"** Embry stated as he cupped her face. The look that covered his face as he stared into her eyes was once every wolf could identify. Like with all wolves before him, it took Embry a minute to realize what had just happened. When it finally dinged on him a huge smile crossed his face **"Now more than ever"**

Everyone in the room was suddenly staring at Embry and Nicky, which meant they all, had witnessed the entire scene. Nicky, wild, crazy and reluctant to love, for the first time in her life admitted to being in love and proposed to Embry, who had finally imprinted.

"**Pay up!"** Lil laughed

Jake couldn't help but laugh. Lil had been the only one that believed Embry would eventually imprint and had a bunch of vampires and werewolves grunting as they dug in their pockets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter – 11**

With Nicky and Jess home for the summer, Leah was back at her house but continued to spend most of her time at Jess's house with Nick and or Maggie. Jess spent most in his time running around with the pups, 'wolfing it' as he called it. Summer hadn't slowed down work at the shop, on the contrary, but since Lil didn't have to work at school, she spent all day at the shop with him and Embry, something Jake loved. It was Thursday, a normal work day for the shop, but not on that Thursday. That day the shop was closed and Jake and all the wolves, pups and bloodsuckers were spending the day relaxing by the pool.

Lil's birthday couldn't go uncelebrated. The official birthday party would be on Saturday night in Seattle, an all out, all night, dance off at an elite nightclub Tink had reserved half of. Truth was that if it had been up to Tink, she would've had two parties, on Lil's actually birthday and then 2 days later the other in Seattle but Lil said no. Jess however was hosting a dinner at his house to commemorate his sister's 19th birthday. .

Lil's plan had been to spend the day at the beach, but after the graduation bbq fiasco Jake wasn't all that thrilled about the idea. Instead they decided to open up the roof to their pool and spend the day hanging there. Lil wanted a Mexican bbq which consisted of carne asada, plenty of salsa, guacamole and tortillas and bucketfuls of Coronas in ice and sodas for Lil and Em who couldn't drink.

Eating, swimming, dancing, laughing and goofing around seemed to be the trend for their summer. The day went by pretty quick and around 4pm everyone started to leave. Jess needed to get dinner ready, with Leah and Tink's help and everyone else claimed they needed a shower and a nap before joining up for dinner.

After cleaning up, Jake had to shower in the guest bathroom because Lil and Nicky had taken over the master bathroom. He showered, dressed and watched a couple of episodes of CSI before they emerged from the bedroom. Lil's scent hit Jake as soon as the bedroom door opened, forcing him to close his eyes and smile as he inhaled deeply. Lil walked down the stairs looking like a pink dream, wearing a floor-length strapless sundress that started pale pink at the top, the color deepening as it went down, ending in a dark fuchsia that matched her ballerina flats. Nicky who had dyed her hair a dark pinkish-red followed, wearing silver sandals and a knee length spaghetti strapped sundress in jade-green, matching the engagement ring Embry had gotten her a few days earlier. Both girls had cut their long locks the weekend prior, donating them to 'Locks of Love'. Now Nicky's red wavy hair was a lot curlier, ending just above her shoulder blades and Lil's curls which before ended at the edge of her booty, now bounced mid-back as Jake played with them.

"**Shall we run or shall we drive?"** Lil smiled

"**I don't think Embry'll like me arriving with Nicky over one of my shoulders" **Jake laughed **"So I think we'll drive"**

"**And I aint exactly dressed to be hanging over anyone's shoulder"** Nicky laughed

They made the extensive five minute drive to Jess's house to find everyone was already there. As soon as Lil got off the car she inhaled deeply and looked over at Nicky.

"**It can't be?"**

"**You think?"** Nicky smiled

Jake smelled burgers, not something he would expect from Jess but also not something to make a big deal about. The girls however looked as if they had discovered gold.

"**What are you talking about?"** Jake asked as Lil pulled him into the house.

The girls screamed the moment they saw the food on the table, burgers in yellow wrappers. Jess smiled, then even wider when Jake gave him a 'wtf?' look.

"**Tommy's burgers"** Jess said matter-of-factly

"**Best chiliburgers in the world"** Nicky added

"**I've been craving these"** Lil smiled** "But you knew that, right?"**

"**Had a hunch" **

"**Tommy's are the best"** Lil explained **"You can go any day of the week, at noon or at 4am and it's always crowded"**

"**In part cause its open 24/7 and everyone knows it's the place to be after the nightclubs close" **Nicky added** "But these burgers are to die for either way"**

"**How?"** Lil asked

"**A few calls"** Jess smiled

"**And it helps to have friends that can fly it over" **Tink smiled

"**Best birthday present ever"**

"**So now we're just waiting on Mags**" Jess stated **"Where is she?"**

"**What do you mean, where is she?"** Nicky frowned

"**She said she was staying with you guys**" Seth answered

The kid was about to make a run for it when in came Maggie, muddy and looking as guilty as can be.

"**Where the hell have you been?"**

It was extremely obvious that she was trying to come up with an answer; unfortunately her eyes faltered her as she glanced over at Jared, only for a millisecond, but it was enough for Lil and Nicky to catch it. Lil's glare was enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

"**She made me help her steal Embry's bike!" **Jared blurted out

"**Hey!" **Embry complained

"**Thanks, Jared" **Maggie grumbled as Lil and Nicky's eyes focused on her.

"**Chill, Mags" **Emmett chuckled** "It's not like he told her how you conned Jake into taking you ridding in his bike"**

"**No, Bloodsucker!" **Jake snapped** "You just did that!"**

"**Calm down, dork" **Maggie whispered to him** "We're already in deep shit"**

"**We?"**

"**Wait a minute!" **Tink frowned as she placed her little hands on her waist "**You said cliff diving was the only stunt you were pulling!"**

The temperature in the house dropped about 10 degrees and everyone felt it.

"**Since the smurfs is fucked anyways" **Paul chucked** "Might as well tell Lil about the midnight walks we've caught her taking through the woods"**

"**Let me get this straight" **Lil stated, crossing her hands over her chest** "Stealing, conning, lying, bike riding, cliff diving and roaming the woods. All of you knew. And nobody bothered to TELL ME!"**

"**Psh" **Brady puffed** "We didn't wanna die"**

"**You're scary when you're angry" **Collin added

"**Oh, you won't die" **Nicky smiled devilishly** "Just tortured slowly"**

"**Sam, bro, a little help?" **Jared pleaded

"**Not a chance"** Sam chuckled

"**You are sooo grounded" **Lil scolded Maggie** "No phone, no pc, no tv, no going anywhere! Until you leave to college, you are living and AMISH EXISTENCE!"**

Seth, who had been staring at the floor, trembling with anger, stormed out of the house, slamming the door in the process. Jess, Collin and Brady ran after him.

"**Fine, ground me!"** Maggie snapped "**Can't wait to leave anyways"** she grumbled, then mumbled incoherently as she stomped her way to her room, slamming the door nearly off the hinges before she blasted rock music.

"**I hate you, stomp, stomp, slam"** Jasper chucked quietly. Lil and Nicky turned their icy glare on him **"Sorry"**

"**I'll deal with that one"** Lil told Nicky as she glanced up the stairs** "You deal with the accomplices"**

"**My pleasure" **Nicky smiled

"**If you have an ounce of self preservation, you run**" Lil yelled from the top of the stairs **"NOW!"**

Everyone who had the smallest guilt in the situation took off running for dear life. Nicky was nowhere near as deadly in a fight as Lil, but she was no one anyone wanted to mess with, not even werewolves and vampires.

"**This will be entertaining**" Jake heard Sam laugh

"**Dinner and a show**" Blondie laughed

As they headed deep into the woods, all in opposite directions, from the corner of his eye, Jake saw the non-guilty party sit around the porch, watching the beating begin.

"**Ow! Ow! Ow!"** Emmett's cries filled the forest **"Dammit!"**

….. ***** …..

Lily was not surprised Maggie's door was locked, 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Day's Grace, thumping through. What Maggie forgot was that it was Lily's old room, meaning she knew all the tricks to the door, like pulling the knob and kicking the bottom was a sure way to open it, no matter how locked it was.

Mags was sitting on the bed, her eyes staring out the window, her gaze focused on a tree that was already starting to smoke.

"**What the hell is your problem?"** Lily snapped as she called the element of water to extinguish the Fur. **"Seth, Jake and everyone else is out there!"** Mags shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest as she locked her eyes on the floor **"Do wanna tell me what's with you now, or do you have more toddler tantrums to throw? Cause if this little cry for help is your way of trying to convince us that you're not ready to go out on your own, this is so not working" **More tantrums, things flying or setting on fire, all that Lily was prepared for but she was not expecting Mags to begin sobbing, turning into an all out tear fest within seconds **"Ok? Not expecting that" **Mags turned her sad little face at Lily, who couldn't hold in a smile **"When you cry you look just like you did when you were 5. A five year old raccoon thanks to the smeared eye liner" **A slight smile crossed Maggie's face but the tears didn't stop**. "Look I need to know what big sister speech to give you here, so it'll help if you tell me why you're crying"**

"**Lil, what would you do if Jake didn't want you no more?"**

Again, Lil was not expecting that. She wasn't sure of just how to answer that. She knew in her heart it would never happen, same way she knew it would never happen to Mags.

"**Is this what this is about? You think Seth doesn't want you anymore?"**

"**I know he doesn't"**

"**Yeah cause all guys propose to their girlfriends when they don't want them anymore"** Lily chuckled

"**Not once, Lil" **Mags cried **"Not once has he asked me to stay, not once has he said he'll miss me, not once has he done anything to keep me here"**

Lily sat on the bed next to Maggie and stroked her blonde hair** "Maggie, Seth is gonna miss you and be miserable without you. He will hate being apart from you the same way Embry hates being apart from Nicky all week while she's in school. Same way Jake fears my weekend shopping trips with Alice and Rose, same way Sam, Jared and Paul dread our girl day trips to Seattle or even Port Angeles. But like every wolf with his imprintee, your happiness, your hopes and dreams are far more important to him than his own. He would never do anything that might jeopardize your departure to college because he knows what it means to you, even if it's hell to him"**

"**I don't believe that"** she replied as the brat she was insisting on being.

"**Fine, whatever"** Lily snapped as she stood up **"Believe whatever you want, Mags. Throw your tantrum, feel sorry for yourself and cry your eyes out, but think of one thing, if it was the other way around, if Seth had a once in a lifetime opportunity to fulfill his lifelong dream, would you stop him? Would you be selfish enough to stand in his way because you didn't wanna miss him?"**

Mags sat silently, unsure of what to say. Before she could come up with one of the smart-ass remark she was known for, Lily used the moment to storm out, forcing her sit there and think of her last words.

From outside Lily could hear the cries of pain from some and the laughter of amusement from others. Knowing she couldn't do much in a floor length dress, she ran into Nicky's room, tossed the dress and flats aside and threw on some shorts, tank top and sneakers before running out to finish up the beat-down job. Sam, his pups, Emily, Kim, Leah, Rachel, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella were relaxing in the porch, laughing their asses off, Emmett, Edward and Jared were back, rubbing various body parts. Lily ran past them all and concealed herself as she reached the trees.

"**You're in deep shit now!"** Emmett yelled out **"Lil's on her way but you can't see her coming!"**

Nicky was on Alice's tail so Lily went for the closest scent, Paul's. The sound of the pixie bouncing off a tree echoed through the woods just as Lily caught Paul, slamming him down on the soil floor, her knee at a certain delicate spot.

"**Damn, Lil!"** he groaned "**I'm sure Rache will like to use that again. Sorry, sorry, sorry" **he squealed as Lil placed some pressure **"I really thought the Smurf had some freaky thing going on with the kid, I didn't know what she was really up to or I woulda snitched, you know that"**

Truth was Paul would've been the first to rat Mags out if he knew she was up to no good. It was funny to see the cocky, self assured Paul, looking around in fear, not knowing if another blow was coming or from where if it was. With a silent laugh to him, Lil helped him up and gave him a kick in the butt before running to her next target, mister big bad alpha himself, Jake.

Finding his scent was the easiest thing in the world to her, she could find him anywhere. It just so happened that he was crouched up on a tree branch, several feet up in the air. With great agility she made her way to his branch. He felt the moment she landed on it and stood up with a smile as he leaned back against the trunk. Even though she was invisible to him, his eyes followed her as if she weren't, giving her his cocky and oh so sexy smile as she stood toe to toe with him.

"**She told me you were ok with it"** he explained **"I should've known better. And I didn't know about the other stuff"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" **she asked, becoming visible and pressing up her body against his, grabbing a hold of his junk.

"**Aah"** he gasped as her hand got a tighter grip **"I didn't wanna upset you"** she whispered seductively, leaning into her.

"**Lil, I think he's enjoying that!"** Edward voice came from the house's direction causing everyone to laugh.

"**Obviously all of you felt the same way and look how outta hand things got"**

"**You're right"** Jake nodded **"Sorry"**

"**Alright" **she smiled, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her smile widened as she looked around** "I like it up here" **she wiggled her brows

"**In a tree?"**

"**It isn't exactly the mile high club, but definitely the high branch one"**

Jake kissed her deeply, his blazing lips so soft and tender against hers, always a high contrast to the passion and need behind them. His hands were holding her up by her booty as she ran her hands through his hair, their bodies pressed together as much as physically possible.

"**We can hear you!"** Emmett laughed out

"**And Jake's thoughts are extremely loud and vivid!"** Edward added

"**Later"** Lily winked as she jumped off Jake **"We're starving anyways"** she smiled, rubbing her tummy.

She jumped off the branch but the always overprotective husband of hers, caught her midair and held her tightly against his body as he landed with her. Embry and Nicky met them halfway and walked to the porch where everyone was waiting.

"**Imma talk to Mags"** Nicky stated, letting go of Embry's hand.

"**She's not up there"** Rosalie stopped her **"She stormed out about a minute ago"**

"**She's with Seth" **Jess said as he walked up with Collin and Brady.

"**They're gonna talk things out"** Brady added.

"**Well then"** Nicky laughed **"Let's have dinner cause the workout opened up my appetite"**

"**I'm with you on that one" **Lily laughed** "And the wolves are always hungry"**

The burgers were absolute wonderful, much better than she remembered them. Might've been because she hadn't had them in so long, or because she was starving, or her pregnancy messing with her palette, or all three but chili-cheeseburgers never tasted so good. Everyone loved them and Alice was teased about how many trips she would be making to LA to bring Lily the burgers during her pregnancy cravings.

As it always did when the gang got together, time flew by. By midnight, the vamps needed to go hunting and the pups had to do rounds. Since Seth was dealing with Mags and Leah had offered to help Jess with the clean-up, Jake offered to join the pups for rounds, leaving Lil to drive home alone, something Jake was not all too happy with. After convincing him that she wasn't gonna be hit by lighting with the enormous five minute drive, and reassuring him that everyone last one of them was within hearing range if she needed them, he finally allowed her to leave.

The night was so dark, and considering her house was in the middle of the forest, where only the moon illuminated, she was extremely happy the patio lights were on an automated timer. Lily pulled into the driveway, and was remembering she had forgotten her dress in Nicky's room as she grabbed the box with the dozen or so leftover burgers from the backseat. She was lamenting how she'll probably never get her dress back when she was startled.

"**If it isn't my favorite little witch"** a deep voice chuckled in a cold taunting way.

She knew what she would see when she turned around. She straightened her back and held her head high because she wouldn't give the satisfaction of fear but an icy chill ran down her spine as she saw the ruby red eyes gazing at her from within the dark cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter – 12**

At first it appeared to be one, but as the mass got closer, it was evident a smaller one followed. The fact that the light was behind them, making their bodies nothing but huge black masses with only fiery eyes peering from them, made the whole encounter even more frightening.

"**What do you want?"** she asked as indifferently as she could manage to.

"**We came to see you" **Demetri smiled as they removed their hoods.

"**You would be such a delightful immortal"** Felix smirked as he suddenly appeared an inch from her, reaching out to touch her** "If I were the wolf, I wouldn't let you out of my sight"**

"**Didn't you learn anything from the last time you tried to touch me?"** she cocked her brow as she smacked his hand away before it reached her face.

The look of shock in his face over the fact that she had the strength to push him off, was awesome, darn near caused her to laugh but she had to keep cool.

"**Don't forget she's a feisty one"** Demetri laughed as he clapped Felix's shoulder.

Having them within arm's length had her heart pounding a mile a minute, something that she was sure they could hear. If all else failed she could paralyze them or conceal herself and run but it was nerve-racking just the same. _Edward if you can hear me, now's a good time to show up, buddy_! She threw a concealment spell their way, hoping they would arrive undetected and go for the kill if need be.

"**You still haven't told me what you want" **

"**Your scent?"** Demetri inhaled in her direction **"Much stronger than I remembered"**

"**Lovely, isn't it" **Felix smiled **"Fruity, floral, sweet. Unlike anything I've ever encountered"**

Lily rolled her eyes at their little banter **"The reason? I'm waiting"**

"**Not much for company, are we?"** Felix laughed **"Fine, as you wish. Aro summons you"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Aro has a proposition for you and has sent us to accompany you to Volterra**" Demetri answered

Lily became instantly filled with anger and indignation. The damn bloodsuckers acted as if she had to jump at their command. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her brow.

"**First of all let's get something straight, Aro has no dominion over me" **Lily snapped** "I'm not a vampire; therefore he is nothing to me. And I am not one to bow down and answer to his whims like he is so used to. A great new invention was created in the late 1800's, maybe he's heard of it, it's called a **_**telephone**_**. If he wants to talk to me, he can pick one up and call me"**

"**I'm afraid this matter is too important to discuss over a telephone" **Demetri answered, obviously a bit annoyed at her attitude.

"**Then he can fly, or zoom his high-and-mighty self over here and talk to me in person" **she held her ground** "Cause I aint going anywhere"**

"**Is that your final answer?" **Felix smirked

_This is it!_ Lily was getting a hold of herself, running the 101 ways she could defeat them, get away or at least hold them off until the guys heard the commotion and made their appearance. With her senses heightened Lil's powers kicked in, borrowing the wolves' telepathy, she could hear them as they stepped out of the woods, the Cullens right behind. Within seconds she was pushed back, from the body she felt, by Emmett. With a deep breath she unconcealed knowing she would be surrounded by wolves and vampires.

"**A friendly visit from the Volturi guards?"** Edward spat as he appeared to Lily's left.

To Edward's left were Bella, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, and as Lily had suspected, Emmett was standing in front of her and Maggie and Nicky were behind her. To her right was Jake, followed by Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry while Jess, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah and the pups formed a semi-circle around Felix and Demetri.

"**Of course"** Demetri smiled, trying to cover the shock that crossed his face for a millisecond** "We were just discussing a proposition Aro has for our friend Lily"**

"**I'm sure Aro knows his ruling is strictly over our kind, which she is definitely not"** Alice stated

"**The issue was brought up"** Felix smiled at Lily **"But Aro is not ordering her in any way, he simply sent us to requests a meeting"**

Edward's body was tense, which meant there was a lot more going on inside Felix and Demetri's heads. Jasper wasn't all that relaxed either and going from them; the wolves were all on red alert.

"**Like I was telling them" **Lily answered** "Meeting I'll gladly have with him when he comes"**

"**We'll be passing the message along" **Felix smiled as he and Demetri pulled their hoods up.

"**Our purpose has been served" **Demetri nodded** "We leave in peace, friends. Just as we arrived"**

With the eerie smoothness of a cobra, the cloaks turned and began to glide away. A few feet afar Felix stopped and turned his head to look back.

"**Word of advice, wolf" **he smirked before winking at Lily "**Don't leave such a delight unattended, one day she might go missing"**

A deep, threatening growl boomed out of Jake's chest. Similar growls escaped the rest of the wolves as Jake was physically held back by Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"**Don't" **Lily whispered, holding onto his fur as she tiptoed to reach his ear **"Not worth it"**

"**We'll be seeing you soon" **Demetri stated before he and Felix disappeared into the night.

No one moved until they were sure they were gone for good. The wolves immediately ran off to phase and Emmett hugged Lily for comfort. Relaxing into his icy arms, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"**You ok?" **he asked with concern

"**We can take you to Carlisle" **Edward suggested

"**I'm fine" **she shook her head** "Just a little shook up. I was distracted and…. I wasn't expecting"**

"**Lil.."**Alice whispered

"**I know" **Lily smiled** "You didn't see it. I know you would've told me if you did"**

Alice looked at the floor and bit her lower lip.

"**You saw, didn't you, Pixie?" **Jake snapped as he took Lily from Emmett** "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**It's a little complicated, Jake" **

"**The uncomplicate it for us, will you" **Paul spat.

"**We should talk inside" **Rosalie suggested, pointing at Lily with her chin**.**

With the adrenaline gone, Lily felt her legs turn to jello. She was already leaning against Jake's body but knowing her as well as he did, he scooped her up in his arms and held her against his body. She was just glad to be in the safety of his arms and nestled her face in the warmth of the crook of his neck.

The incident with Felix and Demetri would be cause for everyone to agree she needed to be guarded at all times. They would find a way to prove everything could've been avoided if she hadn't been alone. She had no energy to fight them and quite honestly, she was so sure she wanted to anymore. She was sure she wouldn't be left alone for a very long time.

…**.. ***** …..**

Doc and Esme pulled up just as everyone was going inside. Jake walked in the house and sat on the couch with Lil nestled in his lap. He was keeping track of her breathing and her heart rate which all seemed to be back to normal. Being in his arms seemed to calm her down, and that's just where he was gonna keep her, whether it meant all night, or forever.

"**Alright, Pixie"** Nicky said as she sat next to Jake, rubbing Lil's legs **"Spill. What did you see and why didn't you tell anybody?"**

"**The first vision came several months ago"**

"**Several months ago?" **Paul exclaimed **"You knew this was gonna happen that long ago and you didn't say anything?"**

"**It's not that simple" **Edward answered

"**Perhaps we should start at the beginning"** Doc intercepted

"**Perhaps" **Sam nodded

"**Ever since their…visit, to Forks, the Volturi has been searching for Joham"**

"**The bloodsucker that was making half-breeds"** Quil guessed

"**That's right"** Doc nodded** "He's been close to capture many times, but has managed to sneak away repeatedly"**

"**Not an easy task with a tracker as lethal as Demetri"** Jasper stated

"**The thought of getting outside help came to them a few months ago"** Edward said as he looked at Lil **"That's when Alice got the first vision"**

"**But the vision have changed hundreds of times since then"** Tink added

"**Admitting they need help is a difficult concept for the Volturi"** Doc stated **"Weakness is unacceptable for them."**

"**How could they inflict terror on others if they can't keep up the all-mighty, all-powerful, all-knowing, undefeatable facade we all know and love"** Blondie smirked sarcastically.

"**How does Lil come into play?"** Embry asked

"**Lily is raw power"** Edward answered** "Any one of our kind can sense that"**

"**Especially someone as old as Aro" **Doc added

"**So they want Lil to join them?"** Jess asked, causing a low growl to rumble in Jake's chest.

"**No"** Doc shook his head

"**Yes, they do"** Edward disagreed **"But they know she never would, so they'll settle with her help in finding Joham"**

"**They already have a tracker hunting him down, how could Lil do any better?" **Brady asked

"**With the right spells and concentration, his exact location can be pinpointed" **Nicky answered** "Like we found Alice when she left"**

"**Rather than follow tracks until found, with Lil's help they could corral him and terminate" **Jasper added

"**She aint going anywhere"** Jake stated

"**If all they want is for me to pinpoint his location" **Lil said as she sat up "**I'll do it. I'll need Nicky and Mags help and probably even Jess's but I'll do it as long as they recognize the treaty with the wolves, they render Nessie's situation as done and over with and they give their word to leave us alone"**

"**There's no way you're meeting with those Draculas" **Paul protested

"**We'll all meet with them" **she said, resting back into Jake's arms** "We're a family and we'll stand together as such. Besides, after tonight they know I'm a packaged deal"**

Packaged deal or not, it didn't make Jake feel any less stressed over the fact that those cloaked draculas yearned for Lil to be a part of them. The words 'one day she might go missing' replayed continuously in his head, giving him a pang of dread in his gut everytime. Were they considering taking her against her will? Could they? Would they be able to? Well, it was something Jake would ever give them the opportunity to try. He had promised Lil 'no babysitting' but things had definitely changed. It was no longer a matter of independence or freedom, it was a matter of safety and he would die making sure Lil was safe at all costs, even if that meant guarding her against her will and fighting her every step of the way.

From across the coffee table, Edward nodded slightly. He had experienced Jake's fears firsthand when Bella had been in danger and was one that would be on his side.

"**You understand you mustn't be left alone, right Lil?"** Jasper asked

To everyone's surprise, she nodded. **"I'm at the shop with Jake, Embry and Emmett most of the day anyways, and when I'm home usually you and Alice, Rose or Nicky, Mags and Leah are here. Only time I'm ever really alone is coming and going from somewhere, or when Jake goes out on runs" **

"**Well from now on you'll never be alone" **Blondie stated

"**Ok" **she whispered as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"**Jacob?" **Doc said** "She needs to rest. It's best if you took her to bed"**

"**Go ahead, bro" **Paul nudged to the stairs with his head** "We'll wait here"**

Jake heard everyone whisper and murmur downstairs but he ignored it and focused on making sure Lil felt calm and relaxed enough to fall asleep. Jake laid down with her and stroked her hair until her intakes of air became shallow and her body was completely at ease, her lips turning into those small smiles that came only when she was dreaming.

He slipped out of bed as slowly and as undetected as possible, which fortunately worked. He made sure the windows upstairs were locked before he joined everyone in the living room, just in case. Truth was the kind of intruders they feared could not be held out by flimsy little locks, what was keeping them out was a protection spell that was cast by Lil. Nicky and Mags the night they officially moved into the house. Jake was the first to doubt a bunch of words could keep anything out, but the very loud complains and grunts that came from the bloodsuckers the next morning when they couldn't enter was proof enough. It was also hilariously entertaining.

"**Alright, bloodsucker"** Jake said as he leaped down the stairs **"What got you so tense when you were talking to the Dracula's puppets?"**

"The Volturi is not who we have to worry about" Edward answered "They're not trustworthy in the slightest but from what I got from Demetri and Felix, Aro's intention is to work with Lily, a mutual agreement"

"**The problem is Joham"** Jasper stated

"**Lil's not going after him"** Jake affirmed** "Not gonna happen"**

"**No, Jake" **Bells shook her head **"But **_**he**_** might come after**_** her**_**"**

"**He's been creating half-breeds for centuries; so underhandedly it's been completely undetected until recently" **Doc explained **"He's managed to evade the most lethal tracker in the world for over a year. At this point escaping is his solemn goal and if he knows Lily is the key to his capture, he will come after her"**

"**But don't worry, bro" **Emmett grinned "**We'll be looking and we'll certainly be waiting"**

"**That fucker will get nowhere near, Lil" **Paul added

They sat down and worked out a schedule that would protect Lil and watch over Forks and LaPush. With 16 werewolves and 8 vampires, there was enough of them to go around and enough to take down a leech, no matter how sneaky he thought he was.

"**I'll call Aro immediately and inform him Lil will gladly meet with him" **Doc stated as he got up** "It's best if we keep thing peaceful"**

Jake nodded; the rest of the wolves did so in agreement.

"**One more thing"** Edward stated as he, Bells and the rest of the vamps got up to leave **"Lily, Nicky and Maggie should never be alone together"**

"**Excuse you?"** Nicky snapped

Edward had a slight smile as he held his hands up before explaining **"Finding three witches together, alone, would be hitting the jackpot for either the Volturi or Joham"**

"**We are stronger when we are together"** Nicky argued

"**Lil's scent is extremely strong due to her condition"** Jasper answered **"You add your scent and Maggie's to the mix and it's a huge neon sign reading 'come get us', not smart"**

"**Alright" **Nicky rolled her eyes **"We'll make sure someone is always with us"**

"**With your scents?"** Emmett laughed **"You better make sure it's a few"**

"**Not right now though"** Jared laughed looking at Maggie, who was looking like a muddy raccoon** "I guess Amish existence means no showers, right, Mags? You better run her by the lake on your way home, Seth"**

"**I'm sure Lil wouldn't mind is she used the hose" **Seth chuckled.

"**Can't you feel the love?"** Leah laughed as she poked a frowning Maggie "Come on, I'll carry you home"

"**Don't worry if you hear any noises around the house tonight"** Tink smiled **"It'll be us" **Jake nodded with a slight smile **"It's almost dawn and the wolves….and witches, need to rest. We've got a big day on Saturday"**

"**You must be kidding, Tink?" **Jake exclaimed** "You still wanna party?"**

"**Of course!" **she answered with her little hands on her waist** "I will not allow anyone to ruin Lil's birthday party! Besides" **she smiled** "They'll be looking for Lil here, being in Seattle is a sure way for them not to find her"**

"**It's best for us to maintain everything as normal as possible for Lil" **Esme smiled** "It'll keep her calm"**

"**Meaning, there's no way to stop the pixie" **Bells laughed

Jake nodded. As small as the pixie was, there was never a way to stop her. As long as Lil was calm and safe, things would continue as normal as possible, apart from the 16 werewolves and 8 vampires combing the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter – 13**

The girls had been up and around since early morning, packing and getting ready for their trip to Seattle. As usual Tink considered shopping and spa treatments a must when it came to girl's day out and every girl was being taken, including Emily who was leaving Sammy with Sue, who was also babysitting Nessie, and Maggie who was still going but not for the reason she thought. Tink has scheduled a limo to pick them up from Jess's house at 10am while the guys stayed behind doing runs until they headed out to meet the girls at the club. Collin was staying behind with Sam's young pups to keep an eye out back home, with Doc and Esme's help.

The limo was due at any minute and not only was Tink still running around rounding up girls and their night bags, Lil , Nicky and Blondie, who Jake had left at his house, were nowhere in sight and the rest were packing, unpacking and repacking bags inside. So the guys (vamps and wolves) hung around Jess's front yard, waiting to see their women off.

"**I don't understand why they have to pack anything if they're going shopping"** Quil stated

"**Don't ever try to figure women out" **Edward chuckled "**Impossible"**

"**And this comes from a mind reader" **Emmett laughed** "So that means we're beyond screwed"**

"**I know better than to try" **Jake laughed

They were killing time, laughing over the potential outfits they might be wearing later on. None of them were sure as to how, but the girls had managed to get them to agree to not just dress up but dress up in whatever they chose for them. No doubt the girls would be having a blast shopping.

"**Embry's coming"** Edward announced before he tried to hide a smile **"And I'm afraid he brings trouble"**

"**Is something wrong?"** Sam asked

"**Maybe for Jake" **Jasper smirked

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**JAKE!" **a girl's voice screamed

Just as he turned to see who was so excited to see him, a girl jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. To say he was stunned would be the understatement of the century. He looked at the guys, not knowing what to do. The looks he got back ranged from 'wtf?' to 'oh oh'.

"**Hey guys"** Embry greeted as he leaned against a tree

"**Who's the chick?"** Paul asked

"**Little Aubrey"**

"**She aint little no more" **Jared whispered

Aubrey was Embry's little cousin from the Makah tribe. Growing up he remembered her spending the summers in LaPush, where Embry was stuck babysitting her. She would tag along everywhere and drive them all crazy with her banter. She had missed the last 3 summers; something Embry was very happy for, but evidently his good luck had run out. The last time Jake had seen Aubrey, she was around 12 or 13, short, skinny, braces, pigtails that stuck out like coil springs and carrying a huge crush for him, three years later she was around 5'5, nice figure, cute smile, long silky hair that matched her big jet-black eyes and by the looks of things, still holding onto that crush.

"**Wow, Aubrey"** Jake smiled, taking a step back** "Long time, no see"**

"**You're telling me"** she smiled placing her hand on his bicep **"You're a man now"**

"**A dead one if Lil sees her hands on you"** Emmett whispered as he walked past Jake.

"**We don't even get a 'hey'?" **Quil asked

"**Oh, sorry"** she turned to face the rest of the guys and waved her hand **"Hello"**

"**Yeah, that doesn't make things obvious"** Paul mumbled

Aubrey buried her brows the moment she set eyes on the vamps. She didn't recognize them, something that didn't happen much between tribes, everyone always knew everyone.

"**These are our friends from Forks"** Sam stated **"Edward, Emmett and Jasper"**

Each nodded in greeting as their name was called; Aubrey returned each nod but didn't say anything. Just then Tink came out with the girls in tow, minus Maggie, who was probably still moping in her room.

"**That's Jasper's girlfriend, Alice"** Embry stated as Tink gave her one of her pixie smiles**. "And Edward's wife, Bella" **he frowned when he noticed a few missing girls **"Where's Nick?"**

"**On her way"** Edward answered, giving Jake a significant look as Aubrey greeted Emily, Kim and Rachel.

Leah walked out with Maggie as the hummer pulled up. Emmett ran up to help Blondie with the bags as Nick jumped off and greeted her way over to Embry's arms. A huge smile crossed Jake's face as he got a look at his beautiful wife. She tossed her bag to Emmett and looked up, locking eyes with Jake. A smile that mirrored his crossed her face as she ran over and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her. Everyone was used to their greeting and smiled, but the smiles faded quickly.

"**Excuse you!"** Aubrey snapped as she stood beside Jake, locking her eyes on Lil.

Everyone shared the 'oh shit' look as Lil scuffed, immediately cocking her eyebrow as she jumped off to stand toe to toe with Aubrey.

"**Excuse [i]you[/i]"** Lil answered down to her, Nicky and Leah on either side of Aubrey in a millisecond.

"**Sorry, Lil"** Embry said as he yanked Aubrey back about 6 feet** "She's my little cousin"**

"Aubrey" she said tilting her head up.

Jake wrapped his arms around Lil, resting his chin on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which would serve as two things, one show Lil he had nothing to hide, and two, show Aubrey what Lil was to him. Lil smiled at him, but the usual smile he loved but the 'you are so not off the hook for this' smile he got when he'd done something she wasn't necessarily mad about, but definitely had an opinion about. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her pouty lips. If there was any doubt on the crush thing, the look that crossed Aubrey's face as she took in the embrace between Jake and Lil, gave her away completely.

"**I take it she didn't know"** Leah puffed

"**That she was the girlfriend? No I didn't know"** Aubrey answered

"**No, honey, she's not his girlfriend"** Nicky snickered as Lil held up her left hand.

"**You're married?"** Aubrey asked Jake

"**Four months" **Blondie smiled

"**You probably didn't know he's gonna be a daddy either, ha?"** Paul half –smiled.

Aubrey's eyes instantly went to Lil's belly. The fact that there was none was the only thing that kept her from asking if that was the reason he'd gotten married.

"**Congratulations"** she said with the phoniest smile ever witnessed **"I'm happy for you" **she added without really looking at either one of them.

Things couldn't have been more awkward. No one knew what to do or what to say; thank goodness the limo arrived, giving them a much needed excuse to focus their attention elsewhere.

Ignoring the Aubrey situation, all guys huddled around the girls, helping with the bags and giving them plenty of hugs and kisses. Sue, who had been in her porch, waiting to see Em and Leah off had seen and heard the entire thing, walked over to Lil.

"**Don't worry about a thing"** she whispered in her ear **"I'll keep an eye out while you're gone**" Lil nodded with a smile **"Aubrey!"** Sue called out **"Good thing you're here, I can use the help watching over Sammy and Nessie"**

"**I'll be glad to help"** Aubrey nodded with a not too happy expression

"**Great"** Sue smiled at Aubrey before turning to wink at Lil.

"**I love you**" Jake smiled as wrapped his arms around Lil **"And I'll miss you"**

"**You better**" she smiled as she tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck

"**Yeah cause we're big girls**" Nick laughed, then even harder when she got a look at Jake's puzzled expression **"We don't cry"** she smiled deviously **"We get even"**

Lil wiggled her brows as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'll keep that in mind" he smiled as he picked her up.

In a fashion everybody had gotten accustomed to Lil wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair as their lips melted in a smoldering kiss that ended way to quickly for his liking. But they always did, especially when Tink was around. They were able to steal a few more kisses before Lil was literally yanked out of his arms and carried to the limo.

….. ***** …..

Apart from Maggie who grumbled, mumbled and complained the entire time, everyone had a great time shopping. Alice of course was on cloud nine, having free reign to dress up Mags in whatever her pixie mind came up with (Mags cruel and unusual punishment). Rosalie was also all smiles, helping the girls pick out outfits and helping with selection of hair and makeup at the salon. After hitting the shops, for their outfits and the guys', they had lunch at a five star chic restaurant, which was shortly followed by the spa and salon. For hours they were waxed, plucked, tweezed, exfoliated, submerged in oil and mud and rubbed into jelly. Since Rose and Alice insisted some were in desperate need of hair interventions, all of them received some kind of hair treatment or other.

Lily and Nicky had their hair done the week before, and Alice, Rose and Bella had absolutely perfect hair (as all vampires did) but got the hot oil treatment anyways. Emily, and Rachel had their hair layered, Leah got a very short bob that was as short as a boys in the back but chin length in the front, Kim got her hair highlighted and layered and Maggie's hair was darkened to a light brown with red streaks and cut in a slightly longer version of Leah's bob.

Alice had rented the suite they always stayed at during their shopping trips, renting another for the guys to freshen up and get ready as well. After showers and a quick dinner, Rose, Alice, Lily and Nicky helped the rest with hair and makeup, leaving the dressing up for the very last minute.

Since the guys were going ahead before them to make sure everything was set up for the party, the girls had a shuttle pick them up at 9:30pm, at which time they walked down, rocking it and turning heads.

Rosalie was wearing a black leather mini with a red, off-the-shoulder blouse and red and black polka-dot ultra-high heels. Alice wore a strapless purple dress, body hugging and ruffled at her thighs were it ended, and matching suede heels. Bella wore a salmon colored mini dress with black stripes and black heels. Emily wore a navy blue, off the shoulder, silk, short dress and matching heels. Rachel wore a baby pink mini dress with black accents and trimming and black high-heeled MaryJanes. Kim wore a gold colored, spaghetti strapped, knee length silk dress and matching flats. Leah wore a shimmery bronze halter top, mini-dress with black tights and knee-high high heeled leather boots. Nicky wore a jade green mini dress which was basically strapless except for a gold pendant resting mid-breasts, attached to a rope chain that was holding the dress up, and gold ultra-high spiked heels. Maggie (who was dressed by Alice, and was kicking and screaming the entire time) wore black leather, strapless corset dress, body hugging and ending just inches below her booty, fish net stockings and black leather 6 inch heels. Lily wore a dark red, halter top, short dress, 2 inch silver ribbon under the breasts and layered at the edging, the shortest spike ending mid thigh and the longest just above the knee and silver ballerina flats since she was no longer allowed to wear heels.

When they got to the club, they were immediately escorted to the vip section which Alice had reserved just for them. Of course the psychic pixie knew ahead of time what Lily would be wearing and the closed off area was filled with white, silver and clear balloons and streamers.

The guys were all looking incredibly hot in their suits and were lounging around the big fluffy black couches that made up the vip section. Everyone ran up to their mate, greeting with plenty of kisses and compliments. The pups however, more than glad to be in a club, gave quick hellos, happy birthdays and goodbyes, not wasting any minute longer than necessary and ran off to dance with every girl in sight.

"**Can you believe the first time we came clubbing in Seattle was 2 years ago?"** Lily commented

"**Yeah, and I remember someone got tattooed"** Emmett winked at her.

"**No one got tattooed this time, but maybe next time"** Nicky wiggled her brows

"**Who says no one got tattooed?"** Jasper smirked

"**Oh?"** the girls echoed

Sam, Paul and Jake smiled at each other, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"**Come on!"** Alice exclaimed **"We wanna see"**

"**Being wolves doesn't allow us to wear jewelry"** Sam explained **"Never really a problem until we got married"**

"**Girls wear their rings but we really can't" **Paul added

"**So we thought we would make ours permanent"** Jake smiled

At the same time, Sam, Paul and Jake removed the wedding rings they were for once wearing, and stretched out their hands. Lily took Jake's hand and on his ring finger was an intricate design tattooed as a ring, her name clearly in the middle and just like in his ring, around the back of his finger was "Para Siempre". She was speechless and so were Emily and Rachel as they looked at their names on their husband's fingers.

"**He was just afraid you'll still be mad at him over Aubrey**" Quil teased

"**I was never mad"** Lily smiled as Jake pulled her into his lap **"My husband's hot, he can't help it if little girls drool" **she added as he kissed her shoulder **"But he can help keeping a distance from said little girls**" she whispered causing him to laugh. 

After many kisses between the couples, they worked out the 'babysitting' schedule. Mags was still grounded, only reason she wasn't left at home was because she couldn't be alone, which meant, no drinking and no dancing allowed and someone would be watching at all times. Since Bella wasn't much of a dancer (even after her much improved rhythm and coordination) she and Edward would spend most of the night with her. Seth, who was still not talking to her, was sitting at a booth with Jess and the other pups, glancing over her way when he thought no one was looking.

"**This is a party!"** Alice beamed **"So in the words of Lady Gaga, let's dance!"**

Everyone grabbed his or her mate, Leah grabbed Seth and they headed to the dancefloor, the pups grabbed the first available girl they saw (all extremely happy to be picked) and joined them.

After an hour or so of dancing around others but always with each other, Jess called them over to their tables where he had plenty of drinks for everyone.

"**They'll bring some special drinks in a minute" **he smiled** "virgin margaritas for Lil, Em and Mags, and extra special drinks for our cold friends"**

"**We don't drink"** Bella frowned a bit apologetic.

"**You'll drink these" **Nicky smiled

A few moments later the waitress appeared with 3 margaritas and 6 bloody marys. Everyone laughed thinking of the bloody marys as a vamp joke but Lily knew something was up, not only due to Nicky's mischievous smile but from the lack of smell. Lily's sense of smell was not as acute as a wolf's or a vamp's but it was good enough to pick up smells from afar so the fact that there was no lemony, saltiness of the margaritas or tomato, celeryness of the marys was a major red flag.

"**Try it"** Jess smiled as he handed out the drinks.

Emmett, being Emmett downed a gulp without a second thought as everyone stared.

"**Damn! What is this?"** he smiled before downing the rest of it and taking a second glass.

"**Bull's blood-y mary"** Jess whispered** "The Spaniards drink it as an aphrodisiac, I had several cases of it flown over"**

"**It's freaking good"**

The rest of the vamps took a small sip only to end up gulping it down just as fast as Emmett at the end. With a quick hand gesture from Nicky, the waitresses brought a few trays over and set the drinks down at their table. Within a few moments they all had downed 4 or 5 bloody marys.

The night was going down as planned, dancing, drinking, having fun. After the mariachis showed up and Jess and Nicky sang Lily 'Las Mananitas', a Mexican 'happy birthday' and the cake was cut and eaten, there was more dancing, drinking and fun. Lily felt incredibly short in flats surrounded by 6 ½ foot guys, specially her 6'9 husband, but she was sure glad she didn't have killer heels to slow her down.

Lily suddenly realized Alice was a little more hyper than usual (as impossible as that might sound) and Rosalie was extremely friendly dancing with all the wolves. It was funny to see but seemed odd. That's when she turned around and saw Emmett swinging from the disco ball like an enormous albino monkey, also odd but funny but then the impossible did happen, Jasper was shaking his groove thing and getting down on the dancefloor with Bella, who was bumping and popping.

The wolves were laughing their asses off and Lily couldn't help but laugh too. She knew of one person who could be responsible and immediately began looking for her. She turned to their section but all she saw was Mags, fast asleep with her head on the table, and Edward next to her, staring at the disco ball, completely entranced with a big smile from ear to ear. She was found where Lily should've looked first, on top of the speakers.

"**What did you do?"**

"**I might've spiked the bloody marys a little" **Nicky giggled

"**A little?"**

"**I thought the bloodsuckers weren't affected by alcohol" **Jake laughed

"**Not unless you use some magic"** Nicky winked

"**Don't worry, Lil" **Jess smiled as he walked up and placed and arm over her** "Club is closing to the public which means we got it all to ourselves, whatever embarrassing or conspicuous thing they do will stay between fam"**

"**I'll go make sure no one stays behind"** Jake smiled before kissing her and running off

"**And get a camera!" **she yelled at him "**Might as well have some fun with it!"**

By the end of the night, which was early morning, everyone but Emily and Lily were plastered. Maggie didn't count since she had been in lala land for hours. Paul and Emmett had given plenty of lap dances, Emmett in his dun-du-duns which was all he was wearing anymore, Rosalie had lost her shoes and skirt, Alice had been the dj, playing the weirdest combination of songs, most of which she sang along to, Jasper had danced like a madman with every girl and then alone, Bella lost her shoes, and her inhibitions as she danced on top of speakers and even pole danced on stage, and Edward babbled nonstop as to how the voices in his head has gone to sleep. The rest of the group, wolves included slowly wound down and ended up past out in various corners of the club. Good think Alice had rented the club for the day; it would've been hard to explain to the club owners how it was physically impossible to move the enormous, rock solid vamps and wolves.

Lily and Emily lay back on the black couches that were side by side and laughed at the scene in front of them. Their friends and family, past out on floors, chairs and tables, some fully dressed, others partially, some with drinks still in hand and others with streamers stuck to their faces.

"**Did you get plenty of pictures of this"** Emily smiled as she gestured with her head.

"**Oh yeah"** Lily laughed **"Plenty of evidence to torture them with"**

"**I thought vampires didn't sleep"**

"**They don't get drunk either but since magic was used to do one I thought it was only fair to use it so they can sleep it off"**

"**I'm sure they'll never forget this"**

"**I won't let them"** Lily laughed as she got comfortable on the couch.

With Jake's jacket as a blanket, and his hand in her as he was out on the floor next to her, Lily finally drifted off to sleep. Her 19th birthday was over but it would never be forgotten. Even if some wished to do so, she would never allow it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter – 14**

When Lily woke up the first thing she noticed was that everything was still quiet. Her hand was hot and sweaty from Jake holding it but he was still out like a light, just as everyone else. Even Emily was still sleeping; the only one awake was Maggie, who was sitting quietly in a corner booth, staring at the bodies lying all over the club. Considering that she'd been the first to fall asleep, it didn't surprise her that she was up.

"**I missed one hell of a party"** Mags smirked as she jumped over bodies to sit on Lily's couch.

"**Mmm hmm"** Lily nodded as she peeled her hands off Jake's and sat up.

"**I see you're still mad at me"**

"**Who said I was mad at you?"**

"**You're not talking to me"** she whispered as she looked away **"No one's talking to me"**

"**The guys **_**are**_** mad at you, but that's cause thanks to you they got a beat down" **Lily chuckled **"But Seth and I aren't mad at you, Mags. We're disappointed"**

"**I messed up, I know, but I apologized"**

"**That doesn't change the fact you had doubt and insecurities that you could've talked about and discussed with any one of us, but no, you decided to throw an infant-like tantrum and run out there and risk your life over and over again. Which you would've continued to do if you hadn't gotten caught"**

"**I just needed to hear Seth say he needed me here"**

"**Mags" **Lily breathed out **"Being an imprintee is not as easy as it sounds. Their unselfishness is completely overwhelming at times, don't I know it. You see the wolves think imprinting is a one-sided deal, but it's not"**

"**No it isn't" **Emily stated as she sat up **"We love them with the same intensity they love us"**

"**And we are just as overprotective of them as they are of us" **Lily added** "To them we are their world. Our dreams, our desires, our happiness, our safety, our lives in a whole are far more important to them than their own, which can get a little complicated sometimes"**

"**Our happiness and well being is what gives them theirs"** Em smiled **"Problem is they don't always understand that their happiness and well being is what we need to have ours"**

"**All of the wolves have a sense of loyalty to their pack, their tribe and their land and a sense of responsibility that is incomprehensible to most. They risk their lives constantly, to make sure everyone else is safe. Em and I are married to the Alphas"** Lily smiled** "That means our wolves have that responsibility times a hundred cause they carry the responsibility of everyone else on their shoulders"**

"**But fulfilling their purpose and stepping up to the plate and taking that responsibility is what makes them happy" **Emily added

"**It makes them the men we love**" Lily smiled** "And as much as we worry everytime they go out on runs, as much as we pray they return safe and sound, as much we cringe when we hear the battles they had with nomad vampires, we would never dare ask them to stop doing what they do"**

"**Seth is torn right now" **Emily stated **"You're his life, Maggie. As with any imprinted wolf, being away from his mate is agony but he can't ask you to stay and he can't leave with you because he has a duty to fulfill here"**

"**So he wants me to leave?" **Maggie asked

"**He knows that Julliard is not only a once in a lifetime opportunity, but it's been your dream. He can't ask you to give that up for him"**

"And if you did stay, even if he didn't ask you to, he would know it was for him and that would kill him" Lily added

"**He would never tell you to leave because deep down he doesn't want you to…"**

"**But he can't ask me to stay either" **Mags finished the sentence, finally understanding what Lily had been trying to tell her since day one.

"**No"** Lily and Emily chorused

Mags nodded, pensively and then chuckled.** "I wanted to get caught you know"**

"**Yeah"** Emily laughed** "But by Seth, you weren't expecting Lily to catch you"**

"_**No!**_**"** Mags shook her head "**That, I wasn't planning on"**

"**Not very mature for someone who wants to be treated like an adult" **Lily half-smiled.

"**You guys will always treat Seth and I like little kids" **she grumbled

"**That's because to us you'll always be that"** Lily smiled **"You will always be Nicky's baby sister and you'll always be my little cousin"**

"**And Seth will always be Leah's baby brother and the pup of the pack" **Emily added "**Even though there are pups younger than him now, they were older than him when they first phased so he will always be the youngest wolf to ever join the pack"**

"**I see you and I see that pale, freckled, blonde little girl in pigtails that climbed trees and played in the mud with Jess cause she wanted to prove how tough she was but would later raid my closet and dress up in my clothes and play with my makeup" **Lily smiled, remembering that little girl** "Suddenly you're months away from turning 18, you're engaged and moving out on your own to go to college. Not easy to accept"**

"**Look who's getting all maternal"** Mags smiled

"**You don't wanna ruin this" **Lily snapped

"**Sorry"**

Lily blew out a long gust of air** "I know Seth's not some boyfriend, he's your soulmate and your fiancé for now but soon he'll be your husband and baby daddy" **Mags eyed bulged out at the idea of babies which caused Lily to laugh **"Seth is a great kid and I trust him. Therefore I promise to give you more freedom when it comes to him" **A smile from ear to ear took over Mags face **"But you're still grounded" **Lily added quickly** "You're not allowed to go out unless it him with, got it?"**

"**Got it" **Mags smiled

"**Now you just have to get him to talk to you" **Emily stated, trying to hold in a smile

"**Yeah" **Mags nodded, the smile quickly disappearing.

Lily suddenly realized she was starving, and one look at her cell phone was enough to see why. It was almost noon and she hadn't eaten anything more than a slice of cake since dinner which had been 18 hours ago. The wolves would be ready to eat the furniture as soon as they woke up so she was trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly, causing the three girls to laugh.

"**You can't go out in that"** Lily pointed out Maggie's excuse for a dress and stilt-like heels **"So you stay here and watch the dumdums while Em and I run back to the hotel for our stuff and some breakfast cause I'm starving so they're gonna be dying"**

"**I doubt they'll wake up" **Emily chuckled.

"**Ok"** Mags nodded** "But please bring me something to change into"**

"**Alrighty" **Lily laughed **"We won't be long. We need to eat and get them sober enough to ride the shuttle, and we need to do that quickly so we can get home before dark"**

The taxi didn't take long to arrive and Em and Lily were off, hoping to arrive before the hungover and hungry dumdums woke up.

…**.. ***** …..**

Coffee, the smell of hot coffee and pastries was what woke him up. Once he was conscious he heard voices, Ems, Maggie's, Embry's, Jess's and Lil's for sure. For a split second he thought he was home so opening his eyes to a dark room and feeling he was laying on a floor, startled him a bit and he sat up as quickly as he could. It was a good thing he was already on the floor cause his head spun so fast that's where he would've ended up anyways. It took him a couple of seconds to clear his head and when he was finally able to focus he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sam was passed out on top of the bar, Paul and Quil were spooning by the speakers, Tink was passed out on top of a speaker she was straddling, looking like she'd been shot on top of a horse, Blondie who was in her undies, was dangling backwards off the another speaker, head and arms hanging from one side, legs from the other, Seth, Brad, Jasper and Emmett, who was in nothing but his tighty whities, were all piled up on the dance floor, like they'd been wrestling and ran outta batteries halfway through, Leah and Rachel were passed out on stage, laid out like the crime scenes you see on tv, one face up and the other face down, Bella a few steps from them, sitting on the floor, leaning over the stripper pole, like she had slid down and just stayed there, Jared and Kim were cuddled up behind the couch Nicky was face down on, and Edward was out on the couch next to Jake, body dangling over the little table. There were clothes and shoes all over the place, the scene was hilarious and he couldn't help from laughing out loud.

"**Well look who's up?"** Lil smiled, squatting down, kissing the tip of his nose and handing him a cup of coffee **"How you feeling, not too hungover?"**

"**Not too bad"** he chuckled after a big gulp of the strong coffee. It was one of the times he was glad for being a werewolf, his system burned up the alcohol very quickly** "I'm starving and thirsty"**

"**You're starving and dehydrated**" Lil laughed** "Come on" **she said standing up and pulling on his hand to do the same** "We got some cakes and donuts"** when she stood up he got a chance to take a good look at her. She was no longer wearing the wine dress she was wearing the night before, she had on denim shorts, a silver spaghetti strapped tank top and the silver flats she wore before. Not only had she changed but her curls were damp from the shower she had taken. She noticed he was staring and smiled **"Emily and I went back to the hotel to shower and get our stuff"**

"**How long have you guys been awake?" **

"**Lil, Maggie and I have been up for a couple of hours" **Emily answered** "Jess and Embry about 45 minutes" **

"**Funny as hell isn't it?" **Jess laughed as he gestured to the dancefloor with his chin

"**Hell yeah" **Jake laughed as he stuffed a donut in his mouth. That's when he realized the vamps were passed out, vamps that didn't sleep.** "Wait a minute…"**

"**I knocked them out" **Lil smiled **"It's bad enough they were drunk, I couldn't let them walk around like that until it passed"**

"**I can't wait till she wakes them up" **Maggie laughed **"They're gonna freak"**

"**Not as bad as when they see this"** Embry cracked up as he leaned to show Jake the camera** "Best video ever, bro"**

On the camera was Edward, practically drooling as he stared into the disco ball, a huge smile from ear to ear and when he noticed the camera the bloodsucker began to talk so fast he seemed to be in fast forward, all about how the voices in his head had gone to sleep. Jake laughed so hard he nearly choked on the third donut he was scarfing down.

"**That's nothing"** Jess laughed** "Wait till you see Bella pole dancing"**

"**And Leah"** Emily giggled

"**No way!"** Jake laughed **"Pole dancing?"**

"**I knew no one would believe it so I had to get proof" **Lil wiggled her brows

"**You just wanted something to torture them with"** Jake smiled as he pulled her into his lap

"**Heck yeah"** she laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair

"**Cool"** he laughed **"Did you get Paul and Quil spooning?"**

"**I did"** Emily laughed, holding up the camera** "Plenty of them"**

"**Shouldn't we start waking them up?" **Maggie asked** "The shuttle gets here at four"**

"**Yup" **Lil answered** "We should wake all the wolves before I wake the vamps, in case they freak out you guys can hold them down"**

"**Things with you and Maggie are ok now?"** he whispered in Lil's ear.

"**Yeah, we're cool"** she nodded** "She's still grounded but we're cool. Hard part now is gonna be for her to be cool with the guys"**

"**Yeah, that's true" **he smiled** "As far as I'm concerned" **he turned towards Maggie and spoke loudly** "I won't even walk her to the door without written consent" **

"**Alright, alright, I deserve that" **Maggie rolled her eyes.

"**Ok"** Jess said grabbing several cups of coffee **"Let's start waking people up"**

Armed with cups of steaming, strong coffee, they began to revive the bodies throughout the club. For most all it took was a good whiff of the hot drink, but some were more reluctant to wake, like Nicky who claimed she was still so drunk she was sweating Patron.

After a few cups of java, all wolves, witches and humans were awake and pretty much back to their normal selves, ready for action as Lil woke up the vamps. No one knew how they would react to knowing they were drunk and asleep since most hadn't slept for nearly a century and some had never felt the effects of alcohol.

Disbelief and confusion were the all around sentiments. It was a strange and a little scary for the vampires to feel vulnerable and out of control. Emmett of course was thrilled by the whole experience; he loved that for once he couldn't remember something and laughed so hard when he saw the video that the entire club trembled from the boom, but by far Bella's reaction was the funniest. When she first opened her eyes she was sure that her year of vamp life had been a dream. She stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time, still a bit unsure she wasn't dreaming.

Jake wouldn't pass up a chance to mess with the bloodsuckers, so while everyone scarfed down donuts and slices of cake and downed gallons of coffee and Gatorade that Nicky found at the bar, he played the birthday video on the giant screen the club used to play music videos. Apart from Emmett who thought it was the funnies thing in the world, the bloodsuckers were mortified to see themselves act like drunken fools before passing out, thanks to Lil of course.

"**I felt sorry for you so I put y' all to sleep"** Lil laughed

**"We thank you dearly for that"** Jasper stated

"**I feel so….."** Edward shook his head

"**Human"** Nicky laughed

"**Yes"** Blondie nodded **"That's exactly how it feels"**

"**I don't think it's a bad thing" **Emmett shrugged

"**Of course **_**you **_** wouldn't"** Tink rolled her eyes.

By the time the shuttle arrived, everyone had eaten, changed clothes, found their lost clothes and shoes and had cleaned up. The club was impeccable, no signs a wild party had gone down the night before or that almost two dozen bodies were lying around just a few hours before.

They laughed and joked around as they were driven home. Many threats were made about the video being destroyed and lives were threatened if it was ever seen by anyone not on that bus or if the pictures Em took were ever developed. They were about 60 miles away from home, Tink was leaning kneeling on her seat, leaning over the back of it, talking with Lil when she suddenly grabbed Lil's hands and went into one of her trances. Everyone turned to Edward but he was frowning, shaking his head, like he couldn't read anything. That's when it hit them like a ton of bricks. The saccharine stench of leech that suddenly made Jake realize how much less the Cullens stank to him.

"**Stop!"** Emmett boomed, nearly causing the driver to swerve off the road.

"**Its Joham!"** Tink exclaimed as she jumped up "**He was here, looking for something"**

"**Lil?"** Jake asked

"**I don't know but what or whoever it was, he didn't find"**

"**We look for him"** Sam stated **"Right now, we follow his stench"**

"**The girls go home"** Jake declared

"**You mean human girls, right?"** Blondie cocked her brow

"**Human and witch girls"** Jake answered looking directly at Lil.

Surprisingly Lil nodded, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her belly. The rest of the girls were so scared they were speechless. Jake ordered Leah and Brady to stay with them as Edward did his vamp dazzle thing and convinced the driver to take them home and leave the rest there.

"**I love you!"** Lil yelled out the door as Jake leaped out, he stopped for a second to blow her a kiss **"Please come back to me"** she whispered under her breath as he ran into the woods with the wolves and vamps.

"**Always do!"** he yelled back before shredding his clothes to confetti by morphing into a giant wolf and heading deeper into the dark forest.

The bus headed home and fortunately the trail they were following was headed in the other direction. That didn't comfort anyone though; fact was the leech had been in Forks, maybe even in LaPush and no one would be satisfied until it was nothing but ashes and everyone was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter – 15**

Sunday night was not a good one. Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the treaty line with Collin when the shuttle approached. They were there to make sure Lily got nowhere near LaPush. As it turns out Joham had in fact been roaming the area, but from what Carlisle had deducted, Joham was under the impression that Lily still lived at Jess's house.

Carlisle suggested it was best if the shuttle went on to LaPush with Emily, Rachel, Kim and Maggie but insisted Nicky stay with them. Without any questions that's just what they did. Collin and Brady carried Lily and Nicky and along with Carlisle, Esme and Leah, they headed to Lily's house.

Collin, Brady and Leah immediately began to do rounds around the house. Carlisle and Esme sat and chatted with Nicky as Lily paced around the house for hours. The night seemed to be endless, not to mention dark and eerily quiet. When the pinkish, purple mist of dawn began to cover the woods and there was still no sign of anyone, Lily felt she was gonna lose it.

"**It's doesn't do you any good to worry so much, honey**" Esme commented

"**Maybe you should try to take a nap"** Carlisle suggested.

Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head. How could they ask her to take a nap? She couldn't even manage to sit still, sleep was not happening. Her facial expression must've been crystal clear because both Carlisle and Esme looked at her concerned a bit apologetic.

"**Why are you so nervous?"** Nicky asked **"You weren't this edgy when we were planning on fighting the Volturi, and from what I hear it wasn't any different with the newborns" **When she didn't answer, stopped pacing or even bothered to turn her way, Nicky grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop** "What's up , Lil?"**

"**This is about me" **Lily explained

Carlisle and Esme seemed to understand immediately, but Nicky did not **"Explain"**

Lily exhaled sharply as she sat on the couch.** "The fight with the newborns, that was about Bella. The confrontation with the Volturi, that was about Nessie. But this time it's different, this time it's about me, Nick" **the tears she'd been holding in suddenly rushed out at once** "Any other time, I would've ran out there and yell from the mountain top 'here I am, Joham, come and get me' but I have two babies to protect so I can't and that means Jake is gonna go crazy trying to protect me"**

"**Her fear is for Jake" **Esme further explained** "She's afraid that his need to protect her will drive him to his own vulnerability" **

"**You know I would never let anything happen to his huge furry butt" **Emmett grinned as the vamps zoomed in through the side window.

Bella handed Nessie to Edward and sat across from Lily on the coffee table and took her hand.

"**Jake is far more than my best friend, he's my brother, family" **Bella smiled** "I swear to you that nothing will ever happen to him, not while I'm around"**

"**While **_**we're **_**around" **Edward half-smiled.

Lily nodded with a smile, or at least an attempt of one. Bella joined Edward and Nessie in the corner and Rosalie sat on the opposite couch besides Esme and Carlisle. Emmett leaned on the side of Lily's couch, Alice sat beside Nicky and Jasper leaned against the fireplace. Lily could sense Jake's presence but she couldn't see him as she frantically searched the room with her eyes. Jasper picked up on it instantly.

"**He's here, Lil" **Jasper stated** "The wolves shredded their clothes when they phased. They are upstairs, dressing"** he then turned to Nicky and added** "All of them"**

Jake knew her well enough to know how desperate she was to be in his arms, to make sure he was safe. He knew because he had the need to do the same with her. Apparently leaping down the stairs wasn't fast enough, he jumped over the railing from the second floor and the loud thud the floor made with the impact of his weight nearly gave Lily a heart attack as she jumped up. She didn't have a chance to complain before his muscular, blazing arms were tightly wrapped around her.

By the time he finished kissing her hair, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil, all half-dressed in Jake's shorts, were surrounding them, Embry sat on the couch and pulled Nicky onto his lap.

"**Where are the rest?"** Lily asked

"**Doing rounds" **Sam answered

"**Where's Maggie?"** Embry asked

"**At home" **Nicky answered **"Doc said it was better if she stayed there"**

Edward looked at Carlisle, obviously picking his brain for answers, cocking his eyebrow at whatever he found.

"**What happened here?" **Jake asked Carlisle

"**Collin and the pups picked up a vampire's scent around dawn"** he answered **"The scent trailed from First beach"**

"**It came from the water**" Sam stated, giving the wolves a meaningful look.

"**We were close by and heard the howl" **Carlisle informed **"We didn't recognize the scent but figured it was Joham"**

"**It was Joham" **Alice stated** "I saw him"**

"**Yes"** Esme nodded** "And he went directly to Jess's house"**

"**Carlisle believes Joham is under the impression Lil still lives there" **Edward stated

"**He went directly to Nicky's room" **Esme stated

"**Why would he go there?"** Embry asked** "Maggie's the one in Lil's old room"**

"**Nicky's scent is almost identical to Lily's**" Alice answered

"**Well, it was"** Emmett smiled patting Lily's belly.

"**Lily's scent is fascinating to our kind"** Jasper stated** "There were plenty of vampires around her during the confrontation last year. Any one of them could've spread the word, which somehow got to Joham"**

"**That's why I asked Nicky to stay away from LaPush"** Carlisle stated** "I believe Joham is looking for Lily's scent and he might mistake the two"**

"**You stay here" **Jake said to Nicky

"**No prob" **Nicky smiled **"But what about Mags?"**

"**Her scent is completely different" **Edward answered **"You and Nicky have a floral, fruity scent; pears, cassis and violets. Maggie's scent is sweeter, cinnamon and vanilla"**

"**So basically Mags smells like a cinnabon?"** Nicky laughed

"**Yes"** Bella laughed when the vampires didn't catch on to the comparison.

"**So what you're saying's that this leech don't know what Lil looks like?"** Paul asked** "He's just looking for the scent he was described?"**

"**It appears so"** Carlisle answered

"**But one look at Lil is enough for our kind to know she's not a normal human"** Rosalie added

"**Indeed" **Jasper nodded** "He'll know she's the powerful witch he's looking for the moment he sets eyes on her"**

"**So then we don't' allow him to set eyes on her" **Paul grinned.

The other wolves shared the grin, along with Emmett and Jasper.

"**Well, I'm not hiding"** Lily stated, causing Jake's body to stiffen as he unconsciously tightened his arms around her **"So we better do the ritual real soon" **

"**Yup" **Nicky smiled** "We locate that mofo tonight"**

Alice once again went into one of her trances, that with all honestly recently had not brought any good news. And it so would be that it wasn't anything good.

"**Not tonight" **Alice whispered as she fluttered her eyes** "You're meeting with the Volturi tonight, Lily"**

…**.. ***** …..**

Things were just getting worse and worse. It was taking all of Jake's self control to keep himself from trembling and possibly exploding into an enormous wolf. Lil needed him by her side and he was not sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than to hunt and annihilate that leech, but he couldn't rip himself from her side.

After talking things through, Jake assigned his pack to Sam. They would be guarding LaPush since that's where the leech expected to find Lil, and the bloodsuckers volunteered to guard around Forks, specially the house. Carlisle said that it was best, for Lil's nerves if Jake stayed with her and that's where he was gonna stay.

It took them a little while but they finally managed to sleep, and it was only because they knew they were completely safe with the wolves and vampires guarding their surroundings. It was nearly 4pm when they woke up, and only because they smelled the food Nicky was cooking. Of course once they opened the bedroom door they clearly heard the voices of Embry, Paul and Emmett joking around in the living room.

Since Nicky was gonna be staying at the house until Joham was destroyed, Embry would spend most of his time there too, Emmett and Paul, well they had sworn to stay close to Lil at all times, whether Jake was around or not, of course that meant Rachel and Blondie would be around a lot as well.

After eating, Jake and Lil ran off to shower and get dressed while the guests entertained themselves. Once ready to go they all headed out to the Cullen house where everyone was meeting. As soon as they were in close proximity of the house, Jake knew something was wrong, he could sense it, and from the look they shared, he wasn't the only one. As is the feel wasn't enough, the whispering became an instant eerie silence as soon as they were spotted. The faces all around were not too assuring, it was Doc and Sam who approached them. Jake didn't expect them to go directly to Lil.

"**What's wrong?"** she asked immediately. She looked around and nearly fell over when she noticed someone was missing. **"Where's Jess?" **Doc and Sam looked at each other, neither one of them willing to say it out loud **"Sam, where the hell is my brother?"**

"**I'm so sorry, Lil" **Sam whispered

"**Sorry?"** she cried as Jake held her up.

"**He's missing" **Doc explained **"No trace of him at all"**

Lil didn't faint but it was obvious that at that point her mind was not with them. With tears streaming down her lovely face, she pulled away from Jake and walked a few steps to a tree where she slumped down on the ground and stared into space, the tears never stopping.

"**What the hell do you mean, missing?" **Paul asked **"When? How?"**

"**And what do you mean there's no trace?"** Jake added

Maggie, who was crying just as bad as Lil, looked at Nicky, who was in shock, and then looked at Jake** "I woke up around noon, cooked breakfast and when I went to look for him in his room, he was gone"**

"**We've been looking for him since" **Sam stated** "But no scent in or out, nothing"**

"**He was taken"** Nicky stated coldly **"I could feel it"**

"**The leech?"** Jake suggested

"**Probably" **Edward nodded **"Might be ransom to make sure Lil doesn't help Aro"**

"**Then why wouldn't he say that?"**Quil asked

"**He might not know they already here" **Jasper answered

"**We won't stop until Jess is found"** Blondie stated** "But we have a bigger problem right now. Aro is due any minute to talk to Lil and she is in no shape to do that"**

Everyone turned to Lil, who was still lost in her mind, and then looked at each other for suggestions and ideas as to how to deal with the draculas. Nicky shook her head and marched over to Lil, determination exuding from her as she sat knee to knee to her.

"**Lil"** she whispered **"Look at me, mamas"** When she got no respond, she snapped her fingers and demanded it **"Look at me!" **Lil slowly raised her eyes from the floor to Nicky's face** "This hurts, I know. We are all hurting, we all worried and we're all pissed"** she told her **"But listen to me" **she stated, cupping her face to make sure she had her entire attention "**If there was ever a time when you needed to be the big bad witch everyone is talking about, it's right now!" **the look in Lil's eyes went from grief to anger and Nicky smiled knowing she had gotten through **"The only way we're gonna get Jess back is if you pull yourself together, deal with these Volturi and do your thing" **Lil nodded slightly. **"We're big girls right, so what do we do?"**

"**We get even" **Lil answered

"**Two minutes"** Tink announced.

Lil and Nicky got up and straightened themselves up as they walked over to join the formation. Jake and Lil stood in the middle, Carlisle, Esme, Japer and Alice to the left, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Blondie to the right. A row of seven wolves stood behind them, Nicky, with Nessie in arms, and Maggie, stood between them and the second row of seven wolves.

Lil took wiped her tears and took a deep breath as Jake wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. It wasn't necessary for him to say anything because she knew already knew he was there for her, she already knew he would look high and low for Jess and she already knew her pain and suffering was his too. Jess was his brother in more ways than one and if anyone messed with family, there was hell to pay.

Even though the draculas didn't arrive in multitude like the previous time, they didn't look any friendlier. The only smile upon them was of Aro, the head Dracula, who glided in as if he was entering a much anticipated family reunion. A step behind him, were his guards, Demetri and Felix, who Jake would've loved ripping to pieces, slowly and painfully. Just behind them were the blonde Wednesday Adams and her infernal twin Alec.

"**Felix's memories were quite adequate" **Aro smiled as he inhaled deeply **"Your scent has intensified quite extensively" **he said to Lil** "It's so… intoxicating"**

"**Thank you" **Lil answered dryly

"**I was under the impression it was only because he is so….." **he looked between Lil and Jake and smiled **"**_**Fond**_** of you"** The bloodsucking guard grinned causing a low growl to escape Jake's chest. The Cullens instantly got ready to hold him back but a pinch from Lil was enough to keep him in check**. "Carlisle!" **Dracula beamed, obviously changing the subject **"Always so good to see you, my dear old friend"**

"**So true" **Doc smiled insincerely "**Especially when it's a friendly visit" **

The Dracula was as honest as a politician. Al l smiles as he talked about the latest news in Italy, went into detail over the problems with Joham, apologized for missing Jake and Lil's wedding, which caused Jake to give Tink an 'I'm gonna kill you later' look, assured the wedding gift was 'on its way' and congratulated them on the new addition to the coven. The shock that crossed the faces of the Dracula's clan when they picked up on Lil's heartbeats was priceless, only lasted a millisecond but utterly priceless none the less. But even with all the talking he did, not once did he apologize for sending his guards and trying to boss Lil around. All he said was that he was glad they were able to set up a meeting.

"**We know all about Joham"** Edward stated

"**Such a talented and powerful coven, I assumed you would"**

"**You want Joham and I can get him"** Lil stated

"**I would be in debt to you if you that were so"** Aro smiled

"**I have conditions"** Lil answered.

The guards and emo twins hissed in annoyance but Aro seemed amused** "And what might those conditions be, my young friend?"**

"**First off, I want the Volturi to recognize and respect the treaty established with the werewolves"**

"**I believe we already do" **

"**Ok" **Lil nodded **"I also want Nessie to be considered a close case, done and over with"**

"**Hmm" **he smiled** "Done" **he said holding out his hand for a deal shake.

"**One more thing" **Lil said** "I locate him, I hunt him down and I kill him" **she spat before planting her gaze

on Jane** "And whoever is helping him" **

Edward turned to Lil like a light bulb had just turned on in his head. Aro was probably having the same feeling.

"**Help?"** he asked "**You believe someone is helping him?"**

"**You haven't wondered how this vampire has managed to evade the most powerful tracker in the world?"** Lil smirked **"He has help, inside help. And I will kill them both"**

"**You want to kill him with your own hands?" **he asked completely amused. When Lil nodded he asked **"May I ask why?"**

"**He made the huge mistake of messing with my brother" **she answered **"I'm no longer out to even the score, I'm out for blood"**

"**Of course she will have the protection of all of us"** Doc stated

"**Given her delicate condition, it's only right**" Esme added

"**Very well, my dear friends"** Aro smiled **"We have a deal" **he said extending his hand once again **"I look forward to collecting Joham's ashes"**

Lil finally met his hand in a firm shake.

"**I give you my word you will soon have his ashes, and those of his accomplice"**

For a brief second Aro glanced over at Jane before meeting Lil's eyes again.

"**So be it" **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter – 16 **

Aro spent nearly an hour conversating with Carlisle and Esme, as if his visit was actually a friendly one. After a few moments the vampires grew bored, all of them looking around with the same 'let's get this over with' look. Jane nonetheless couldn't stop glaring at Alice, Bella and Lily like she wanted to rip them to shreds. The feeling was mutual and the glares she received in return were of mockery cause her little trick didn't work on them. Jake and the wolves however, didn't let their guard down for a second, especially when Nessie grew restless and Nicky decided to throw herself belly down on the floor and play with her.

With many fake smiles, farewells and promises to return soon, Aro glided away with his death squad in tow. As soon as they were gone, the wolves ran to phase. Within seconds Lily was in the Cullens living room, surrounded by questioning eyes.

"**No way you're fighting that leech!"** Paul yelled out first, causing Jake's arms to unconsciously tighten around Lily. Paul's outburst was soon drowned by the million questions that followed by everyone else.

"**Help, Joham has help? "Who's helping him?" "Why do you think someone's helping him?" "You really think we're gonna let you go after that bloodsucker?"**

"**It's Jane isn't it?"** Edward asked, shutting everyone else up **"How did you figure it out?"**

"**Jane?" **Bella hissed** "Jane is helping Joham?"**

"**I'm pretty sure" **Lily nodded

Nessie walked up to Lily and held her hands out for her to pick her up. When she did, Nessie showed her images of Jane's glares of hatred, from the two occasions she had seen her, and then she showed her images of Jess, goofing around with the pups and giving her piggy back rides. It was her ways of letting Lily know she knew what was going on. Lily didn't realize she was crying until Nessie used her chubby little fingers to wipe her cheeks. She used her free hand to touch Jake, probably using her way to tell Jake to comfort her because he nodded and kissed Lily's hair as he hugged her tightly.

"**Why would she be helping him?" **Maggie asked

"**Because she hates Lily" **Jasper answered

"**And Bella and me" **Alice added

"**Why?" **Sam asked** "None of you have done anything to her"**

"**Aro has wanted Alice for his coven more than he has ever wanted any other vampire" **Edward explained **"Jealousy is the reason for that hatred. With Bella and Lily, their immunity to her is more than enough, but the fact that they can make others immune, well that's just too much for her to bear" **

"**Lil zapping her is enough reason for the little turd to go postal"** Emmett added 

"**She deserved it"** Rosalie smiled

"**Did you read anything in her mind that can help us find Jess?"** Lily asked Edward

"**No"** he shook his head "S**he was translating the first act of Hamlet into different languages**" he frowned **"I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't know what until you mentioned Joham had help"**

"**Why not go after Lil herself?" **Nicky asked** "Why get involved in this Joham bullshit?"**

"**Aro would never allow her to attack Lily" **Carlisle answered** "He knows a witch is not an enemy you want to have"**

"**It would be declaring a war he knows he would lose" **Jasper added

"**That's for sure" **Emmett smirked

"**What made you think Joham had help?" **Rosalie asked

"**And how exactly did you figure out it was Jane?"** Esme added

The conversation was for sure gonna be long so Jake sat on the couch and pulled Lily into his hap. Embry did the same with Nicky but since things between Seth and Mags were still iffy, he joined the pups in the corner as she entertained Nessie. Everyone else either walked around the room or chose a place to stand or lean.

"**There were a lot of vampires here last year"** Lily began **"It's possible that any one of them could've circulated the story about Nahuel and his half-breed sisters, which could've somehow gotten to Joham. He would know immediately that they would be after him. And even if he's been lucky enough to evade Demetri all this time without a heads up, which I highly doubt, and even if he'd heard about me from any one of those vampires or stories that have circulated due to them, how on earth could he know that the Volturi would ask me for help when according to everyone it's something they'd never do"**

"**Jane wanted Victoria and the newborns to finish us off" **Edward stated** "She didn't put a stop to them in hopes they would be successful in killing us all or at least most of us"**

"**That was definitely her hope when they came last year" **Carlisle added** "Aro himself believed he was coming to finish us, I can imagine her disappointment when it didn't play out that way"**

"**Even as different as my scent is, Demetri and Felix found me"** Lily stated **"They were looking for me and found me, and at our house. They didn't mistake Nicky for me, they didn't go to Jess's house, they searched for me and they found me, like any vampires would if they were actually looking for me"**

"**You lost me"** Quil frowned as he shook his head.

"**The leech wasn't searching for Lil**" Sam explained** "He went directly to Jess's house"**

"**Like someone told him exactly where to go"** Jake added

"**If our kind was searching for Lily, it wouldn't take long to find her"** Jasper stated **"Not only could her scent be patented as vampire bait"** he smirked** "One look at her and her glowing eyes is enough to know she's beyond human"**

"**It's no coincidence that Joham showed up at the house I lived at the last time Jane was here" **Lily said** "She sent him there. He went directly to Nicky's room cause he believed that was the scent Jane described to him" **she guessed** "Which is the scent I had last time she was here"**

"**But she would know you're too powerful for a lone vampire to take you on" **Alice stated

"**Unless we're sleeping" **Nicky answered **"Then we're just sitting ducks"**

"**But you're never alone while you sleep" **Embry stated causing a few smirks

"**That she wouldn't know" **Rosalie smiled

"**If she did any research on witches, she would know the moment to attack is while we're asleep**" Nicky said **"What she wouldn't know is that our blood would kill them. That's classified information witches don't give out, you guys know cause you're family but other vampires wouldn't know it"**

"**So that psycho's plan was for the other leech to kill Lil" **Paul stated

"**And for us to kill him" **Carlisle added **  
**

"**Her blood would've done that" **Jasper stated **"He wouldn't have been able to resist, not knowing it'd be his own death"**

"**Ok, so he shows up and comes out empty handed" **Collin frowned "**Why not come back and try for Lil again, why take Jess?"**

"**He was chased hundreds of miles by an entire mob" **Nicky answeredin a duh tone** "Regardless of what that bitch told him, he figured out real quick that he would never get anywhere near Lil"**

"**He can't kill her so he takes Jess to make sure she stays quiet" **Sam nodded

"**But how could he sneak up on Jess?" **Brady asked** "Leeches stink miles away. No offense" **he said apologetically to the Cullens "**He should've smelled him coming"**

"**There's still a lot of witch in Jess" **Seth answered** "He might not wanna admit it, but it's there"**

"**If he was in a deep sleep" **Lil breathed** "He didn't stand a chance"**

"**We'll find him" **Jake whispered in her ear. She let out a deep sigh but couldn't control the tears. He tightened his hug and kissed her shoulder** "If it's the last thing we do, we'll bring him home safe and sound"**

"**I give you my word that we won't stop looking until he's home" **Sam stated. The rest of the wolves nodded in agreement.

"**Neither will we" **Carlisle added** "Jess is family and family is above all"**

The Cullens nodded in agreement. Nicky got off Embry's lap and walked over to kneel in front of Lily**.**

"**We will try every location spell in the book and try every ritual known to man" **she stated** "Jess will come home to us; there's no doubt about that. And in the meantime I swear I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay sane and focused, cause we can't do this without you"**

Nicky was right, it would take all of them to locate Jess. Lily was just hoping she could keep it together long enough to handle things. Her grandmother had always said the spirits of your ancestors are always around, that if you needed them all you had to do was ask. There was no better time to ask. Lily sent out not only a prayer but a plea to every last one of her ancestor spirits to watch over Jess and help them give him a safe return home.

….. ***** …..

Nicky was definitely keeping her word. If it wasn't for her, Lil would've lost it completely. She could get to Lil in a way no one else could and Jake couldn't be more thankful. Nicky had a peculiar way of getting her to eat, sleep and keep focused, surprisingly it was by yelling and fighting. At first Jake wasn't sure whether he should get mad and throw her out but he soon realized that's just what was needed.

Lil was sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees as she looked out the bedroom window, tears slowly running down her cheeks. Jake sat on the edge of the sofa and kissed her hair before running his fingers through it. It killed him to know she was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd been combing the woods with everybody for days and had found no lead on Jess. Lil had been doing rituals with Nicky and Maggie every night but they were having no luck, nothing on the leech, nothing on Jess.

Nick came in with a tray of food and with a head nod gestured to Jake that his dinner was downstairs. He nodded and worded 'thank you' as she placed the tray at Lil's feet.

"**Eat"** she ordered. Lil pushed the tray with her foot without even looking at her **"I SAID EAT!" **she snapped, causing Lil to turn and cock her brow **"Oh, that's right"** Nicky nodded **"You're too busy feeling shitty. So sorry to interrupt"**

"**Go to hell, Nicky!" **

"**You know what, you're right" **Nick said as she got up **"Don't eat, get yourself sick so you can't help Jess in any way" **she added as began to walk away** "And starve your babies too, that'll rid you of all your worries. Who cares what that does to Jake and those of us who love you, right?"**

"**Fuck you!" **Lil yelled as she threw a roll at Nicky's head.

Nicky winked at Jake as she skillfully dodged the roll, flipped her hair and waltzed her way out the room. Lil let out a growl of annoyance but sure enough, a few moments later, she was eating. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed; almost completely still, afraid that any sudden movement might cause her to stop, and watched her until she finished every last bit of her dinner. Slowly he approached her and kissed the top of her head "**I love you" **he whispered as he took the empty tray.

"**I'm sorry"** she whispered as he reached the door.

"**Huh?" **was his genius response as he snapped his head around.

"**I'm so sorry for being so impossible lately"** her gorgeous eyes already pooling with tears, pink and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing **"For yelling and screaming"**

"**Actually all that's been towards Nicky" **he half-smiled, placing the tray on the bed and kneeling between her legs **"But even if it wasn't"** he said cupping her beautiful face with his hands **"You have every right to"**

"**I'm losing it, baby" **she cried, pulling him towards her until his forehead was pressed up against hers** "He's my brother, my flesh and blood, near or far I've always been able to feel him, to sense him. But now, nothing, I don't get anything"**

Jake hugged her tightly, twirling her curls with his fingers as she cried into his shoulder. She was hurting so bad and he felt utterly useless. There were no words to soothe her, no action that he hadn't already done. The day he met her, she had been hurt, the evidence clearly on her skin, and it was on that day that he bowed no one would ever hurt her, in any way, and walk away in one piece. Even though death would not be enough payment for the pain she'd been put through, death, final death was what was coming to that leech.

"**That's because you're holding back"** Nicky stated from the doorway

"**What?"** Jake and Lil chorused

Nicky shook her head as she walked in, crossing her arms across her chest as she plopped down on the bed.

"**I don't know if it's conscious or unconsciously, but you're holding back on your powers"**

"**I've done every ritual with you and tried every spell you've suggested" **Lil snapped

"**That's not what I'm talking about"**

"**What are you talking about?" **Jake asked

"**Maggie's powers are minimal, mine are pretty good, but nowhere near Lil's level**" Nicky explained** "She is raw power, but she's afraid"**

"**Afraid?"** Jake and Lil chorused

"**Either you're afraid of giving it all you've got and fail"** she cocked her brow** "Which is not possible since you've never allowed fear stop you from trying before. Or you're afraid of what it'll be like to allow your powers to take over"** Lil looked away for a slight second but it was enough for both Nicky and Jake to know a nerve had been struck**. "That's it!"** she smiled **"You're afraid to embrace your full powers"**

"**You used them when Manny attacked me" **

"**Crime of passion"** Nicky answered** "No thinking, no planning, the witch took over"**

Jake knew exactly what it was like to be afraid of what you were, to be afraid to lose yourself, to lose your humanity, to lose what made you, you. It took him a while to understand things but he finally got the hang of it. To him there was Jake, the Indian kid that loved his girl, fixed bikes and looked for the positive things in life and then there was Jacob the werewolf, the one that relied of his survival skills, hunted vampires and shredded them to pieces with his teeth. But Lil had never had the need to use her powers. She might use them on occasion to mess with the vamps and the guys or to keep up with them but she'd never had to rely on them to survive, or that case, help someone else. Jake cupped her face and stared into her glorious eyes.

"**You love me, right?"**

"**Ok course"** she answered instantly

"**In here**" he said placing her hand over his heart **"I'll always be your Jake. The tall kid that loves you, the one who smiles everytime he sees you, who loves to fix things and eats all your food, the one that strokes your hair and whispers sweet nothings in your ear while you sleep, who always has his arms around you and loves to rest his chin on your shoulder. I'll always be the one you know"** she looked at him with confusion** "This is who fell in love with you and who you fell in love with"** he smiled** "But I was born a werewolf, that's part of who I am"**

"**And I love all of you"**

"**I know" **he nodded **"I was born with the ability to morph into a giant wolf, that's what I am. And using my strength and speed to hunt vampires and shred them to pieces with my teeth, is what I do. You've seen me as a wolf, and you've seen me in battle. You've witnessed what I become when the animal takes over, when we give way to the rage, the fierceness and the hunt. You've seen what the bloodsuckers are when they surrender to their true nature. Did any of that change the way you saw us? What you felt about us?"**

"**Of course it didn't" **Nicky answered for her** "Same way nothing she, we, could possibly due while surrendering to our true nature, could change what you guys feel about or for us"**

"**Babe" **he chuckled** "I've seen you suck vampire blood, your eyes light up like lighthouses, your body float in thin air, and I've even seen you grow fangs" **he smiled as she involuntarily covered her mouth** "Your hair could turn into snakes and you could shoot fire from your eyes, that's wouldn't change a thing for me, for anybody. You'll still be Lil to us. You do what you gotta do cause using everything you got to find that leech and unleashing your wrath to kill him, won't change you. This" **he said placing his finger over her heart **"Is what makes you who you are and that's not gonna change, ever" **he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled **"Someone very wise once told me that's it's not what you are that counts, but who you are"**

She smiled knowing she was the one that preached that to the wolves and vamps, especially him and Blondie, on a constant basis until they all finally learned to get along.

"**Come on, girl"** Nicky smiled, jumping off the bed** "The vamps and the wolves have had their fun embracing their true nature, it's the witches turn to let loose"**

"**You're right" **Lil nodded. She kissed Jake and got up** "And what better time than on a full moon"**

"**Hooowwwlll!" **Nicky let out into the night. The howls she got in return caused her to laugh** "Magic's in the air" **she smiled, pulling Lil out the** room "Tonight will be special. I can feel it"**

Jake could feel it too. There was definitely something in the air, hopefully it was something good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter – 17**

It was a full moon. They were not gonna hold anything back. They read and memorized the most powerful of location spells and they would hold the ritual in the most sacred place they knew, the rez, where the Quileute legends began, where the magic first started for them. Billy and the elders were more than happy to be present at their ritual, as were the rest of the wolves. They weren't witches and would not participate, but magic ran in their blood and their mere presence would help.

The ritual spoke about entering the spirit realm through death. The passage scared them a bit but then they realized they translated it wrong, it didn't mean hand in hand with death, but hand in hand with the dead. Due to that not only would the Cullens be present as well, but Alice would participate, standing in for Jess as the element of water.

The ritual would commence at midnight so everyone started to gather at the council meeting grounds shortly after 11pm. The guys started a small bonfire where Lily, Nick, Mags and Alice would sit around. The rest, elders, wolves and vampires would form a large circle around them, making sure to leave plenty of space between the inner and outer circles.

Sue was the last to join them as she ran in carrying a small bundle covered in a white cloth. She ran directly to Billy and Quil Sr., who nodded and said some words over it before calling Jake and Lily.

"**We might descend from different tribes but they are not very different**" Quil Sr. spoke to her **"What you call witches now we called spirit priestesses and they held rituals when our people needed guidance and help from our ancestral spirits"**

"**The practice died out quite some time ago" **Billy stated.

"**I was a young boy the last time one was held in our lands" **Quil Sr. nodded with a small smile.

"**I heard the stories from my mother**" Sue said **"And I remember her mentioning some herbs were burned to cast away evil spirits and help with the connection to the spirit realm. I've been waist deep in books for the last hour or so but I finally found the book that named the herbs"**

Quil Sr. handed Jake the bundle Sue had carried in. Billy and Sue smiled with an encouraging nod for him to uncover it. When he did there was a braid of sage, cedar and sweet grass.

"**The elders and chief ask the spirits of our ancestors to bless it and the ritual before handing it to the tribe's priestess"** Quil Sr. stated **"We've done it, it's now your turn" **he said to Jake** "Then hand it to our priestess"**

"**I'm your priestess?"** Lil asked

"**You are married to our chief" **Quil Sr. answered, glancing at Jake.

"**And you carry a spirit warrior inside you" **Billy smiled

"**You are part of our tribe and definitely a spiritual priestess" **Sue smiled **"So, yes, you are our priestess"**

"**What do I do?"** Jake asked, looking at the herbs like they would explode at any minute.

While Quil Sr. and Billy gave Jake instructions, Sue told Lily what to do with the cleansing herbs once she got them. It was necessary to cast a sacred circle so as Lily took the herbs and spoke her wishes into them, Sue had Jake and Sam get the crowd into place. The herbs were handed from hand to hand until they had gone in a complete circle.

"**No holding back"** Jake whispered, kissing the top of her head as he handed the herbs to her.

She went around several times until she was sure every inch of that circle had been washed with its sweet, fragrant smoke.

"**I can't do this without you, grams"** she whispered to the stars **"Wherever you are, I need you" **

With a silent prayer she threw the herbs into the bonfire. Nicky, Maggie and Alice were already sitting in their spots, holding the candles that represented the element they would be invoking. Nicky had a yellow for wind, Maggie's was red for fire, Alice's blue for water and Lily's was green for earth. They used the bonfire to ignite their candles and sat legs crossed on the ground, arms extended out, palms up, eyes closed and head tilted up towards the sky. Everyone went silent as they began to chant the prayer they had memorized.

….. ***** …..

The air went absolutely still as the girls chanted. It was as if time had stood still. Just like the time at the clearing, a light began to surround Lil's body, slowly spreading until all four girls were glowing. Moment later they began to levitate until they were several inches off the floor. Most of them had seen Lil and Tink do it before so even though it was a sight to see, they weren't shocked, but his dad, Quil Sr., Sue and the new puppies couldn't hold in a small gasp.

"_What language is that?"_ Jake thought to Edward

"**I've never heard it before but I believe it's Apache**" he whispered

Suddenly they went quiet and Maggie said something which caused the bonfire to explode into flames nearly 10 feet tall. The girls opened their eyes to see it but remained focused, except Maggie who smiled in excitement for a brief second. With something that sounded like a 'thank you' Maggie closed her eyes and Tink chanted something that instantly had the waves crashing like a tsunami was headed their way. The salty ocean mist sprayed over all of them and calmed the flames before she gave the same thanks Maggie had. Nicky took over and in a whisper had the wind nearly blow them away, tress swaying from side to side, leaves twirling around them. For a minute Jake felt like Dorothy from the wizard of oz, he wouldn't have been surprised to see animals, houses and cars swirling around them.

"**They're invoking the elements"** Edward informed them** "The stronger the power, the stronger the element's presence. Lily's next and it might be a little frightening"**

Normally Jake would've snapped a smartass remark but with what he was witnessing, he was glad for the heads up. As soon as Lil opened her mouth the ground began to shake. The rumble was so loud and the shaking was so fierce they would've probably held hands even if Edward hadn't said the girls wanted them to. With a few words and a hand movement from Lil, the earth stood still.

"**We're spirit, so hold on tight"** Edward said as the girls began to chant.

Jake was the first to feel it but a moment later it hit the rest. It was a fiery, tingly feeling similar to having your foot fall asleep. It surged from the top of their heads to the bottom of their feet and lasted a few seconds. The light that had been surrounded the girls had moved out was covering all of them.

The girls had been chanting for nearly an hour when a bright light exploded from Maggie. The girls paused for a millisecond due to her loud gasp but Nicky restarted quickly, urging Lil and Tink to do the same. Sam and Jasper had to hold Seth down as Maggie fell back, moaning and holding onto her right wrist. A second later she sat up staring at it with a wide smile. The inside of it had been marked with red flames. A minute later the same thing happened to Nicky. Embry winced but didn't move an inch, knowing she would be ok. Sure enough, she sat up with a smile of achievement across her face and wind swirls marked on the inside of her wrist. Even though they were expecting it, it was weird to see Tink go down. Like the others she sat up a moment later with waves marked on her wrist, which with a wide smile she held up for everyone to see. Lil didn't fall back like the others did; she gasped and bit her lower lip, holding her wrist against her chest. A moment later she moved her charm bracelet to see her newly marked wrist.

The girl's chanting became a whisper as their bodies slowly descended until they were back on the ground. Jake thought the night couldn't get any weirder but he was wrong. Edward gasped and grabbed his hand so hard he broke his pinkie. The bloodsucker hunched over like a puppet whose strings had been cut off as everyone stared, unsure of what to do. As unexpectedly as he went he came back. He placed his hands on his knees and looked straight ahead, not looking at anything or anyone in particular.

"**He is safe"** Edward said in a voice that sounded nothing like his.

Lil, Maggie and Nicky snapped their heads around so fast the movement was a blur. Maggie covered her mouth with her hands while Nicky placed them over her heart. Lil ran to Edward and stared with teary eyes for a second before kneeling before him.

"**I miss you so much"** she whispered

"**I never left you, you should know that, mija**" Edward answered, apparently in some kind of trance. Lil smiled even though tears were cascading down her face.

"**Where is he, grandma?" **

Jake's eyes went as wide as everyone else's. Not only had the girls managed to invoke the elements of fire, wind, water and earth but the spirit element was using Edward as a vessel to speak to them.

"**His element is protecting him but it could only do so for so long"**

"**His element?"** Nicky mumbled "**Water!"** she exclaimed **"He's in water or surrounded by it!"**

"**That's not much help"** Maggie whispered** "We're surrounded by hundreds of miles of water"**

"**Is there anything you can do to guide us?" **Lil asked, pleaded

"**The world relies on balance. In order to receive something, you have to give up something else. There is a lot of love, loyalty and unity here, which is what summonsed us, but there is also a lot of sorrow, regret and conviction. We can bring balance and set everything right, but are you willing to pay the price of that action?"**

"**Yes" **Lily nodded

"**I'm afraid that decision is just not yours to make, baby"**

Lil looked at Jake and turned to Nicky, scared, worried, and unsure of what to do, or say.

"**Grams would never propose something that would hurt us, any of us" **Nicky stated** "I say yes"**

"**Me too" **Maggie nodded

"**Whatever brings Jess home" **Jake stated

One by one his pack nodded. Sam soon followed and his pack joined in.

"**I'm old and don't have nothing to lose" **Quil Sr. stated** "I say yes"**

"**That's a yes for me too" **Jake's dad added

"**My children say yes, I say yes" **Sue stated

"**I'm with them" **Tink smiled

"**Yes"** Jasper nodded

"**Hell yeah"** Emmett smirked

Esme, Bella and Blondie turned to Carlisle who nodded **"You don't turn your back on family" **he said** "Whatever consequences come; we'll deal with them together"**

"**Remember those words" **Edward said as the bloodsuckers nodded** "And do not be frightened"**

A loud explosion of light blinded them for a moment. When they finally were able to focus they realized Edward was knocked out again, but he wasn't the only one. All eight bloodsuckers were out cold.

"**Oh my god!" **Maggie gasped

"**Gram said not be scared" **Nicky quickly reminded** "I'm sure they'll be fine"**

The bonfire crackled as it intensified, the waves crashed loudly against the shore, the wind blew fiercely and the ground trembled as the light that had been surrounding them moved and turned into a path.

"**The light is guiding us to Jess!" **Lil exclaimed **"We have to follow it"**

"**Go!" **his dad yelled** "We'll take care of the Cullens" **

"**Bring our boy home" **Sue yelled as the girls went into full speed.

The wolves phased and followed them. Seth caught up with Maggie right away and had her jump on his back. There was no doubt that the girls were using every last bit of their powers, Nicky was running side by side with the rest of the guys but no one could catch up with Lil, who was several feet ahead of them.

It was a good thing the woods were so dark because they were nothing but a blur. They ran way past the Canadian border and Jake yelped in desperation as Lil took a dive off a cliff nearly 75ft deep into the icy black seawater below. There was no time to think, they all phased as they dove in right after her. Within minutes a small speck of land appeared in the horizon. It was then that Jake felt the bubble of concealment envelop them.

The piece of land was no bigger than a square block filled with rocks, big and small. Lil went into full witch mode, holding nothing back, the moment she spotted Jess, curled up in the fetal position, dirty and scratched up. The leech didn't stand a chance. He was looking out at the water, ironically enough in the direction they were coming at. His death was coming at him face on and he didn't see it.

She unconcealed them the moment she leaped outta the water, slamming him into the razor sharp rocks several feet behind him. She landed on top of him, not giving him a chance to react and with an ear-splitting war cry she ripped his arms off and tossed them to the side. It was so frustrating not to be close enough to help her or take the hit for her when he kicked her off him but like a cat, she landed skillfully on a rock. He tried to jump into the water but before he could or before the guys got to him, she launched herself at him with so much force that when she landed several feet behind him, she had his head in her hands. Nicky and Maggie pushed their way through, grabbed a leg and made a wish as they finished ripping him apart.

They guys quickly collected the leech jigsaw and with tears running down her face and nearly outta breath, Lil took the Zippo outta her back pocket and tossed it, turning the parasite into ashes.

Lil couldn't stop crying, her body was trembling, she was nearly hyperventilating and her eyes glowed with rage and fury as she stared at the flames. Jess was about to run to her when Maggie grabbed his arm and shook her head. 'Give her a moment' she worded with pleading eyes.

Everyone stood back, giving her space and giving her time to calm down. Lil had never physically killed anyone or anything before. Manny had basically killed himself when he bit her so it was the first time that her hands brought death and no matter how justified it is or how much its deserved, it always has a toll on you.

Nicky slowly approached her and gently touched her arm **"Jess needs you" **she whispered, turning her in the direction Jess was laying.

That was enough to snap her outta of it and focus her into the moment. She threw herself at her brother's side, not caring that the rocks were cutting through her jeans and through her skin. She wrapped her arms around him, sitting him up as she rocked back and forth while mumbling a chant that Nicky and Maggie joined in on in the same whisper. A few moments later Jess began to come around, fluttering his eyes and grunting quietly as he stretched, or tried to.

"**Jess!"** Lil cried** "Glad to have you back, little bro" **she added, hugging him even tighter

"**Welcome back"** Nicky smiled as Jess hugged Lil back instinctively even though he looked confused.

"**I knew we'd get you back"** Maggie sobbed

"**Yeah, I'm back"** Jess croaked, his voice hoarse **"Where'd I go?"** Laughter boomed all around and it was so nice to be able to laugh once again, even though Jess looked at them like they'd gone mad. **"Naw, seriously"** he frowned **"Where'd I go, what happened?"**

"**Long story" **Nicky smiled** "We have plenty of time for that later. The important thing right now is that you're ok, we're ok and everything is ok"**

"**Maybe not everyone" **Collin said, reminding them that there were eight passed out vamps back home they still had to deal with.

"**Let's go home"** Lil sighed, kissing the top of her brother's head before running to Jake's arms.

Jake tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair before kissing her lips. He could finally breath, Jess was back, the leech was dead and Lil was safe again. She smiled up at him but seemed a bit embarrassed. It took him a moment to figure out why but once he did, he smiled and placed his finger over her heart. Nothing had changed; she was still same old Lil. It was the affirmation she needed and smiled before tiptoeing to kiss the hollow of his neck.

"**Can we go now?"** Maggie complained **"I'm not comfortable standing around with a bunch of naked people"**

"**Would it be more comfortable if we all get naked?" **Nicky laughed

"**No more naked people!" **Lil yelled **"Everyone, hit the water"**

The light that had guided them was gone but it wasn't hard for the werewolves to find their way back home. Even though water washed away scents very quickly, their scent still lingered and they could follow it back to shore, once on land there was no getting lost.

Everyone was jumping into the icy black water, Lil was about to jump in with Jake when Jess stopped them.

"**Lil"** he frowned **"Jane is after you"**

"**No, little brother" **she shook her head with a devious chuckle **"**_**I'm**_** after **_**her**_**"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter – 18**

Once on land, Lily, Nicky and Maggie jumped on their wolf's back and enjoyed the ride. It didn't take them long to reach home territory and once in LaPush the girls jumped off and headed to the council meeting grounds while the wolves ran to get some clothes. No one knew what state the vampires would be in which meant they had to phase in case help was needed, it'd be weird to have them running around naked, again.

The girls let out a loud sigh of relief when they heard several voices and none of them were of panic or pain.

"**In and out, big boy"** Sue chuckled** "That's it"**

"**I do!"** Emmett complained **"But then I have to do it again"**

"**That's the point, Emmett!"** Jasper snapped

"**Be patient, Jazz" **Esme asked

"**Don't yell at the kid"** Billy chuckled **"It'll take some time"**

Lily, Nicky and Maggie exchanged the same 'wtf' look. _What could possibly be going on?_

"**I'm dying and I'm getting yelled at!"** Emmett complained

Lily felt an icy chill run down her spine and her stomach turn into a giant knot. 

"**You are not dying!"** Alice snapped, relieving Lily's worry.

"**You've never been more alive, Em"** Edward laughed

The girls seriously needed to find out what was going on. They ran as fast as they could. They were glad to see the Cullens were up and around. All except one, Emmett. Carlisle and Sue were knelt beside him, Esme, Quil Sr. and Billy a foot or two away and the rest gathered around in a loose circle. Bella was the first one Lily reached.

"**What's going on?" **she asked, grabbing her elbow.

The confusion and shock were instant, Bella was not ice cold or hard as concrete. Her temperature was slightly colder than her own and her skin was soft, not marble but flesh. When she turned with a smile, Lily couldn't hold in a gasp.

"**Oh my god!"** Lily exclaimed at her chocolate brown eyes **"You're human? That's what the spirits took, your immortality?"**

"**Uh, Lil?" **Nicky said **"It's more like **_**their**_** immortality"**

Other than Bella, whose eyes had turned back to their normal human color, you couldn't tell anything was different, but once you paid closer attention, you could see the flush in their cheeks, hear their hearts pumping and their still a little labored breathing. Of course once you touched them their skin it was soft and warm.

"**How do you feel?"** Lil asked, still stunned **"Are you ok?"**

"**Ok?" **Rosalie grabbed her shoulders** "I have never been more perfect! I'm alive!" **she added twirling in a circle with her hands in the air** "I got a second chance to live"**

"**Rose is happy" **Esme smiled

"**You think?" **Nicky chuckled

"**So you are really….human again?" **Maggie asked

"**I'll do some tests, but it would appear so" **Carlisle nodded

"**Physically, are you guys ok?"**

"**Our vision is a little duller" **Jasper answered **"Other than that our senses haven't changed"**

"**Are you kidding?"** Emmett complained **"We're practically blind!"**

Edward shook his head **"Much more acute than a humans but not as sharp as a vampires"**

"**Like ours"** Nicky noted

"**I myself prefer it this way**" Esme smiled** "We see everything perfectly without seeing every single molecule"**

"**Our powers work just fine"** Alice smiled **"Scared me there for a minute but turns out you were concealing yourself"**

Boys being boys, Edward and Jasper had tested their speed and strength as soon as they'd regained consciousness, it was the same. They were definitely alive and essentially human, but like the entire freaky bunch, they were not ordinary humans. As much as the comparisons made Alice cock her brow, the Cullens were werewolves without the phasing or heat. Of course she rather we call them witches without the powers.

There were still millions of things they needed to figure out, but they were all ok with the idea of being human. Rosalie was ecstatic with all the possibilities that brought, Alice was hyped with the shopping and traveling they could do without any limitations, Carlisle and Esme were happy to be able to stay put in one place once and for all, Jasper was relieved blood would not be a constant issue, Bella was happy Renee and Phil could be once again in her life, Edward wished it could've happened 2 years earlier and saved him so much heartache but loved that after all, Bella could have the human life he had always wanted for her and that he could have it with her. Emmett was the only one having a hard time with it but only because he had to get used to the little things humans do without thinking, like breathing and blinking.

"**Perfect!"** Emmett threw his arms in the air **"We can't smell either!"**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" **Mags laughed **"You can't smell me?" **she asked, placing her wrist under his nose.

"**I can't smell **_**them**_**"** he pointed ahead with his chin.

Lily couldn't help laughing when she saw the wolves running up. **"Cause you're in the woods**" she chuckled **"That would be like trying to smell a strawberry in a strawberry field"**

"**Anybody could pick up their scent"** he frowned **"They smell like…."**

"**To vampires" **Nicky cut him off **"Which you're not anymore. It's only normal that you'll smell them the way we do. You probably smell different to them too, the way you've always smelled to us"**

"**I see bloodsuckers but why don't I smell them?"** Quil yelled out

"**See?"** Nicky laughed

The wolves reacted exactly how she expected them to.

"**Holy f…..!"**

"**Boy!"** Billy and Quil Sr. snapped, cutting Paul off.

"**Oh, come on!"** he complained **"This"** he said waving to the Cullens with his hands **"Definitely deserves and f bomb"**

The rest of the guys were speechless, staring with wide eyes and open mouths. Jake and Sam stared at Lily, wanting answers but obviously unable to word it.

"**Are…Ho…Rea…." **Jake tried to ask and finally gave up** "Huh?"**

The Cullens smiled as Lily, Maggie. Nicky and the elders laughed.

"**Are they human? Yes" **Lily nodded** "How? We're not sure but we're guessing it's the price the spirits were talking about. Are they really alive? Yes"**

"**This is so weird" **Sam whispered

"**You're telling me" **Emmett complained, still.

"**He's having trouble remembering to breath" **Billy said, trying to hold in a smile but failing miserably.

After the shock wore off, slightly, the wolves and ex-vampires began to compare, temperature, skin texture, sight, hearing and speed. Of course it only proved Lily's point of wolves without phasing. They had been so preoccupied with the whole vampires-turning-human ordeal, they failed to realize the sun was rising and quickly. When the rays finally filled the sky with light and warmth they gasped noticing one more thing.

"**They don't' sparkle!" **Seth exclaimed

Jake walked over and hugged Lily from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He sighed deeply as he looked around their newly transformed family.

"**How are we gonna deal with this?" **

"**Same way we deal with all their messes"** she laughed** "We help them"**

…**.. ***** …..**

Bella hadn't been a bloodsucker very long so it being human came natural to her, the rest was another story. They'd been vampires for anywhere from a century to three, as funny as it sounded, they needed to learn how to be human. Funniest thing it was the little things they had issues with, the things humans do without thinking, blinking, swallowing, breathing. They were surprised by exhaustions, sleepiness, thirst (for water), hunger (for food), and as hilarious as it sounded, needing to use the restroom. It was gonna take them time to relearn things but like Lil had said, everyone would be there to help.

All in all it had been a very long and exhausting night and everyone was in much need of sleep. Collin was usually coming and going from the Cullen house all the time so that wasn't changing and Jake and Lil volunteered to sleep over in case the bloodsuckers, well, ex-bloodsuckers, needed anything.

Everyone was equally tired and didn't complain about going home. Lil passed out on her way to the Cullen house, literally passed out in Jake's arms. It was a good thing her old bedroom was always ready and she curled up comfortably on the bed the moment he laid her there, like she was right at home. After making sure everyone was ok and off to bed themselves, Jake went to Lil's side. She had kicked off her wet shoes and tossed her damp clothes to the side, but was once again fast asleep, face down on the gold comforter in nothing but black lace bra and panties. He sat on the edge of the bed and lay back for a second, every intention of getting under the covers with her and sleeping with his wife between his arms, but didn't realize just how tired he was. He closed his eyes for what he planned would be a minute and ended up fast asleep.

Normally rainy Forks would have a sunny day. The rays bouncing off the silver stereo and onto his face were what woke him up. He stretched with a loud yawn, not yet opening his eyes, not yet wanting to and was surprised to feel fluffy pillows under his head and soft bed under him. He was about to stretch his arm out to feel for Lil when she curled up against his side, placing her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. As a reflex he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed her hair.

"**G'mornin"** she smiled with a kiss to his chest **"You sleep ok?"**

"**With you by my side? Always" **He ran his fingers through her hair and down her arm and realized she was wearing a shirt. He opened his eyes to see she had showered and was wearing an old shirt of his he had probably left there long ago** "How long have you been awake?"**

"**For a little while"** she smiled** "Checked on everyone, had breakfast, took a shower, checked on everyone again and here I am but I think the question should be, how long were we asleep?"**

"**How is everyone?" **then frowned** "Wait…how long?"**

"**Still sleeping"** she laughed **"I think they have a lot of sleep to catch up on, we all did since we slept like 20 hours"**

"**Damn" **he chuckled** "It's a good thing Nessie's with Em"**

The ritual Lil and the girls had held to find Tink had taken a lot outta them, they spent the next day sleeping on and off; it didn't surprise him that with the powers they invoked, the last one took that much more. However he was surprised by how much he had slept; then again with the whole Joham thing then Jess's disappearance, he hadn't had much sleep in days.

"**Mmm hmm" **Lil nodded with a smile **"Ness loves helping with Sammy so she's having a ball"**

Staring up at the ceiling, Jake realized he was lying down and not sitting back like he'd ended up so many hours before. His shoes and shorts were tossed aside and he was lying comfortably on the bed in his boxers.

"**I was over there**" he said pointing to the edge of the bed** "How did I end up here?"**

"**It wasn't easy" **she laughed. He smirked at her with curiosity and astonishment which caused her to smile wide and wiggle her brows.

"**God I love you"** he breathed right before landing his lips on the delight that were hers.

"**Uh, Jake?"** she giggled **"What where you dreaming about?"** the 'huh?' look on his face made her to laugh as she pointed down at his boxers.

He was lying on his back, no covers, there was no way the flimsy material of his boxers could possibly hide the fact that little Jake was up on attention. He half-smiled and told her the truth.

"**It's morning w…."**

"**I thought only hormone raged, horny teenage boys had that problem"** his smiled widened as he cocked his brow** "You know what I mean" **she laughed **"You're not a boy"**

"**I'm not?"**

"**Nope" **she smiled, biting her lower lip **"You're **_**all**_** man"**

"**Your man" **he smiled, turning over to hover over her.

"**Mmm hmm"** she moaned as he kissed a trail down her neck while she positioned herself beneath him, opening her legs to allow him access.

He got on his knees as he kissed her deliciously soft lips, sliding his hands under the shirt, removing it as they went up her velvety skin. A low growl escaped his chest when she left in nothing but fuchsia satin and lace panties, her bare, perky breasts ready for his enjoyment. Unable to resist the urge he took one of the pink little peas in his mouth, massaging one with his tongue and the other with his fingers.

With fingers entangled in his hair, Lil's mouth a perfect pouty o, her back arched, pleasure all over her face, it was an incredible turn on. Knowing how much the contrast of his temperature affected her, he made his way down her stomach, bringing the heat with his lick and then blowing on it for a chill. He made his way to where he wanted to be, a sharp exhale escaping her lips, clutching fistfuls of sheet as he licked over her panties. Self control didn't last long when he was with Lil, neither did lingerie. A loud gasp filled the room as his teeth made fuchsia confetti but it was instantly replaced by a moan as his tongue explored the inner most sanctum of his woman. Using his lips, tongue and teeth, he teased and played with her engorged nub, pleasing her until she called out his name over and over again. Something so incredibly delightful it nearly threw him over the edge.

Jake sat back and watched the magnificence of his naked wife in amazement. She was absolutely perfect and the fact that she was carrying little bits of him inside her made her even more beautiful, impossible as that was. Her breathing was heavy and her body twitched slightly from coming off its high of ecstasy as she grabbed them rim of his boxers and pulled him onto her. Her body molded to his flawlessly, designed for him every way, her cool skin against the blaze of his, her tender breasts against the hard muscles of his chest.

His throbbing erection was dying to enter sheer bliss and she could feel it. With a naughty smile she bit his lower lip, using her hands to shred the material that was constricting him. He eased into her gently, loving the combination of pain and pleasure she gave him by digging her nails in his back. The thrusts intensified as did the kissing, their lips surely swollen but the speed never changed, nice and slow, taking his time to please his love. With a rotation of pelvises, a rhythm that was entrancing and a friction that was delightful, her walls clamped and released, nearly taking him to heaven until releasing an explosion of satisfaction. A bubble of concealment enveloping them just as her name boomed out of his chest.

Trembling and out of breath he flipped over, collapsing onto the bed as Lil collapsed on him. They laid quietly, allowing their heart rates and breathing patterns to go back to normal. He rubbed her back as she used her fingertip to make patterns on his chest. They were actually nodding off to sleep when he heard their friends coming back from the dead, pun intended.

"**They're waking up**" he announced **"They'll be up in a minute or two**"

She sighed, not really wanting to move but did anyways, propping herself on his chest** "Go take a shower and get dressed while I see our ex-vamps?"**

"**Sounds good to me"**

"**I'll call Sam too and have everyone meet here ASAP" **she added** "We have a lot of things to discuss"**

"**How do we get involved in all these messes?"** he laughed

"**What do you expect from a family full of freaks**" she laughed **"One thing's for sure, our life will never be boring"**

"**You are so crazy"** he smiled kissing her hair

"**But that's why you love me"**

"**God do I love you"**

With a quick kiss she jumped off him and began to get dressed as he headed for the shower. There were still a million questions up in the air and that many more things to figure out. They might never be able to get to the bottom of things or figure out exactly how things happened or why but one thing they would do was deal with what they could, together, as the family they were. Lil was right, their lives would definitely never be boring but geesh, a little monotony wouldn't kill them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter – 19**

Everyone was in the kitchen by the time Jake got downstairs. Lil was with Jess, his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him while Sam and the guys ate everything in sight, luckily Lil had saved him a plate, well, several. It was so weird to see the Cullens eating right along with everyone, and it was comical to see their reaction to everything they tasted. There were a lot of ooh's and ah's' to what they liked and some ugh's to what they didn't. Jasper's reaction to black coffee was hilarious, he found it absolutely disgusting until Nicky added cream and sugar to it, then he downed three cups and was utterly wired.

Jake ate breakfast as Lil sat on his lap, quietly looking around the table. He knew her like the palm of his hand and it was obvious something was bothering her but he couldn't tell what it was. He was about to ask her when she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"**First of all I wanna thank everyone for helping me bring Jess home"** she smiled yet her eyes wear teary **"I couldn't have done it without you guys" **everyone busted out in 'no prob' 'that's what family's for' and 'don't mention it' but she held her index finger up to stop them **"I also wanna say that I had no idea how intense the ritual would get and never imagined any of those things were possible"** she looked directly at the Cullens **"I am so sorry for the price you had to pay. I would say that if I knew I wouldn't have asked but I would be lying because I would've if it meant getting my brother back, but I still am very sorry"**

"**Sorry?" **Blondie snapped

"**You have nothing to be sorry for; honey" **Esme smiled** "Being human is not a bad thing"**

"**It's a very good thing" **Doc added

"**Especially since we keep our powers" **Tink smiled

"**Things will be a little odd for a while, but you have no idea how relieving it is not worrying about the urges to feast on the town"** Jasper smirked** "As long as Alice is by my side, I am content"**

"**2 years ago would've been better" **Edward smiled **"But I couldn't be happier that Bella get the human life I always wanted her to have, and I get to have it with her"**

"**What can I say?" **Bella laughed** "I'm with Edward, Charlie doesn't get so freaked out, Renee and Phil could be part of my life and Nessie's and I get to keep all of you. I have no complaints"**

Everyone turned to Emmett. He was so busy scarfing down cinnamon rolls it took him a minute to realize all eyes were on him. He swallowed with a loud gulp and rolled with eyes with a sharp exhale.

"**It's a pain in the ass to have to remember all this little things, but it has his up sides" **he smiled tossing down another roll and with a full mouth went on** "Besides, I've never seen Rose so happy so I'm cool" **

Everyone laughed and the small sigh that escaped Lil was surely of relieve.

"**See? Nothing to worry about" **Jake whispered with a kiss to her cheek.

With everything settled in that aspect, the eating continued until Jess opened his mouth.

"**Did Grams really take over Edward's body?" **he asked

"**Yeah"** Maggie nodded

"**I don't think she took over him"** Lil disagreed **"I think she was present and since he can hear thoughts, she made sure he picked up on hers"**

"**Yeah, I think so too" **Nicky agreed **"I think the trance was to keep him from freaking out"**

"**What do you mean?" **Embry asked

"**Without the trance I might've focused more on trying to figure out where the thoughts originated from rather the thoughts themselves"** Edward answered

"**But your voice sounded nothing like you**" Quil stated

"**Sounded just like grandma**" Maggie smiled

"**I think it was him mimicking what he was hearing" **Nicky guessed

"**She wanted us to know it was her and not just any spirit**" Lil whispered

"**That is so something she would do"** Jess smiled

"**Why do you think it was their vampirism that was taken away?" **Sam asked before Jake could **"Why not our phasing or your powers?"**

"**I don't know" **Nicky answered** "But Grams talked about balance and setting everything right"**

"**Choice" **Lil said** "It was all about setting things right by giving a choice"**

"**What are you thinking, honey" **Esme asked

"**Them being werewolves and us being witches, we didn't have a choice, we were born that way. But we do have a choice to act upon it"**

"**You lost some of us, Lil" **Seth admitted

"**We can choose to ignore the magic in our blood" **Nicky answered** "We can try to give it a whirl as normal teens and ignore all the freaky crap. As much as you disagree, you guys have a choice too. You'd never do it cause you feel it's your responsibility and your obligation, but no one can really force you to do it. Hell, you guys can pick up and leave and this shit behind, you wouldn't but you could"**

"**She's right" **Lil nodded** "We chose to accept our powers and learn how to use them, and we choose to continue using those powers. You guys chose to continue phasing and learned how to hunt vampires and protect humans and you choose to continue doing so. But none of them had a choice in becoming vampires, not even Bella cause lets be real" **she smiled** "Once she figured out she could….**_**enjoy **_**her husband as a human, it wasn't so crystal clear anymore" **Bella turned beet red at the hooting and hollering the guys made with that comment and it was so nice to see the old blushing Bells was back** "Now they have a choice" **Lil continued** "They can choose to stay human, age, have a career, have a family and their last shot at humanity, or they can choose to become vampires again"**

"**You think it's possible?" **Doc asked** "To become vampire again?"**

"**I do" **Lil nodded

"**Would you?" **Quil asked

"**It's not fair to ask them that now" **Nicky scolded** "It's a difficult decision and they can take all the time they need"**

"**It's not for me" **Blondie answered automatically** "I'm staying human"**

"**Guess that solves it for me" **Emmett smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"**You know what our decision is" **Edward answered for Bells as well.

"**Four down, four to go" **Jared laughed

"**I have no memory of a human life" **Tink stated** "It would be nice to have one. Especially with the family I love so much. I choose humanity" **she smiled** "Jasper?"**

"**The only life worth mentioning has been with you" **he smiled at her** "Humanity it is"**

"**I borrow Sue's words" **Esme smiled** "My children say humanity, I say humanity"**

"_**We**_** say humanity" **Doc smiled

"**Guess we can't call them bloodsuckers no more"** Brady mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"**I'll always call you bloodsuckers**" Jake smiled at the ex-vamps.

They laughed and finished up breakfast. During the chit chattering Emily informed that like the rest of the bloodsuckers, Nessie had gone down during the ritual. Em didn't worry because she believed it was just her falling asleep and it wasn't until Sam got home that she learned the truth. Ness too had slept almost an entire day but like the rest, was now just fine, running around and showing her images as usual. Suddenly Lil laughed out loud and everyone turned to her with curiosity.

"**Everything turned out ok" **she laughed** "But there's bad news for Collin" **the 'huh?'was collective** "The wait for Nessie just doubled for him" **she continued tolaugh** "It just went from 5 years to 10"**

"**What do you mean?" **Collin exclaimed with buried brows

"**Her aging, dumdum"** Maggie smirked

"**With vampirism taken out of the equation, she'll age at a normal rate**" Doc thought out loud

"**Really?"** Bells asked eagerly

"**Daddy Cullens will have to do the lab work, but I think so**" Lil smiled

"**Aw, hell"** Collin mumbled

"**10 years?"** Edward snapped **"At 15? I don't think so! Try 15 years"**

"**Psh!"** Nicky exclaimed **"We aint the 1920's no more, gramps. 15 is a reasonable age to date in this century"**

"**I gotta agree with her on that one"** Lil smiled, all the girls nodded in agreement.

"**We'll discuss that later"** Bella smiled patting his shoulder** "Got plenty of time for it"**

They laughed and messed with Edward about Nessie's dating. Sam and Jake got some pretty good jokes in until Edward reminded them Sammy and baby girl would be dating at that age too. Of course the girls enjoyed heavily torturing them by stating that no matter how much they forbade dating and disagreed with the idea, there wasn't a damn thing they could do to stop it. What the girls didn't know, and they sure as hell weren't gonna tell them, was that they would do everything they could to try.

"**Can someone please tell us what happened after we fainted?"** Tink asked causing Lil's body to tense up.

"**Yeah, what the hell happened with Joham?"** Emmett added.

….. ***** …..

She knew the subject was gonna come up sooner or later but she was sure hoping it wouldn't. Lily had killed Joham and she didn't regret it, but it wasn't something she was proud of either. The mere thought of it cause a cold chill to run down her spine. Jake noticed immediately the tension in her body and as he ran his fingers through her hair he kissed her shoulder and placed his hand over her heart. No one could possibly know what that meant (apart from Edward who was probably hearing it in Jake's head) but she knew that was his way of telling her she would always be the same Lily.

"**The light that was surrounding the sacred circle?" **Maggie stated** "Moment you went down, it turned into a path that lead directly to Jess"**

"**Girls hauled ass" **Quil laughed** "And as much as we hate to admit it, all we did was try to keep up"**

"**No one could keep up with Lil"** Seth smiled

"**She was totally bad-ass" **Paul smiled with pride **"She was practically flying, then jumped the hell off a mountain cliff into the black ocean like that" **he added diving his hands into the air, simulating the way she had jumped **"Damn thing was like 75 feet high, had poor Jakey whimpering"** he laughed mockingly

"**Shut up, Paul**" Leah snapped** "You ass was whimpering too"**

"**She scared all of us" **Sam said trying to keep the peace.

"**Wish I could've seen that" **Emmett smiled at her

"**You would've felt just as useless as we did"** Jake stated

Lily felt guilty for having put Jake through that. With the adrenaline pumping, she wasn't thinking, she was acting, not realizing the worry he was going through in trying to make sure she was safe. She turned to him with guilt in her eyes and kissed his cheek as a silent 'I'm sorry' but he smiled at her and kissed her shoulder.

"**She concealed us"** Paul went on **"We were coming at him head on and he didn't see it coming. Lil appeared out of nowhere, midair by the time he saw her"** he laughed with utter excitement "**She pinned his ass to the razor sharps rocks and with the awesomest war cry I've ever heard, ripped his fucking arms off"**

Lily felt a ping in her stomach. The details to Joham's death were a little fuzzy to her. She remembered charging him, some struggle and then burning him but everything else was a blur. Knowing how brutal she had been brought back that icy chill. Everyone else however seemed proud and excited.

"**He kicked her off"** Jake said through his teeth, the anger very evident.

"**But she didn't even feel it"** Jared smiled "**Landing all delicately on the rocks like a Siamese cat"**

"**Siamese cat turned into a Lion the moment she charged him again" **Sam smiled

"**Hell yeah!"** Brady laughed **"The leech tried to run but she jumped at him and ripped his head off"**

"**Before we could do anything Nicky and Mags took over"** Embry added **"They finished ripping him apart"**

"**Uh huh" **Collin laughed **"They each grabbed a leg and made a wish"**

The guys flinched a little at that mental image but seemed proud, especially Emmett. Edward had seen the whole scene in the guy's head and smiled at her before burying his brows and turning to Jess.

"**Jess, why do say Jane is after Lily?"** he asked **"Where you conscious at any point during the days Joham held you?"**

"**Before that"** Sam interrupted **"How did he take you? Do you remember what happened?"**

Everyone was curious to know that too. Lily knew the only way was if he'd been unconscious and she was right. Jess had been sleeping and didn't remember anything. He claims at one point he felt groggy, could hear voices but couldn't move or open his eyes, then smelled something funny and was out again.

"**Chloroform"** Carlisle stated **"Sedates instantly and would cause those effects"**

"**But why couldn't any of us pick up any scents?"** Jasper asked** "There was no hint of Joham, Jess or the chloroform"**

"**His element was protecting him"** Maggie answered

The looks of confusion caused Nicky to explain **"Water washes away scents" **when the confusion didn't disperse she rolled her eyes and huffed **"What would've happened if we had found a trail of anyone of those scents? We would've instantly hauled ass and followed it no matter where it lead. With all of us on his tail he would've freaked and killed Jess knowing that we'd be too distraught to continue with his search. With no scent for us to follow, it allowed him a false sense of security and kept Jess alive"**

"**Thank god for that" **Jess smiled

"**Jess?" **Carlisle said** "Do you remember what you heard?"**

Jess had heard an argument between Joham and who he believed to be Jane. The moment Edward heard the conversation in Jess's head; he assured in fact it had been Jane. Joham was angry Jane had lied to him about how large and powerful our 'coven' was and threatened to expose her for being the one who helped him outrun Felix and Demetri in exchange for Lily's death. It had been his idea to kidnap Jess since he'd been convinced he wouldn't be able to fulfill his side of the bargain. Joham planned to use Jess as ransom to keep Lily for giving his location to Aro and the Volturi, Jane however knew taking Jess would only cause us to find him faster. The Cullens noted it had been Jane's intention to kill Joham all along, washing herself of the entire situation, no witnesses left behind. His death didn't matter to her, his capture would've.

Edward had read Aro's mind and said he had suspected someone close to him had been leaking information but it hadn't occurred to him who until Lily brought it up. Jane had become a bother to him but couldn't order her death. First off because he did care for her, second because he wasn't exactly sure how it could be done with her power and third and most importantly because of the appearance it would give to others, and unjust killing. Lily killing her would be perfect for him. Everyone would see it was justified and he could claim there was nothing he could do about it since witches were far more powerful.

Pleasing Aro, or any of the Volturi for that matter was the least of Lily's concerns but it seemed like Aro would get his wish. Jane's days were counted, Lily would bring her the final death if it was the last thing she did. That little bitch had it coming for quite some time and it would be her pleasure to rip her limb by limb while singeing her with the pain she loved to inflict on others. Normally the plan would be for the entire family to head to Italy, march in to the Volturi's castle and grab the little bitch, but it was gonna be a little tricky with the Cullens being human. Last thing she wanted was to alert those bastards of their situation, they might wanna use the whole humans-can't-know law to finish them off once and for all. Thing was Carlisle was needed to keep things peaceful, Alice to keep them ahead of the game and Edward to hear their thoughts. But it was too risky, they would have to be left out, hopefully three witches and sixteen werewolves were enough to take on the Volturi in home land if it came down to it. Of course Lily could always leave all of them behind and head out there with Nicky and Maggie, if all else failed they could freeze everyone and run the hell out.

The moment Lily made up her mind Alice jumped up and looked at her with horror. She was about to yell out and rat her out when Lily looked at her with pleading eyes. She gazed at her with buried her brows for a brief moment, obviously debating whether to do it or not. Oddly enough Edward came to her rescue and shook his head, silently telling Alice it wasn't a good idea. She pressed her lips together and sat back down, obviously furious. Lily turned to Edward.

"_Thank you"_ she thought to him. 'Later' he worded back.

_Great!_ Couldn't wait for that conversation. No matter what anyone said or did, one thing was for sure, one way or another Lily was gonna kill Jane and soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter – 20**

True to his nature, Edward thought or hoped that after a few days Lily would cool off and change her mind about rushing off to Italy without the wolves or the Cullens. He knew Alice wouldn't have much luck seeing her decisions or Nicky's so he asked her to watch Maggie's, something the girls completely overlooked. The moment they decided on a plan, Edward showed up. The talk with him went down just how Lily thought it would. He was too prim and proper to yell and scream but he made it very clear there was no way she was gonna be allowed to fly to Italy and confront Jane without backup (which did not include Nicky and Mags).

"**I understand you're worried about my safety" **Lily said **"But as humans you're far more vulnerable, Edward. I'm not letting you risk you lives for me. Besides it's not like I'm some average girl heading off to her death. I can handle Jane"**

"**I know you can" **he nodded** "But I cannot allow my pregnant sister go into the snake pit alone. Human or not, we're going with you"**

"**What for?" **she nearly screamed at him** "So Aro can turn you and Alice and then have the rest for dinner? Are you insane? That would only start world war 3 cause I would not stand and let that happen. The Volturi should be in the dark about your humanity as long as possible so none of you are going"**

"**I don't agree" **Carlisle stated as he walked in the front door with Esme, Bella, Rose and Emmett. Lily grumbled. The pixie had ratted her out after all. And the fact that she wasn't with them meant she would be showing up with Jake at any minute. She threw herself on the couch and rested her head back. She knew it was a fight she wasn't gonna win. With everyone knowing the only way she could ditch them was to freeze them all and keep them in that state until she returned. Something she wasn't sure she could do and was certainly wasn't gonna risk trying. **"I believe we should all go"**

"**Think about it, honey"** Esme reasoned **"They know wherever you go, we all go, wolves too, we told them that. If you show up alone, they'll know something is going on and will come searching for an answer"**

Lily ran her fingers through her hair, not sure of what to say. Nothing would really matter. Rosalie sat next to her and placed a hand on her knee. **"Believe it or not**" she smiled** "Seeing us with you will scare them"**

"**What?"**

"**Your powerful enough to turn vampires back to human"** Emmett chuckled **"That'll scare the shit outta them"**

"**I didn't do that" **Lily argued **"The spirits did"**

"**But that is what they'll believe"** Carlisle said **"And they'll be right. Your powers and ritual summonsed those spirits. Do not undervalue yourself"**

"**One glance at our thoughts would be enough for Aro to determine he has to stay as far away from you as possible"** Edward added

A losing battle. That's what that was. Instead of arguing pointlessly, Lily thought the best thing to do was to get them to help her convince the wolves to stay home. She knew it was gonna be nearly impossible but it was worth a try and all the help in the world would be necessary.

"**Ok"** she breathed **"I get it. Your presence might be a good thing. How about I agree to let you go with me but you help me keep the wolves out of this mess"**

"**No way in hell that's happening!" **Jake snapped as he ran in. The wolves ran in behind him, Jasper behind them with Alice peeking from behind all of them. The room was immediately filled with their complaints, arguments and affirmations of their involvement. Nicky and Mags walked in as Jake sat on the other side of Lily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. **"You really think there's anything anyone could say or do to convince me to stay here?"**

"**No" **she admitted with a smile** "But I had to try"**

"**Alright! Lets be real!" **Nicky said as she pushed Embry into a sofa and sat on hislap** "We cannot show up with an entourage of almost 30 and expect them to believe we don't wanna start something"**

"**She's right" **Sam nodded** "We can't all go"**

"**So how do we decide who goes and who stays?" **Jess asked

"**Pups stay" **Jake and Sam chorused causing many complaints.

"**Maggie stays" **Lily and Nicky chorused

"**What?"**

"**You stay. Period" **Nicky ordered** "Seth?"**

"**I'll keep her here" **he nodded

For hours the Cullens and the wolves went back and forth as to how many would go and who stayed and who went while the pups whined and the ones named to stay argued. Finally Lily had enough. She removed Jake's arm from around her waist and stood up with a loud grunt.

"**Four and four!" **she announced. When they all turned to her with a 'huh?' look, she rolled her eyes** "Four Cullens go, four wolves go"** the arguments were instant but she could care less** "You can bitch all you want but I already picked who's going with me"**

"**You can't just….." **Sam began to argue

"**Let hell I can't" **Lily snapped** "You can either deal with my decision or I freeze all of your asses and Nicky and I go alone as we planned" **

She was praying Jake didn't see through her bluff. When he looked at her seriously and nodded, she was relieved to see he hadn't.

"**Who?" **he asked** "Who else besides me and Embry?"**

"**Paul and Jess"**

Paul's smile couldn't be wider, Jess nodded and the rest joined in the pup's whining. She picked Paul because he would kill her if she didn't, and Jess would be necessary if they needed to invoke any elements.

"**How about us?"** Emmett asked impatiently. **"Who?"**

"**Oh, I don't know" **she playfully pretended to think it over** "Dork" **she smiled as she gave him a shove** "You of course, Edward, Alice and Japer"**

"**Yes!"** he boomed with his typical big cheesy smile.

As she expected Carlisle and Esme looked worried, Emmett was ecstatic, Rosalie and Edward looked relieved, Alice and Jasper looked determined and Bella looked confused. No matter who'd be going Carlisle and Esme would worry. Emmett loved the idea of fighting, with anybody. Rose had just gotten her humanity back so as much as they wanted to think otherwise; going to Volterra was risking being turned again and that was the last thing she ever wanted. Edward didn't like the idea of stepping one foot in Volterra again but was glad Bella was staying behind. Alice and Jasper weren't thrilled but were certain the outcome would be good. Poor Bella had been certain she would be chosen due to her ability to block mental attacks and couldn't understand why she was being left behind, away from Edward.

With that outta the way, Carlisle and Edward immediately began making plans with the guys. The girls grew bored quickly and silently agreed to gather in the kitchen.

"**You guys do your thing"** Nicky said as the girls moved on **"We'll be in the kitchen"**

With a chorus of 'yeah' 'ok' and 'uh hu's the girls left the boys to their strategizing while they had strawberry cheesecake and worked on plans of their own.

….. ***** …..

It was obvious Lil and Nicky were prepared for battle, dressed all in black, boots, jeans and t-shirt, their hair pulled back in ponytails and thanks to Jasper, their hands taped up with gauze and athletic tape. To keep them from standing out immediately and giving away their intentions, Tink had everyone else dress in black as well. Jake didn't like the idea of Lil fighting but knew he couldn't deny her vengeance. Rather than stop her, his job would be to have her back while she had her fun turning Wednesday Adams into ash.

The trip to Volterra had been eternal. Between flying and driving it took them almost 24hrs to arrive. Everything had been worked out beforehand so their arrival would be an evening one, allowing them to sneak into town and stay at an outskirts hotel where they slept, rested and powered up for the next morning. Once up and ready to enter the castle of death they called Doc, who informed Aro they were there and on their way for a visit, giving Jane no time to flee.

Just steps away from the main gate, Lil and Nicky held hands and with a mumbled whisper a slight tingle covered their bodies, indication that they were protected from mental attacks, and even though they wouldn't deny or confirm it, probably physical ones as well.

As they got near Edward picked up on Felix and Demetri's thoughts, as expected, the leeches awaited them at the door, but no Jane.

"**Aro didn't let anyone know we're coming"** Edward announced **"All they know is that they're having visitors"**

"**Can't wait to see Jane's face"** Tink smiled deviously

Once in sight, Demetri's eyes automatically went to the wolves. The look of disgust that crossed his face was instant, same one he got in return. Felix on the other hand glued his eyes on Lil; winking at her once he made sure she wouldn't miss it. Jake couldn't help a low growl to escape him, growl that was echoed by Paul and Emmett. Of course he also couldn't hold in the chuckle as the leeches' eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they got a good look at the ex-vamps.

"**You are…."**

"**Different?"** Lil interrupted Demetri **"Oh yeah, very much" **she smiled. Jake couldn't help notice she strategically avoided the humanity question** "We're all very different now"**

"**But just as lovely" **Felix smiled at her. Jasper and Paul had to physically hold Jacob back.

Lil gave him the 'don't do this' look and turned to Felix **"You see what I can do"** she said glancing at their ex-vamps **"Do you really wanna mess with me?"**

The leech seemed to be completely amused as he smiled away; Demetri spoke before he had a chance to say anything** "We mustn't keep Aro waiting"**

Lil huffed as he turned around and started walking in, expecting them to follow without hesitation. Even though none of them were willing to follow, they did. Dracula's castle was one giant maze filled with turns, halls, corridors, elevators and secret doors, all of which Jake made sure to memorize in case they needed to make a quick escape.

After all the dark and gloomy stone passage ways, they reached an office like setting leading to an elevator which took them down to a more elegant reception that ultimately lead to the grand hall. Unlike the rest of the castle that room was light and spacey, white marble surroundings, elegantly decorated to match the three thrones in which Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting, with a dozen or so leeches hanging around.

Jane and her twin from hell Alec were standing just inches from Aro, and the look that crossed her face when she saw Lil, priceless. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to the door, all leeches instantly sharing the same expression, confusion. None of them were used to dealing with shapeshifters but as odd and uncomfortable as that was, the shock and confusion was due to the Cullens. It was impossible to ignore the flush in their faces, the beating of their hearts and their unusual scent, all indicating they were no longer immortals. Aro's face lit up instantly, a huge smile that looked utterly genuine crossed his face, as usual he was completely amused, and even Marcus and the eternally bored Caius seemed interested.

"**Welcome, my dear young friends!"** Aro smiled as he walked to take Lil's hand **"It pleases me greatly to have you visit"**

"**Promised I would"** Lil nodded with a smile.

Jake had his arm wrapped around her waist, to their right was Edward and Tink followed by Nicky who had Embry attached to her and behind them was Jasper, Emmett, Paul and Jess. Aro eyes glanced over them couldn't help the curiosity from overtaking his face as he saw the Cullens. After composing himself he smiled as he rested his eyes on Jess.

"**So happy you've found your brother" **he smiled** "But I believe there's been a lot more excitement going in Forks, hasn't there?" **

"**There has"** Edward answered as he extended his hand.

The gesture was not meant as a greeting thought that's what it seemed like, it was meant to inform Aro of everything that had happened since their last meeting. Though his expression was blank, Aro's eyed flickered as they widened, taking in all the information. Marcus, Caius and the rest of the leeches, especially Jane, were fidgeting, dying to know something.

"**My, my, my"** Aro whispered, without letting go of Edward **"You give me a lot to ponder, my young friends" **he turned to his decrepit 'brothers' **"We have much to discuss, brothers"**

**"They are no longer immortal, are they?"** Marcus asked

"**Not entirely"** Aro answered **"But that is the least of our worries at the moment"**

"**Did Joham escape again?" **Caius asked

"**Oh no, he's dead" **Lil answered** "Question you should ask is how he managed to run for so long"**

No longer had the words left her lips than Jane tried to make a run for it. Paul and Emmett grabbed her before she got anywhere near Lil. Jake pulled Lil back but her glare had the leech screaming in pain, her small contorting body only held up by Paul and Emmett's grasp. Embry, Jess, Edward, Tink and Jasper surrounded Lil and Jake as Alec tried to defend his twin, only to be stopped by Nicky who tackled him and pinned him to the floor, making a loud cracking sound as his body hit the marble.

"**You better chill!"** Nicky snapped **"I don't wanna kill you, but I will!" **The turned to his sister and the look that crossed his face was pain. No doubt that if he could cry, he would be. Suddenly the room was filled with the smell of Novocain and Jake's tongue felt a little numb, by the sudden movement of tongues, so did everyone else's. Nicky rolled her eyes and shook her head** "We're witches, dork" **she said slamming his shoulders down** "You're little tricks don't work on us. Now behave or I'll make a jigsaw outta you"**

Apart from the Dracula trio and their guard duet, the leeches in the room were hissing in defensive posses, though no one dared to make a move.

"**Enough!" **Caius's voice boomed. The room went into an eerie silence instantly "**You need to tell us what is happening, Aro"**

Felix and Demetri held onto Alec as Nicky rejoined their group. Paul and Emmett held on tight to Wednesday as Aro explained to everyone what she'd been up to and her involvement with Joham. Her accusations of being framed and insults to Lil were ignored and her cry that Paul's hand was burning her got a loud laugh outta Lil.

Everyone was completely silent as Aro spoke, including his Dracula duo but since Aro was holding hands with them, speaking was not necessary. Aro announced Jane going against given orders, allowing the newborns killing spree to go on for so long in hopes the army Victoria had created would accomplish their purpose in killing Bella and a great deal of Cullens, he announced how she leaked information to Joham, helping him flee because she wanted to use him to kill Lil and how Jess was kidnapped.

"**We must decide what to do, brothers"**

The silence seemed to go on forever. Finally Lil and Nicky turned Edward for answers.

"**Caius can't wait till Lily kills her but Marcus is afraid of losing Alec"** Edward whispered

"**Aro has already decided"** Tink smirked **"Lil's gonna get to have her fun"**

Lil smiled but Jake's body tensed, automatically wrapping his arm tighter around her waist. From the corner of his eye he saw the same thing going on with Nicky and Embry.

"**We know what must be done"** Marcus finally spoke.

Jane let out an ear-splitting high pitched scream. Aro let go of his duo and pressed his palms together, frowning his brow as he closed his eyes for a brief second.

"**It saddens me deeply to deal with one of our own"** he said** "Especially one as dear as our little Jane but…"**

"**Treason is punishable by death" **Caius interrupted

"**That's what I'm here for"** Lil smirked

"**Our purpose is to make sure rules are abided"** Aro nodded** "Using our power for personal gain goes against everything we stand for"**

"**Whoa!"** Emmett laughed quietly **"Surprised he didn't bite his tongue with that one"**

Aro ignored their quiet chuckles and went on** "I gave my word that Lily would be allowed to kill Joham and any accomplices, never imagining it would come to this" **the look that crossed Edward's face was indication that the leech was lying through his fangs **"As you must all understand, my hands are tied. For the actions taken Jane must die and Lily has the right to carry out the punishment"**

"**And I will gladly enjoy doing so" **Lil smiled at Jane.

With a kiss on his cheek, Lil removed Jake's arms from around her waist. She gave Nicky a quick glance that certainly meant a lot. While Lil stretched and cracked a few joints Nicky had everyone spread out in a circle. Oddly enough one look to Felix and the leech did the same with the vampires that were loitering around. With a circle formed, Lil walked a few feet into it and look at Paul and Emmett.

"**Let her go"**

"**Lil?" **they chorused right along with Jake and Edward.

"**She'll be fine" **Tink whispered in Jake's ear.

"**Let her go!" **Lil ordered when Paul and Emmett hesitated.

Not happy about it, they did as told and stood beside Nicky who unlike the rest of the circle was a step closer to the action. Jane immediately looked around, obviously for a way out but the slight light surrounding the circle was indication that she wasn't going anywhere. The next thing Wednesday did was try to use her powers, not against Lil but against Jake and Jess. All they felt was a mild tingle.

"**Useless"** Lil taunted **"Absolutely useless now"**

"**Why don't you just get it over with?"** she hissed as she paced around the circle, her eyes never leaving Lil's

"**Too easy"** Lil answered, stalking her like hungry lioness after a baby gazelle **"No fun in that"**

No matter how hard she tried, Jane couldn't hide the fear from her face. Bells had probably been right all along, without her powers the little turd didn't have an ounce of fight in her. Jane must've tried to use her power again cause Lil smiled and suddenly Jane went down in agonizing pain.

**"Not fun to be in the receiving end, is it?"**

Lil got tired of waiting for Jane to do something and finally attacked her. Jake stopped breathing. They were launching and ducking, rolling on the floor, blows, kicks and punches handed out nonstop. The rest of the guys were just as worried as Jake, but the girls were enjoying the show.

Jake soon realized Jane was no worthy opponent for Lil. She was not fighting but slowly torturing her, breaking her into pieces little by agonizing little. The scene was gruesome, Jane looked like a bloody porcelain doll that had been dropped, shattered into many pieces. It was obvious to everyone the final blow was coming when Nicky began to wave her finger slowly. Whether Alec had been trying to help his sister all along, no one really knew cause Nicky and Lil had neutralized his power long before arriving but when he tried to intervene physically, oddly enough it was Felix who stopped him, holding him in a deathly choke hold.

Done with the toying, Lil used all her might to charge what was left of Jane, ripping off the stub that remained of her right arm as she twisted and turned her, positioning her perfectly to jump on her back. In a move she had demonstrated with Jasper in training, Lil wrapped her legs around Jane's stomach, paralyzing her in a steel grip. In a split second, Lil's loud grunt echoed as Jane's last cry of agony was cut short when her head went from being attached to bouncing off the newly red marble floor.

A loud sigh escaped Lil as she fell to the floor, kneeling, head bowed and eyes closed. Evidently Jake was not the only one holding his breath throughout the fight. With a quick glance from Nicky, Jake scooped his wife off the floor and held her tight against his body, sending the spirits a silent prayer of gratitude for her safety. With a smile and a wink Nicky used the fingers she'd been waving and warming up, and set Jane on fire, turning her into a pile of dirty ash that would never again be someone's terrorizing problem.

"**Ding dong the witch's dead" **Jasper smiled. Lil and Nicky instantly snapped their heads in his direction, causing him to place his hands up in surrender **"Sorry"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter – 21**

It took Lil a couple of minutes to calm down and stop trembling. She was a witch, the powers came natural to her but it still took a toll on her to use them against someone, even one as evil and deserving as Jane. Once able to stand, to everyone's surprise, and against everyone's advice, she walked directly to Alec. Before anyone could stop her she extended her palm and paralyzed them. For once Jake was glad to see Felix jumped to her side but one look had him in the same predicament as the rest.

"**I want you to know that I'm truly sorry"** Lil practically whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking **"I know you hate me right now and I totally understand, but I want to you to know that I wouldn't have killed her if for a second I believed she would've given up her absurd and unjustified obsession with killing me and my family" **Alec just stared at her** "I hope you can forgive me someday and accept that even though I carried out the punishment, it was her actions and those alone that brought this upon her" **

"**You're sincere" **Alec stated in disbelief.

The kid was probably centuries old, centuries he had lived with the Draculas in the castle of hell, centuries in which apologies were non-existent, and honesty, sincerity and compassion were fairytales. Taking all that into consideration, it was expected that Lil's action floored him.

"**I am"** Lil nodded and by that time she couldn't hold the tears back **"That kid right there" **she said pointing to Jess **"That's half of my heart. There's no way someone can touch him without hurting me so I know the pain I just caused you and you have no idea how much I wished things could've gone down a different way, but we both know your sister was never gonna give up" **she took a deep breath **"From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry for your loss"**

Since Alec didn't say another word or moved a muscle, Lil unfroze everyone as she turned around and walked back to their group and into Jake's arms. Edward leaned over and whispered in Lil's ear.

"**He doesn't hold you responsible"**

Jane was mourned for about a second, then the clean-up crew showed up and if it wasn't for Lil being covered in her blood, no one would be able to tell anything happened. Of course the next order of business was the Cullen's rehumanitized status. Even though Lil appeared to be completely unconcerned, Jake could feel the tension in her body and the irregular pattern of her breathing. Lil's biggest fear was that the Dracula's would try to use the whole 'humans can't know' law to their advantage and either, turn them, keep them or worst case scenario, kill them.

"**Half-breeds, shape-shifting wolves, unbelievably powerful witches and now human immortals"** Aro said with incredulity "**The Cullen coven never ceases to amaze"**

Turns out the Cullens were right all along. Immortality gave Aro and his posse the feeling of indestructibility, if that was taken away, they had nothing. They were not gonna mess with Lil or her loved ones if she had the power to do such a thing. Of course everyone was curious and asked millions of questions, which were answered a lot more patiently that Jake and the guys would ever be capable of doing. Aro appeared to be or pretended to be utterly amazed by the idea of humanity with immortality powers and left the subject behind as 'a great chapter in their history' and wished everyone the best of luck.

Knowing just how uncomfortable Jake was by being in close proximity to the castle of doom, Lil had Tink book them the next flight outta Italy the moment they walked out of the gates. Even though they had only spent a couple of hours in there, it felt like an eternity before they stepped out to fresh air. Though they left immediately, the tension didn't cease for quite some time. It wasn't until they were halfway to New York that everyone took a deep breath and relaxed. It was over, another crisis they battled together and came out safe and sound.

Edward, Paul and Emmett were dying to get home to their wives, they wanted the next plane to Seattle, but to no one's surprise Tink, Lil and Nicky wanted to stay in New York for some shopping.

"**No better way to get over all the drama than shopping"** Nicky smiled as Jake, Embry and Jasper gave them the 'are you kidding?' look.

"**I've never been out in New York during the daytime"** Tink said in her best 'pretty please' face.

"**We can go apartment hunting for Mags"** Lil added **"Saves us the trip later"**

"**And Lil needs maternity clothes" **Nicky smiled

"**Where else can I find her cute and trendy maternity clothes?" **Tink said as if it was a great dilemma **"And she's gonna need them soon"**

"**Excuse you!" **Lil complained, making everyone laugh.

"**Come on, Lil"** Nicky laughed **"With that daddy?" **she said pointing to Jake **"Psh! You'll be beach ball status in a few weeks"**

"**Uh!"** Lil scuffed in shock, covering her nonexistent bump with her hands.

"**She'll always be the sexiest woman on earth"** Jake smiled, kissing Lil's cheek.

Lil stuck her tongue out at Nicky and looked away, pretending to be offended. Nicky laughed and threw her arms around her cousin.

"**You know I love you"** she smiled, placing kisses all over Lil's face.

"**Ew! Get away!"** Lil chuckled, pushing Nicky back **"I don't know where your lips have been"**

"**But**_** I **_**do" **Emmett smiled looking at Embry, causing everyone to laugh.

Since there was absolutely no way to stop the girls when they set their minds on something, the guys didn't have a choice but to agree. There was no need to book another flight since the Cullen's private jet was awaiting them, but while Tink reserved suites in the Four Seasons for their stay, Edward set everything up so the jet would drop them guys off and pick up Blondie, Maggie and Seth, who Lil was set in including in Maggie's transition to NY, claiming it would help him.

Jake knew the girls were more than capable of taking care of business, but it still made him feel a lot better to know Seth would be with them. Not only would the wolf telepathy keep them connected at all times in case there was trouble, but it also kept the crazy girls from going overboard.

Jake, Embry and Jasper hated being away from their girls and would miss them greatly, but not enough to endure torturous days of nonstop shopping. With a lot of hug and kisses, the girls set the boys off. They weren't a foot away when the girls went from 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you' to 'we're gonna have so much fun' and 'what store do we hit first?' The guys couldn't help but laugh out loud. Funniest thing was they went from 'don't stay long' and 'be careful' to 'shoving each other and yelling move out the way' and 'I'm picking the movie'. Without the girls to keep them on check, it was gonna be a long flight home.

….. ***** …..

They had been looking at condos all day. Claiming real-estate was a great investment, Edward had faxed them a list of great properties within the Juilliard neighborhood. Of course once Alice found out The Apthorp was the most exclusive and sought-after building in New York City, there was no convincing her of seeing others.

"**A one bedroom is 1.5 mill" **Maggie complained** "I wasn't even planning on buying"**

"**Ugh" **Alice rolled her eyes **"Don't pretend you can't afford it" **she groaned** "It's perfect for you, safe, close to school, great location, close to everything"** she smiled with that face that meant there was no stopping her **"You can sell it when you're done with New York and make a good profit"**

"**We're just pretending I have a choice here, right?"** Mags grumbled

**"Yay!"** Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands **"Don't you worry"** she said running off with the realtor **"I'll take care of everything"**

"**She always does"** Nicky laughed

"**I guess this means furniture shopping"** Rosalie smiled

Rosalie and Nicky immediately began to run around the condo, making lists of what needed to be bought. After a few minutes Alice ran in and yanked Mags away to sign some forms. Lily looked over and saw Seth, who had yet to say a word all day, staring out a corner window.

"**You're not losing her**" she said wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his arm.

"**Sure feels like it"** he whispered, resting his head on hers.

"**You big dumdum"** she smiled **"You can come visit her anytime you want, and you know she'll be doing the same whenever possible"**

"**Not the same, Lil"**

"**You know, New York has some fine community and technical colleges" **she wiggled her brows when he frowned down at her in confusion **"I bet with my help you can have your GED by spring semester"**

"**You mean…."**

"**She moved to LaPush to stay close to you" **she answered** "Maybe it's time you return the gesture"**

"**You know I can't" **

"**You're no longer a small pack of 8 doing your best to protect the town, Seth" **Lil argued** "We're now a pack of 16 wolves, 8 ex-vampires and 2 witches with nothing to do cause vampires stay as far away from us as possible. We can handle that without you just fine, thank you very much"**

"**You think the guys would be ok with it?"**

"**To be honest with you" **Nicky said wrapping her arm around his waist from his otherside** "They're quite disappointed that you haven't thought of this yourself"**

"**Honestly, kid"** Rosalie smiled** "When you proposed we figured that was the plan, to move with her"**

"**Spring semester, ha?" **he smiled; Lily nodded with a big smile** "Why didn't anybody tell me any of this before?"**

"**We were hoping you'd figure it out on your own" **Nicky answered** "But if being here didn't give you a clue, it was never gonna happen"**

You could literally see the wheels in his head turning away. Suddenly he remembered something important. Well, someone**. "Mom"**

"**She has Charlie"** Rose smiled

"**And Leah every weekend"** Nicky added

"**And the rest of us"** Lil added **"She won't be alone, I promise"**

"**Spring, ha?"**

"**What about spring?" **Mags asked as she walked in with Alice, a huge folder in hand.

"**I was telling him how beautiful Central Park is in the spring**" Lily quickly lied.

"**Yeah"** Seth smiled, for once following along and not blurting out the first thing that came to mind **"Central Park in the spring sounds nice, I'll have to come"**

"**I hope not only in spring"** Mags smiled, walking into his arms.

While Rosalie began to ask Mags about the color scheme she wanted for the condo, Lily pulled the pixie aside.

"**You couldn't give me a heads-up you were coming in the room?"**

"**You couldn't wait till I got the furniture to convince the giant?" **Alice answered **"Kiss chic furniture goodbye"** she sighed **"Now I gotta get something **_**he **_**can fit in"**

"**You did great in our house"** Lil smiled

"**Damn these giants"** she smirked

It was gonna be hard convincing the picky and opinionated Mags into furniture and a color scheme that would fit a guy's taste too, and without cluing her in on Seth's plans. Good thing it was Alice on task because she was probably the one person who could pull it off.

Furniture shopping did not sound the least bit entertaining so while Alice, Mags and Seth went on their quest to get the condo furnished and ready to live in by the time they returned to Washington, Lily, Nicky and Rosalie hit every shop in Manhattan.

Delivery service is a double edged sword. On the one side, tremendously convenient to continue about your shopping day without having to carry the bags around, at ease knowing they'll be waiting at your suite when you get back. But on the other side, it extremely easy to lose track of just how much you'd bought. When they got back to the suite, the floor was covered in bags. They could see the bed, just couldn't get to it.

It took the girls almost an hour to turn hundreds of bags into a couple dozen and neatly arrange them in a corner so they had room to move around. After receiving a text from Alice claiming they still had a couple more hours of condo decorating to do, Rosalie, Nicky and Lily showered, dressed up and headed to dinner and a night out on the town.

Too full from all the food they ate at the Brazilian grill, and not in the mood for theater, they decided to walk around Time Square and enjoy the sight of the big apple's nightlife.

"**I know what I wanna do"** Nick suddenly smiled, instantly beginning to text away on her cell.

Knowing her well, it couldn't be anything good. Rosalie and Lily smiled and shook their heads but continued walking as Nick continued doing whatever she was doing on her phone. When she finally looked up, it was to flag down a cab. By then they were curious so Rose and Lily didn't bother asking questions and hopped in. A couple of minutes later they were dropped off in front of a brick building with huge glass windows.

"**This is what you wanna do?"** Lily laughed** "Get inked? Again?"**

"**I only have one"**

Lily held up her wrist, reminding her she had more than one.

"**That one doesn't count"** Nicky argued

"**If it's on your body, it counts"**

"**We should all do it"** Nick wiggled her brows with her big 'let's be bad' smile.

Lily was about to tell her she was nuts when Rose interrupted her **"I'll do it"**

"**You will?" **Lily and Nicky chorused. Lily in complete disbelief while Nicky in utter excitement.

"**Always wanted one"** Rosalie smiled, a little nervous **"But it was a human experience I couldn't have"**

"**You can now, baby"** Nicky beamed, grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her into the shop.

Nicky knew exactly what she wanted and got to it right away. After flipping through dozens of picture books, Rosalie figured she knew what she wanted all along. Not knowing what to expect, she was a bit nervous and maybe even scared, though she would never admit it much less say it out loud but Lily knew better and ignored her assurances of being fine and sat with her, holding her hand while she got tattooed. Rosalie and Nicky were not gonna let her leave without new ink, after much argument and taunting, Lily finally gave in to shut them up.

Nicky got a slightly different version of Lily's wolf tattoo. While Lily's moon was her crescent birthmark, Nick got a full moon done and her howling wolf was gray with dark spots, identical to Embry. Rosalie also got something to represent her man. She got some awesome grizzly bear paw prints on her upper right thigh. Lily didn't really wanna get another tattoo but compromised and got two small additions to her old one. She added a small star on either side of her crescent moon to represent her twins.

"**Emmett is gonna freak when he sees it"** Rosalie smiled as she looked through her purse for the suite's key.

"**Get ready to see him come home with some ink"** Nicky laughed

"**Oh he definitely will"** Lily laughed **"And probably more than one"**

They had been so giddy about their little mischief, they had completely forgotten about something. Well more like someone. The someone who just happened to throw the door wide open, standing with her tiny arms across her chest, buried brows and small foot tapping away in annoyance.

"**You got tattooed?"** Alice asked accusingly** "WITHOUT ME?"**

When Seth began to laugh, Lily knew exactly what was coming next. Mags little blonde head peeked from behind Alice.

"**You go get inked and don't take me? Ugh!"** Mags turned around and walked towards the other room complaining away **"Sure, they buy half of New York and get inked and I get to spend 6 hours looking at china, that's fair"**

Alice walked into the kitchen doing the same.** "Why wait for me to go with them? Not like I might be interested in getting a tattoo. Not like I enjoy shopping. No! Not me!"**

Lily, Nicky and Rosalie didn't say a word; it would've only made things worse. They sat in the living room with Seth and tried to hold in the smiles, which wasn't easy with him laughing so hard he was crying. When an hour later Alice and Maggie were still marching around the suite complaining, Seth went on to watching tv and Lily, Rosalie and Nicky went to texting their guys, making sure to nod and 'uh huh' every once in a while.

"**They aint never gonna let this go"** Seth sighed

"**Its gonna be one long ass night"** Nicky chuckled

"**Thank god both of them sleep now"** Lily smiled

"**Uh huh"** they all chorused


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter – 22**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's crazy how quickly time flies. Mags is halfway through her first semester at Juilliard and will be here tomorrow for Christmas break, needless to say Seth is ecstatic. Nick, Jess and Leah are doing great in school, still here every weekend rain or shine, or as is the case right now, rain or snow, though right now they are also back for the break. The bike shop is doing better than anyone could've ever imagined. They were forced to expand the shop to twice the original size and now Rosalie and Emmett are officially working with Jake and Embry. They're even talking about opening a second shop in Port Angeles. The Cullens couldn't be better, they've adapted to their new life wonderfully. Carlisle is still at the hospital, Esme continues her restoration work, and Edward and Bella pretend to be doing online courses from Washington State (since they're supposed to be taking care of their adoptive daughter). Nick will get her associates in June and will be opening a boutique with Alice, so Alice has been busy getting everything set up, poor Jasper has been dragged along. The wolves are still doing their thing though there hasn't been a vamp around here in months. Paul and Rachel are expecting their first baby; she's almost 4 months now. All the kids are getting bigger and bigger, Nessie started kindergarten with Claire (better they play with each other and not accidentally say things others wouldn't understand) and Sammy is crawling around in lightning speed, driving Emily and Sam crazy. Me, well as Nicky says, I'm beach ball status lol. I'm 36 weeks along, both babies are big and healthy and I'm waddling around, counting the days till I don't pee every 5 minutes and I could walk more than 10 minutes without losing my breath. Carlisle says twins usually arrive early so they're keeping a close eye on me. I'm never left alone; everyone has an ear open for the slightest indication that its 'go' time and I think every route to the hospital has been rehearsed about a million times. Nicky read somewhere than walking helps the delivery go by faster and easier so she's dragged and or pushed me through the woods for at least an hour a day. She's on her way up the stairs now, so I gotta go. Next time I write I'll be a mommy so wish me lots of luck. – Lily_

Nicky walked in the room, kissed the top of Lily's head and headed to the closet for her sneakers. Lily was wearing one of the many maternity jeans Alice had bought her, a pleaded white t-shirt, and socks Jake had put on her. That had been the daily routine for the past week since Lily couldn't see her feet much less tie her shoes.

"**Come on"** Nicky smiled tying the shoes and handing her Jake's hoodie.

"**I can't believe I have to wear my husband's clothes"** Lily shook her head

"**You're carrying twins" **Nicky laughed **"You're lucky you actually fit in to his clothes"**

"**Gee thanks"**

"**What?" **Nicky asked confused cause she actually meant it as a compliment.

"**Never mind" **she rolled her eyes** "Let's go"**

Lily had woken up with a bad backache and hoped the walk would help. To be honest, even though she complained about it, walking with Nicky was a lot of fun. She always made sure to keep Lily talking and laughing, all to keep her from noticing how long they'd been at it of course. Jake and the guys had agreed it was ok they went in the woods as long as they followed trails, their cell was on at all times and they yelled for help at the slightest indication of trouble. Pre-wobble status Lily could walk from her house to Jess's in about 45 minutes, at the moment they'd been walking for almost an hour and a half and were maybe ¾ of the way there.

They had been talking about baby names when suddenly they were overpowered with a feeling to run. There was no real reason to flee, no danger, no scents, nothing, but the feeling was there. Of course the girls would never do such a thing, they held hands and decided to hold their ground and see where the feeling was coming from. A moment later the urge was gone but they knew they were being watched. As if someone was calling their names, both of them looked up to see a vampire crouched on a thick branch about 30 ft in the air. He reminded Lily of Emmett, slightly shorter, blonde version of Emmett at about 6'2, blonde curly hair, broad shoulders, muscular, early 20's when turned and fiery eyes that was set on them.

Nicky automatically tried to cover Lily with her body but Lily wasn't scared or worried. She was actually surprised that he looked scared of them.

"**Don't even think about it bloodsucker!"** Nicky yelled** "One drop of our blood is enough to kill you"**

"**I don't think he wants to hurt us" **Lily stated **"He would've tried to already" **she added when Nick gave her a 'wtf?' look.

"**You can see me?"** he asked as he jumped off the snowy branch, landing on the balls of his heels a few feet away from them.

"**Of course we can see you!"** Nick snapped **"We're not blind!"**

"**I think he's the one that was making us feel like we had to run"** Lily whispered in her ear

"**I don't understand"** he frowned in a whisper** "No one has been able to see me when I don't want them to"**

"**We're not like everyone else" **Lily answered  
**  
"Are you part of the Cullen coven?"** he asked taking a big leap backwards

"**We're not vampires if that's what you mean**" Nicky answered

"**And we're not a coven"** Lily added **"The Cullens are family"**

The kid couldn't have been more shocked and confused. It was then he noticed their scent and it only added the confusion. He inhaled deeply several times and finally gave up trying to figure it out.

"**What are you?"**

"**We're witches"** Nicky answered

He was alone, something common among vampires, but he looked lost. After talking with him for a minute he let them know he had been a part of Victoria's army, though he called it Riley's since he never met his maker. He wanted to know what happened to his friend Bree, which was the young girl Jane had ordered Felix to kill though she surrendered and Carlisle had offered to take care of. Once he heard that, he was finally willing to meet the Cullens, which Lily and Nicky had been trying to convince him of from the beginning.

While Nicky called Edward, Lily asked him not be afraid and urged him to stay calm if they happened to show up with werewolves.

**"Werewolves?"**

"**My husband is a werewolf**" Lily nodded** "So are her fiancé and our brothers, but they won't hurt you unless you fight"**

Within seconds the Cullens showed up, Jake and Embry with them. Even though they were in wolf form, Jake and Embry pushed Lily and Nick with their noses and stood in front of them, blocking them with their enormous bodies.

"**Yeah, like he's gonna wait till you dumdums show up to attack"** Nicky rolled her eyes **"We were alone with him for at least 15 minutes and he didn't try anything"**

Jake instantly snapped his head to give Lily a 'you are so dead' look.

"**We called you, didn't we?"** Lily smiled

The gaze she got in return was obviously a 'yeah, but 15 minutes later!' scold. Embry ran off and when the girls looked confused Edward informed them he was letting Sam and the rest know what was going on, in case there were more vampires around. Jake didn't take his eyes off Lily and her belly so Bella winked at Lily and placed Nessie on Jake's shoulders to keep him from going ballistic. It worked. While the Cullens talked to Fred, which was the vamp's name, Nessie giggled as Jake bounced her up and down while Lily and Nicky watched and made sure she didn't fall.

Fred confirmed what Edward had learned from Bree's thoughts; Victoria had lied to Riley, who lied to the newborn army. They were convinced the Cullens were after them and had to die in order for them to live. The Cullens gave Fred the play by play of what happened, what lead to Victoria's psychosis and what happened that day in the clearing. The kid looked crushed, it was obvious he cared dearly for Bree and was not happy with the life he was unwillingly given. Normally, Carlisle and Esme would be more than happy to take Fred in and show him the vegetarian way, but given the fact they were no longer vampires, it wasn't a good idea. After brainstorming, it was decided that Fred would go to Denali with Tanya and her coven. With a call from Carlisle, they were happy to look after him and teach him a different way of vampire living. Fred was nervous and tad scared but willing. Edward said he was open to change if that meant peace.

To keep him from being tempted to hunt on his way to Denali, and possibly get shredded by the wolves, Carlisle suggested Fred be flown in their private jet. He agreed. Before he was taken (more like escorted) to the airbase, Fred turned to Lily and Nicky.

"**May I?"** he asked Jake, taking a step closer to the girls. It wasn't until Edward assured him Fred wanted to only talk to them that the giant wolf moved. **"Thank you" **

"**You're gonna love it in Denali" **Lily smiled** "They're all great"**

"**Like the Cullens, they're a family, not a coven"** Nicky added

"**You two were the first to see **_**me **_**in a long time, and to talk to me like a person and not a freaking monster" **he said** "I was sure that was never gonna happen again" **he smiled, showing he was actual very cute **"Love, loyalty, compassion, all emotions I was sure vampires were incapable of, and if it wasn't for you leading me to them"** he said glancing at the Cullens **"I would've lived centuries believing that. I owe you. Big time"**

"**Behave and we're even"** Nicky smirked 

"**And say hi to Carmen and Eleazar for me"** Lily smiled

"**Will do"** he nodded with a smile

"**That's good"** Jasper smiled **"Because you see the wolf there?" **he asked him** "You even think of hunting a human and he and 15 other wolves will shred you to pieces before you can even think about running"**

"**How's that for an incentive"** Emmett laughed as Fred's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"**Boys!"** Esme scolded causing everyone to laugh.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle accompanied Fred to the airbase. With all the excitement over, Bella took Nessie and headed home with Esme. Alice and Nicky followed since they needed to go over floor plans for their boutique. Emmett volunteered to carry Lily home and assured Jake he would spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Sure Lily would be well taken care of; he headed back to the shop with Rosalie.

Good thing about hanging with Emmett, he loved to eat junk food and watch chick flicks. Of course he would deny it if Lily ever told anybody, but she wouldn't, that was their little secret. They had Chinese food while crying to 'The Notebook' and while he cleaned up and made sundaes, Lily grabbed got up to grab 'Dirty Dancing'. It was then she noticed her back pain had gone from bad to incredibly bad. She was no longer wobbling, she was inching her way to the movie rack. She hadn't even made it to the loveseat when she felt like someone had stabbed her in her lower back.

"**Aaahhh!"**

She was instantly in Emmett's arms **"To Carlisle?"** she nodded, cause her the pain didn't allow her to process words **"Don't worry, Lil. I got you" **he said, already running through the woods.

…**.. ***** …..**

The shop was closing an hour early. Wasn't quite sure why, but Jake felt a need to be close to Lil. He always wanted to be close to her but this time it was a necessity. Blondie laughed and claimed it was due to the encounter with the bloodsucker earlier but he knew it wasn't. She and Embry offered to stay and close but at the end decided to just call it a day.

Jake's phone buzzed in his back pocket as Emmett's wolf call echoed through the woods. His body instantly began to tremble, nearly causing him to drop the phone as he opened it

**From Tink**

**It's GO time!**

"**Go"** Blondie said before he could say anything **"We'll close up and meet you at the hospital"**

It was a good thing Emmett's call let everyone know something was up, cause Jake could hardly remember to breath, much less make calls. Phasing to run faster wasn't an option since he couldn't really show up at the maternity ward naked, but as it turns out he didn't need to. As if his body understood they need, he practically flew his way to the hospital.

The nurses at the help desk looked a frightened when he got there. Then again it wasn't every day they saw a giant Indian kid, completely out of breath, run in and slam on the desk help.

"**I'm looking for my wife"** he breathed **"Black, Lily"**

"**This way, Jacob" **Doc said, peeking his head from behind some double doors **"She's ok" **he assured as Jake ran over, nearly breaking the doors when he rushed through** "She's only a few centimeters dilated and given she's a first timer, it's a multiple birth and they're big babies" **he smiled **"She's had an epidural"**

"**No pain?"**

"**Not anymore, no" **Doc shook his head **"She feels the pressure of the contractions but is quite comfortable"**

When Doc opened the door, Lil was sitting up on the bed watching Vampire Diaries. Emmett was sitting by her side, holding her hand and complaining about the tv vampires. There was an IV on her right hand, a blood pressure band on her left arm and an elastic band around her stomach holding fetal monitors.

"**This is stupid"** he growled **"How the hell is a ring gonna bring you back to life? Why are you making me watch this?" **Lily snapped her head in Jake's direction the moment she sensed his presence **"Thank god you're here, bro" **Emmett smiled **"Here"** he said holding out her hand to him **"She can break **_**your**_** hand now"**

"**Thanks"** Jake smiled, giving Emmett and quick hug as he got up Jake to sit.

"**That's what family's for, ha Lil?"** he smiled **"I'll be in the waiting room with the rest if you need me"**

"**Carlisle says it's gonna be quite a while"** Lil said** "Go home, tell everyone else to do the same and we'll call when its time"**

"**Yeah"** he laughed** "That's gonna happen" **he rolled his eyes and shook his head **"Waiting room"** he pointed towards it and walked out.

"**You should've known that"**

"**Labor can sometimes take days"** Lil argued

"**Then the hospital should be smart and start renting rooms" **he laughed** "Cause the dumdums are gonna sit in that waiting room no matter how long it takes"**

Everyone took turns coming in and checking on Lil, bringing her ice chips and Jake some food and drinks. The chair next to her was a recliner so it was pretty easy to lay back and take naps while she slept. Thanks to the epidural she was able to sleep through most of the night. She would've probably slept all night if it wasn't for the nurses checking her vitals every couple of hours.

Doc sneaked in Esme first thing in the morning. While he checked Lil to see her progress, Esme handed Jake a bag with clothes and toiletries so he could shower and change. Even though she wasn't supposed to eat, Esme insisted Lil and the babies could go so many hours without food and convinced Doc to get her some cereal and fresh fruit. By the time Jake walked out of the bathroom, Esme had already fixed Lil's hair, gotten her more pillows and had filled the room with flowers and balloons.

"**The boys are in the cafeteria"** Esme smiled** "Why don't you join them for some breakfast, sweetie. I know the snacks we've brought you haven't been enough"**

"**I'm ok" **

"**Go, Jake"** Lil insisted "**Esme will stay with me"**

"**And I'll go get you if anything happens" **Tink smiled as she danced her way in** "By the way" **she said to Lil** "Maggie just got here" **she turned back to Jake** "Why are you still here?"**

"**I won't be long**" he said kissing Lil's forehead

As Esme had said, all the boys were in the cafeteria, eating everything in sight. Because their group was so large and the hospital wasn't too happy with them filling the waiting room, they planned out a schedule. They took turns, some in the waiting room, some in the cafeteria and some running home to shower and change, switching every few couple of hours.

Everyone wanted to see Lil so they did their best in keeping Jake distracted while they took turns running in. They did their best is hiding their anxiety and nerves to keep him from losing it but his dad was not good at hiding his feelings. He was just as bad as Jake. Oddly enough it was Leah who got them to calm down, making jokes about Lil going in for twins and walking out with triplets and quadruplets.

"**Don't worry, Jake. Lil's wonder woman" **she chuckled** "She'll be walking outta here looking as fab as ever like nothing ever happened"**

Good thing about being surrounded by friends and family is you feel safe and protected. All the nerves seemed to wash away and Jake was able to joke around with the guys and watch tv while the girls took turns hanging out with Lil. They were deciding who would take the first lunch run when the double doors swung open and the girls ran out.

"**It's time, daddy!"** Tink beamed **"Baby number one is on the way!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter – 23**

A nurse stopped Jake before he ran into Lil's room and had him change into scrubs in a hall bathroom. The things hardly fit him and he probably looked ridiculous since the damn pants ended at his calves but at the moment he could care less.

Doc was in full scrubs and ready for action when Jake walked in the room. Lil was evidently in pain, sweat on her forehead, knuckles white from grabbing onto the sheets, bottom lip already a little swollen from where she was biting on it to keep from screaming.

"**What happened to the epidural?"** Jake asked frantically

"**It wore out"** a nurse answered

"**No time for another"** Doc said before he could say anything** "It will be all over by the time it kicks in"**

Doc and two nurses where running around the room, setting up for the babies. Jake froze, staring from the doorway without knowing just what to do. Doc looked at him and gestured with his head for him to go to Lil's side. Jake leaped to Lil's side and took her hand but to his surprise, she smacked him and pushed him away.

"**This is all your fault!" **she grunted** "YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!'**

The nurses didn't even blink but Doc looked up at Jake and tried to hold in a smile.

"**Don't worry about it, Jacob"** he smirked **"They all say that"**

With a significant look, one of the nurses handed Jake a towel and a cup of ice chips for Lil before she and the other nurse got on either side of the bed and took a hold of a leg. Lil didn't care for the ice so he concentrated on wiping the sweat of her forehead and stroking her hair to soothe her and let her know he was there for her.

When Doc asked Lil to begin pushing, the nurses were unable to hold her legs. Pain and adrenaline made it impossible for Lil to control her strength and nearly kicked the nurses across the room. Frustrated and wanting to help and end her pain as soon as possible, Jake pushed the nurses aside, lowered the bed, sat behind Lil and grabbed a hold of her knees.

The nurses were not happy with his action but a glare was enough to keep them quiet. Concentrating solely on Lil, he ignored sour faced nurses and held on tight to Lil, whispering encouragement into her ear as he kissed her cheek and shoulder.

Everything seemed to go into fast forward. A few pushes later and Jake heard a sound he would never forget. The soft, heartwarming cry his baby made entering the world.

"**It's a girl"** Doc smiled** "A beautiful, healthy baby girl"**

Tears instantly filled Jake and Lil's eyes. There's no way to describe the joy and the love that overpowers you when you see your little girl for the first time. So small, so delicate, so perfect and your most valuable treasure.

"**God, I love you**" he cried as Lil rested back on him.

One of the nurses took the baby to weigh measure and wash up, while Lil took a minute to rest up. She didn't get long before a loud moan escaped her.

"**You're doing great, honey"** Doc smiled **"Almost done. One more pu…." **A laugh escaped Doc as the baby nearly shot out into his arms **"This little boy is as impatient as his father"**

Jake couldn't believe his princess and little man were finally born. It seemed like a lifetime before the nurses were done with the babies and he was able to hold them in his arms. He and Lil took turns holding them and couldn't stop smiling, or crying.

While Doc and the nurses finished up with Lil and the babies, Jake ran out to the waiting room, where it overflowed with anxious bodies. As soon as the double door opened, all eyes were on him.

"**Baby girl is 20 inches long and weighed 9 pounds 8ounces" **he smiled** "And little man is 22 inches long, weighing 10 pounds 2 ounces"**

The hospital was instantly filled with cheers and hollers. And a few tears.

"**Damn"** Emmett laughed** "When you guys make babies you don't mess around"**

Even though everyone was happy a few were waiting to hear more. Jake caught on quick.

"**Lil did great. Doc is finishing up and she needs to rest but she's perfect, like our babies"**

As Jake received congratulatory hugs and pats, Doc came out.

"**Lily wants everyone to meet the babies at the same time" **he smiled** "Says, you know the drill"**

Hospital only allowed 2 visitors at a time, but like they did when Em had Sammy, the group huddled up and waited a few seconds. Once the concealment bubble was set, they quietly made their way into the room, which wasn't easy. A hurdle of more than 20 could hardly fit in the hall at the same time much less make it without bumping into someone. Once inside, Doc stood guard at the door to make sure they weren't busted while Jake headed to the nursery for the babies.

Lil was still getting hugs and kisses when Jake wheeled in the double crib. The room was immediately filled with 'ooh's and 'aw's and teary eyes.

"**Shhh!"** Esme scolded everyone **"You're gonna scare the babies"**

Lil nodded toward the crib. Jake picked up little man and held him up.

"**I want everyone to meet Jayden" **Lil said turning to Emmett **"Emilio" **she smiled **"Black"** Jake walked over to Sam and Em.

"**Your godson"** Jake smiled, handing Jayden to them.

Sam smile couldn't get any wider, Em began to cry, and gently kissed Jayden's little hand. Jake walked back to the crib and picked up his little princess.

"**And this is Layla"**

"**Alicia"** Jake smiled at Tink

"**Black"** Lil finished while Tink teared up in shock.

Jake walked directly to Emmett and Blondie and held Layla out to Emmett, whose eyes nearly bulged out.

"**I can't hold her"** he practically squeaked **"I might hurt her, or drop her"**

"**Come on, Emm"** Lil laughed

"**You can't be afraid to hold your goddaughter, bro"** Jake smiled

Emmett's face was priceless. He held Layla like she was made outta crystal, needing Blondie's help to hold her right. It was so funny to see the always perverted, always joking, always ready to fight big guy, so sweet and gentle to the little princess.

"**Emm, are you crying?"** Edward smiled

"**No!"** he snapped, wiping his teary face **"Shut up!"**

All the training, all the battles, all the challenges they've had and overcame as a family were worth it when they could also enjoy moments like the one they were having in that overcrowded hospital room.

Looking at his babies made Jake realize that even though he was twice her size, Lil was by far stronger and more powerful that he would ever be. Not because she was a witch but because she created life, 2 beautiful, perfect little lives that now shared his heart with their mom.

….. ***** …..

Carlisle couldn't stand outside the door forever; eventually everyone had to vamoose from the room before they were escorted out. Jake needed to rest, and the girls needed to have a moment so Carlisle escorted the boys outta the crowded room.

It was mandatory that Lily spend the night in the hospital so with a promise to be back for the night, Jake kissed her and the babies and left with the guys. Sue, Emily and Leah also left to feed the hungry giants.

"**You must be hungry"** Alice said, knowing Lily needed a personal moment with her cousins **"You want us to bring you something"**

"**Starving, actually"** Lily smiled

"**Food here is too bland" **Rosalie scrunched up her nose **"We'll go to the diner. What do you want?"**

"**Something sweet" **

"**They have peach cobbler today" **Rose said **"We can bring you some a' la mode"**

"**Been there much lately?"** Nicky laughed

"**No"** Rosalie flipped her hair** "Can't you smell the peaches and cinnamon?"**

"**You can?" **Alice asked

"**Cause we can't"** Maggie shook her head

"**You're kidding, right?"** Rosalie cocked her brow **"The entire town smells like it"**

Lily and Nicky looked at each other with wide eyes when they realized what was going on.

"**Ok?"** Bella breathed** "Well we'll go bring you some"**

"**Rose?"** Lily called her over with her finger and pulled her ear to her mouth **"Since you're heading out, you might wanna get some prenatal vitamins"**

A collective gasp followed. Rosalie didn't move a muscle.

"**You might wanna get Carlisle"** Mags chuckled

"**Is she really?"** Esme asked. Lily and Nicky nodded.

"**I'm so happy for you, Rosalie"** Bella smiled

"**I don't think it's sunk in yet"** Alice laughed **"Or maybe we do need to get Carlisle"**

"**Can't feel my legs"** Rosalie whispered

"**I'll take Rose to Carlisle"** Esme said **"The girls will go get your cobbler"**

"**Don't worry about it" **Lily smiled

"**I'm sure we'll be back well before Rose has grasped the concept that she has a bun in the oven"** Alice giggled, waltzing out the door with Bella in tow.

Esme practically carried Rose out the room. Lily, Nicky and Maggie laughed.

"**I wonder how Emmett will react"** Maggie laughed.

"**We should buy earplugs"** Nicky answered

"**Or suffer permanent hearing loss"** Lily added

Just then the nurse returned with the twins. Nicky immediately took Layla while Mags took Jayden.

"**I can't believe you're a mom"** Nick whispered

"**Even with the big belly, it didn't feel quite real"** Mags added

"**Tell me about it"** Lily breathed **"When you think of moms, you think ok…."**

"**High waist jeans and minivans"** the girls chorused in laughter

"**Are you gonna tell them?"**

There was no need for Nicky to mention she was talking about telling Jayden and Layla about the whole werewolf-witch situation. Topic of conversation between Lily and Jake in many occasions. Jake had found out he was a werewolf at 16, Lily found out she was a witch at 13 and both agreed things would've been so much easier it they'd known all along.

"**We're telling them"** she answered** "It's better if they know. Besides" **she laughed** "Considering who they're growing up with, I think it'll actually be normal to them"**

"**Very true" **Nicky and Mags nodded

"**You know these kids are gonna have like ten thousand aunts and uncles, right?" **Mags laughed

"**Yeah"** Lily smiled **"They'll always be surrounded by a bunch of crazy dumdums that love them very much"**

"**But we call rank cause we're blood"** Nicky smirked

"**I just need you guys to help make sure I don't screw these kids up" **Lily forced a chuckle.

Every parent has the fear of making wrong choices and screwing up their kid's life. Lily was no different. Fueling her fears was her relationship with her own mother. It horrified her that she might have an ounce of Mary's mothering skills. Lily had been raising herself and Jess since she was 11 and even though she never understood how her mother moved on with her life, making the blatant decision to exclude her young children out of it, it still bothered her. The only time her mother ever made and appearance was when she needed something. She bowed never to be like that but history had a funny way of repeating itself.

"**You're not Aunt Mary, Lil"** Maggie said

"**Lil, Jess is a smart, centered, good kid. Unlike other college sophomores who get drunk and high every weekend, he comes home, hangs out with the family and enjoys wolfing it in the woods and playing pranks with the other dumdums"** Nicky smiled** "That's all thanks to you. Your mom wasn't there but you were and if you can bring up a kid to be like him, at only 11, the sky's the limit for Layla and Jayden"**

"**You watched over me for 2 years and look how awesome I am" **Maggie flipped her hair** "You got nothing to worry about, Lils. You got this mommy thing in the bag"**

"**Hell, if you mess up too bad we can come up with some kind of do-over spell"** Nicky laughed causing Lily and Mags to laugh out loud too.

…**..**

Lily couldn't be happier to be home, to have the babies in their nursery and have everyone visit and enjoy the twins without someone scolding them over the number of visitors allowed. Even though she felt just fine, witches heal fast after all, Carlisle ordered rest and that's just what she was getting. Sue, Leah and Emily had arrived early to start cooking since everyone would arrive later. The house was filled in no time. Rosalie was still in her own little word, and since she'd asked Nicky to keep Edward outta her head, the reason for her behavior was still a mystery to most.

When they wolves crammed up in the nursery with Jake, Rosalie found it was the perfect moment to come clean. She nodded to Nick, which placed a concealment spell on those in the living room, the Cullens, Nicky, Mags, Sue, Leah and Emily. Emmett was about to make a run up the stairs to the nursery when Rosalie stopped him, Carlisle and Edward instantly zoomed to stand behind him, probably in case he fainted like Jake did, or to hold him if he went crazy.

"**Emmett"** Rosalie smiled **"Paul and Rachel aren't the only ones with a baby on the way"**

"**Damn, Mags!"** he laughed

"**Hey!"** Maggie complained **"Why does it automatically have to be me?"**

"**Cause we all know you're next" **Nicky mumbled under her breath.

"**Emmett, stay with me"** Rose complained

"**Nicky?"**

"**Damn it, Emm! I'm trying to tell you **_**we're**_** gonna have a baby"**

Emmett froze. Just as Nicky was about to break the concealment bubble, Emmet's booming laughter erupted from his chest. He threw his arms around Rosalie and twirled her around the room.

"**I HAVE SUPERSPERM!"**

Rosalie's face was priceless. It was just too funny and impossible for everyone to hold in the laughter.

"**Please tell me you didn't just say that?** Rose shook her head.

"**IMMA BE A DADDY!"**

When they considered it was safe for the twins' hearing, Nick did burst the bubble concealing them. Of course the wolves had picked up on it and ran down the stair to see what was going on, Sam with Jayden in arms and Paul with Layla. Emmett was still twirling Rosalie around the room.

"**What's with him?" **Jake smiled as he sat, pulling Lily into his lap.

"**I HAVE SUPERSPERM!"**

"**STOP SAYING THAT!' **Rosalie complained

Everyone laughed and the wolves turned to Lily for answers but before she could say anything, Emmett's exclaim filled them in.

"**IMMA BE A DADDY!"**

Emmett put Rosalie down and began to do his little 'happy' dance around the room.

"**He's sleeping here tonight" **Rosalie told Lily.

"**Can I knock him out if he gets on my nerves?"** Jake laughed

"**You can knock him out now"** Rosalie smiled

"**We have double the reason to celebrate"** Sam smiled

"**Fire up the grill!"** the pups chorused.

"**Don't you just love your family?" **Jake smiled, kissing Lily's cheek

"**What's not to love?" **

"**SUPERSPERM!"**

"**Someone grab the duct tape!" **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter – 24**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my wedding anniversary! Jake and I have been married for a year, an awesome, incredible, amazing year. I thought there was nothing better than having his face as the last image, sleeping in his arms and waking up to his smile every day, but I was wrong. The best thing in the world is having all that plus our beautiful twins. Jayden and Layla are almost 8 weeks old now and growing as we speak. Jayden is Jake's own little mini-me, same black spiky hair, buried brows and grunt when he's upset, only difference is Jayden's skin is a little lighter and his eyes are hazel like his uncle Jess's but other than that he's all Jake. Layla is my little mini-me, down right to her crazy multicolored eyes lol. It's an amazing feeling to see how loved they are by everyone; unfortunately they will be so spoiled. With the excuse that Jayden is the youngest pup in the pack, the guys are here to play with him every day and I think Layla has yet to be in her crib because she's always in someone's arms, and that's when she is here because the Cullens keep stealing her away. Alice is here every morning, picking out the twin's outfits for the day, and Rose spends most of her day here making sure they are changed into those outfits. Emmett and surprisingly Jasper, are here most of the time too, getting their turn with Jayden while the pups are in school and the rest are either at work or doing their thing. Good news is Emmett finally stopped yelling "Supersperm!". _

_On other news, the second shop is now open and running thanks to Rosalie and Edward's fast work. Since Rosalie is expecting and can't be working under cars, Quil has taken over her spot, working in the Port Angeles shop with Embry, Paul has also joined the shop gang and is now working with Jake here in Forks. Rachel is wobbling along in her 6__th__ month and just found out it's a boy so Paul is ecstatic. Sam is in charge of training and dealing with the pups most of time since Jared is working as a gym teacher at LaPush High School. Emily continues as mother hen, feeding everyone and keeping her house as werewolf central for the youngins. Jess and Leah keep at it at Washington State. Amazingly Leah has learned kids calm her down and is headed to med school to become a pediatrician. Nicky is months away from her associates, her wedding, and the opening of her boutique with Alice so she and Alice have been extremely busy lately, constantly calling and texting each other. Nick and Embry's will not be the only wedding this summer, Jared and Kim will finally be walking down the aisle, but unlike Nicky's wedding extravaganza, Kim wants something small and intimate. Mags is loving New York and Juilliard though she misses everyone back home, specially Seth. But she won't be missing him anymore since he leaves for New York tomorrow. We worked many, many hours and not only has he gotten his GED but he starts classes at DeVry Technical Institute next Monday. We couldn't be more proud. _

_It is such a trip to see how far our family has come. We've gone from mortal enemies to friends to family. Our family might be crazy and dysfunctional but overflowing with love and that's all the newbies like Nessie, Sammy, Jayden and Layla will ever see, a bunch of crazy people that love each other very much. Rachel and Rosalie are currently pregnant so that two more newbies but with mating season around the corner I know there will be a few more (wink wink)_

_Well I gotta go now cause our Valentine's Day/Anniversary/Seth's going away party is about to begin. Write to you soon – Lily_

Lily walked outta her room and into the nursery where Alice and Rosalie were changing Jayden and Layla's outfits, again, while Nick took pictures and Jasper and Emmett complained to hand the kids over.

"**Nick, stop with the pics already**" Lily laughed** "You're gonna blind my kids"**

"**Lil, would you tell these two crazy women to hand the babies over!" **Emmett complained

"**They have light speed yet move like snails"** Jasper added

Rosalie and Alice continued as if no one had said a word and as if there weren't two guys rushing them at their side which caused Lily and Nicky to laugh.

"**I will not rush or risk a brusque movement just because a big dummy can't wait to make faces at you"** Alice smiled at Jayden while slowly pulling a red t-shirt on him.

"**I'm sorry Jazz but perfection cannot be rushed. The princess will be ready when she's ready" **Rosalie flipped her hair** "Won't you?" **she cooed at Layla while placing sparkly booties that matched her red dress.

"**Ok, playing dress up is over" **Esme smiled as she walked in the room **"Carlisle and Edward are done assembling the playpen, Jake and Embry have the grill going…"**

"**And Leah just texted that everyone's on their way" **Bella finished for her

"**Charlie's coming, right?"** Lily asked as Nessie jumped into her arms.

The ongoing bet was that Charlie and Sue would have the third wedding of the summer, but neither of them would confirm or deny anything.

"**Yeah"** Bella nodded **"He's picking up Sue, Leah and Seth"**

Emmett and Jasper were happy to take the twins as they all headed to the back patio. Since the babies were born the guys made sure the patio stayed nice and warm for them by keeping a fire burning at all times. When they got there Lily and Nicky laughed to see that even though Alice had been super busy, she still managed to decorate everything with hearts, cupids and red, pink and white balloons. Carlisle and Edward had not only assembled the playpen for the twins, but had gated and matted a section for the kids to play in, especially Sammy who was 8 months old and attempting to walk.

Lily went directly to Jake, who went from arguing with Embry about the proper way to stack charcoal to picking her off the floor with a hug and giving her a deep kiss.

"**Hey!"** Embry laughed **"That's how you got Jayden and Layla"**

"**We did a lot more than this to get those two" **Jake answered with a laugh

"**Eew!"** Rachel shivered dramatically as she walked in with Paul **"I could've lived forever without hearing that"**

"**We all know how babies are made" **Sam laughed as he walking in with Sammy in arms "**Let's not go there"**

"**When it comes to my baby brother, I have chosen to Jayden and Layla were conceived by Immaculate Conception" **Rachel answered making everyone laugh

"**Are far as I'm concerned, all these babies were conceived by Immaculate Conception" **Billy laughed as Emily wheeled him in, making everyone laugh even harder.

"**Good"** Lily laughed **"Cause there gonna be a lot more immaculate conceptions around here"**

Just as she finished saying that, Charlie walked in, instantly turning beet red and looking at Sue like 'here they go again'. Sue couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

"**These darn kids always make me feel like this"** he mumbled under his breath.

"**Get used to it, dad"** Bella smiled as she patted his back.

Esme knew Jake and Lily's house would be 'supernatural teen' central when she designed it, therefore the most commonly used areas like the kitchen, dining room and back patio were designed to accommodate the forty some members of their unique family.

In the kid-proof, gated section Quil and Collin played with Nessie, Claire and Sammy and made sure they didn't mess with the twins in the playpen. In one corner Leah, Seth, Jess, Brady and the young pups played poker while Quil Sr., Billy, Charlie and Carlisle played dominos in another. Sure that no one could do it better, Sue and Esme took over grilling and preparing the rest of the food while everyone else sat around the fire reminiscing over all the events of the previous three years, events that made them the family they were.

….. ***** …..

It was so funny to see how much things had changed in three years. Apart from the Emmett and Blondie and Jasper and Tink, who'd been married for who knew how many decades, all of them had been single and unsure of what life held in store for them. Three years earlier Sam and Em were getting ready to take the plunge, Jared and Kim were making out 24/7, Paul was pissing everyone off and making out with everything with a skirt on, Rachel was off at college, Quil was pissed he wasn't part of the 'in' crowd, Embry was in desperate need of a girlfriend, Leah wanted to rip everyone to shreds, Edward wanted to kill Jake cause he was a threat to him (in more ways than one), Bella was torn between what she should do and what she wanted to do, Jake wanted to die due to his broken heart, and Lil moved to LaPush without knowing the world she was about to step into and how she was gonna change it.

Three years later Em sat on the lap of her husband Sam, who kept looking over at their daughter Sammy to make sure she didn't fall as she toddled along. Now that they were engaged and months from marrying, Kim finally felt comfortable in sitting in Jared's lap, in public that is. Paul proved everyone wrong, becoming the family man, holding Rachel in his lap as he caressed her big belly. Quil was ecstatic about being included in the family, even it included babysitting duty. Embry was in love and all smiles with Nicky in his lap, engaged and months from tying the knot and really being family. Leah was smiling and having a good time with the pups, proving that all she needed was some time and a few anger management classes to bring out the old fun-loving girl that was hiding deep inside her. Edward was no longer a bloodsucker, though he would be called that until the day he died. As funny as it sounded everyday he sounded less like the century old man he was and more like the 20 year old he was supposed to be, always blaming the wolves for his behavior. Bella was no longer awkward and timid about being affectionate. She was as happy as a fat kid in a candy store in her husband's lap, finally getting what she always wanted, Edward as her man and Jake as her bestfriend, and even a little plus, who was running around with Collin. Lil changed many things with her arrival, the biggest being Jake's life. One look from her glorious eyes was enough to mend his heart. She was his imprint, his soulmate, his better half, his wife, his bestfriend, the mother of his children and the best thing that could and would ever happen to him. She managed to turn natural born enemies, archrivals, not into friends, but into a family.

Jake smiled to himself as the girls continued their conversation.

"**Now you know how I felt"** Lil was laughing **"I get up one morning all my heels had been replaced with flats"**

"**Pregnant woman are not supposed to wear heels"** Tink answered in a 'duh' tone.

"**You could've given them to me or Rose" **Nicky laughed** "We were the same shoe size"**

"**But then she wouldn't be able to take you shopping for new ones**" Bella smiled causing to Tink to give a big cheesy smile.

"**Does that mean all my old clothes are gone for good?"** Lil asked in horror

Tink gave her an apologetic smile. **"I didn't know you would get back to your dress size so soon"**

No one expected Lil to walk outta the hospital in her pre-pregnancy body. Doc said it was probably the witch in her that caused her body to heal so quickly. Not only did her body show no signs of recovery being needed when he examined her the morning after the delivery but when most complain for months if not years about the baby weight, she was back to her va-va-voom self within hours.

Because Tink had replaced all of Lil's clothes for maternity wear, she had been forced to wear Nicky's and some she had managed to rescue from Blondie's closet before Tink got to it.

"**You guys are going to LA next weekend anyways" **Emmett laughed** "Don't act like shopping wasn't on the agenda"**

"**I guess now it's a necessity"** Tink smiled

Embry and Nicky's wedding was taking place in Los Angeles, and with only 4 months till the date, the girls had things to take care of. They'd been planning the trip for weeks.

"**Are you taking Jayden and Layla with you?"** Jasper asked Lil.

Immediately many eyes turned to her for an answer. Not a day had gone without the twins having a dozen or so visitors, and them being away didn't make many happy.

"**No" **Lil smiled** "They're staying home with daddy"** she leaned back to kiss Jake's cheek as he tightened his arms around her waist. 

"**You sure that's a good idea?"** Bella smiled

"**Hey!" **Jake complained causing everyone to laugh** "Besides**" he smiled, glancing at Emmett and Japer** "I'm sure I'll have plenty of help"**

The bloodsuckers smiled from ear to ear.

"**Oh great!" **Blondie rolled her eyes** "Alone with Dumb, Dumber, and Dumberer" **she said pointing to Jake, Emmett and Jasper** "**_**That**_** won't traumatize the babies at all"**

"**They'll do fine"** Lil smiled

"**You have help set up, don't you?"** Tink laughed at Lil

"**I'm babysitting while Jake's at work" **Sue smiled

"**And I'll be dropping by in the evenings**" Esme smiled

"**Smart girl!"** Jake's dad laughed from the other side of the patio.

Lil gave Jake a big smile and kissed him when he gave her the 'you sneaky little witch' look.

"**Oh my god!"** Nicky suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to turn in alarm **"We don't have a house"** when Embry looked clueless, like many others, she explained **"We still don't have a house to live in after the honeymoon"**

"**You can stay at my house"** Jess suggested **"I'm only home on the weekends anyways"**

"**You're gonna need your house pretty soon, kid"** Nicky shook her head, leaving Jess speechless **"We know a lot of things" **she explained once again as the pups gave her an obvious 'how do you know that?' look.** "And we can't live at your mom's house"** she said before Embry could say anything.

Jake laughed at Embry's face, knowing all too well what he was feeling. Nicky and Lil were not mindreaders, but when it came to their men, they might as well be. They knew them well enough to know what they were feeling or thinking, many times before they knew themselves.

"**You have nothing to worry about**" Edward smiled, patting Sam's back.

"**You'll be covered"** Sam smiled.

Still a little unsure, Nicky turned to her cousin. **"You're good"** Lil smiled, giving instant relief.

Matter of fact, everyone had been planning the house building for quite some time. The land had already been bought, Esme had already designed it and planned it all out and Edward and Sam had the scheduling all figured out. Like with Jake and Lil's house, all the guys would build the house in record time, and since Tink would be busy with the boutique, Lil and Blondie would be taking care of decorating it to Nicky's taste cause let's face it, when it came to decisions, the girls ruled.

Suddenly Lil's back pocket began to buzz. She giggled and turned to him.

"**Ooh, that's a new trick"**

"**It's your phone" **he smiled **"But we can work on it later anyways"**

She gave him a quick kiss before answering. While Lil talked on the phone Bella teased Jake about burning the house down in Lil's absence. Edward was volunteering to teach the twins about 'real' music when Lil got everyone's attention, placing the call on speaker.

"**It's Fred"** she announced **"He says hello"**

Instantly there was a chorus of 'hey' 'hello' and 'what's up's.

"**You guys were right"** Fred said **"I love Denali. Everyone has been so nice and welcoming. I can't thank you guys enough for setting this up"**

"**Like we said, man" **Nicky said **"Behave and we're even"**

"**No doubt" **Fred laughed **"It's hard but I'm doing it. Tanya says it'll get easier with time"**

"**Tanya, ha?" **Lil laughed

"**Yeah"** he said sounding a little embarrassed **"We spend a lot of time together**"

No need to say the hooting and hollering that comment caused.

"**We're all very happy for you**" Esme smiled

"**Carmen and Eleazar said to congratulate you on the new additions to the family"**

"**Thanks"** Lil smiled **"And tell them they have to come and meet them. Like soon"**

"**Will do. And Jacob?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**That's a special one you have there. Take care of her"**

"**Always do"** he smiled hugging Lil and kissing her hair

"**Hey!"** Nicky complained

"**You too, Nicky"** Fred laughed **"All of you, take care"**

"**You too"** Lil smiled

"**And you enjoy Denali **_**real good**_**"** Emmett boomed in laughter causing everyone to laugh.

"**Bye"** Fred and Lil chorused before she flipped the phone closed.

With the food ready, Sue and Esme had the pups hands out the loaded plates that were finished off in a matter of minutes. They were all full and enjoying some smores for dessert.

"**You know what?"** Tink sighed** "Once we're done with school and weddings and babies and all, we should all take a family vacation" **she smiled** "Maybe visit Esme's island or rent Motu Tane again and relax for a few days"**

"**I'm afraid we're gonna have to wait a while for that one**" Lil smiled

"**Why is that?"** Tink asked, obviously annoyed there was something she didn't know.

"**Come on!"** Nicky laughed **"Aren't you the almighty psychic one? How could you not know?"**

"**You're killing her"** Edward laughed as Tink looked like she was about to explode.

"**Don't tell her!" **Emmett laughed** "Let's see what she does!"**

"**I'll tell her"** Nicky said

"**Go ahead"** Lil laughed **"Tell what you do know"**

"**There's more I don't know?"**

Lil's grin was a taunt to both Nicky and Tink.

"**Because I'm so nice"** Lil batted her eyes **"I will tell you that in addition to the little ones Rache and Rose are bringing into this family, there will be a few more before the year's over"**

"**A few?"** Nicky asked in shock

"**Who, Lil?"** Tink nearly yelled **"Spill, woman!"**

"**There's no fun in that"** Lil laughed.

Lil vanished into thin air the moment Tink and Nicky launched towards her. The room burst into laughter and everyone ran to the windows. Nicky and Tink couldn't see Lil anymore than they could, all they could hear in the woods was the rustling of the tree branches as Lil invisibly flew by them. Nicky and Tink ran in circles, trying to find her as they yelled all sort of threats. Every few seconds or so Lil unconcealed herself to let out loud taunting laughter. The scene was hilarious, and the most entertaining thing that had happened in a long time.

"**This is why I keep coming every weekend" **Jess laughed, placing his arm around Jake's shoulders** "You guys never bore, man"**

"**With these characters?"** Jake laughed **"Our life will never be boring, bro"**

"**I'm gonna miss this" **Seth laughed

They had dealt with horror, death and life. They battled together, they had protected each other and they had managed to overcome just about everything, together. Life would never be perfect. Jake knew there would come times when they would once again have to deal with death, horror, death and troubles of life, but as long as they did it together and loved each other the way they did, they would always overcome the obstacles, no matter how difficult.

His Lil brought him back to life when she entered his world. She became his life and ended up giving him a whole new one he wouldn't trade anything for. Sammy, Jayden, Layla, Rache and Blondie's babies, and all the babies that were to come would be surrounded by a unique and crazy arrangement of characters. Their lives would be special and filled with adventures most of their friends could only dream of or read about, but one thing was for sure, they will have more love than they will know what to do with.

If Jake had to pick one thing Lil had taught him, it was that love could make anything possible. Hell, they were the ultimate proof of that.


End file.
